


Unforgettable

by Almost



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2019-11-16 14:34:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 18
Words: 71,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18096221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Almost/pseuds/Almost
Summary: 文件夹里找到这篇，当时只写了一章，尝试续写。慢更。主要两对cp，高天尊｜宗师x洛基，范达尔x洛基。洁癖勿入。已尽量对细节做模糊处理，但仍涉及且不限于：囚禁，养成，bdsm等。





	1. Home

**Author's Note:**

> 文件夹里找到这篇，当时只写了一章，尝试续写。慢更。
> 
> 主要两对cp，高天尊｜宗师x洛基，范达尔x洛基。
> 
> 洁癖勿入。已尽量对细节做模糊处理，但仍涉及且不限于：囚禁，养成，bdsm等。

 

 

［199x年］

在毕业以后的很长时间里，Grandmaster都无所事事，最终还是听从了家里的安排，去到Odin家做起兼职。显然Odin的工作十分忙碌，无暇顾及三个孩子，之前的家庭教师被调皮的孩子戏弄得哭着辞职，于是决定雇佣血气方刚的男青年来管教他们。

当Grandmaster跟着Odin走进客厅的时候，Thor就奔向Odin吵嚷着Hela弄坏了他的玩具，不远处Hela则不屑一顾，专心安抚着初见Grandmaster而叫唤不停的宠物，Odin一边训斥着孩子，一边为他一一介绍，在这一片喧闹声中，Grandmaster却只注意到了Loki。Loki安静地坐在敞亮的落地窗边，温煦的阳光落在他垂下的眼睑上照得长长的睫毛清晰可辨，他的目光一直落在手中的书页上，仿若其他人都不存在似的，直到Odin唤他才起身过来，依旧显得有些疏离，他站到Hela的身侧，混合着兄姐的声音一起向Grandmaster打了招呼。Grandmaster这才看清了Loki的模样，不像Thor般健壮，也不似Hela高挑，四肢纤长瘦削，小巧的脸庞上一双大眼睛清亮无比，翠色的眸子像是记录了他经历过的所有春天。那是他们的第一次见面，Loki望向他的眼神怯生生又十足的好奇，令向来不喜幼童的Grandmaster心尖微颤。

彼时Loki还没有开始上学，Grandmaster督促Thor和Hela学习的时候，他却总是早就准备好了喜欢看的童话书，等他们坐定，也捧着书籍坐在一边认真地看。当Thor控制不住地吃起零食，Hela不耐烦地招来爱犬游戏，Loki仍旧一心一意地看着书，只偶尔向Grandmaster问他不认识的字，他的声音糯糯的，乖巧地重复着Grandmaster的解释，等熟悉几分后，便大着胆子拿来更复杂的书让他念给他听。

那无疑一段美好的回忆，Grandmaster远离家族、逃避现实，躲藏在稚嫩的孩童间，享受他们对他日渐滋生的崇拜和依赖，尤其是Loki的。Loki是家里最小的孩子，是Hela的母亲与Odin分开后和其他人所生，她意外去世后，Odin接Hela回家时将Loki一道领了回来。Grandmaster总觉得年幼的Loki隐约知道这事，他与Hela长得像极了，与在这个家里看起来与众不同的Thor相比却显得更加格格不入，他总是独自坐在一边，不参与那两个孩子的玩闹，不在Odin回家时跑上前索要拥抱，当Frigga摸他的头发时一脸别扭的温顺，笑着接过Thor递来的糖果后悄悄地扔掉。于是Loki在同是这个家庭局外人的Grandmaster待一块儿时竟最为放松。Grandmaster也喜欢Loki倚着他，像是一颗诱人的奶糖，一直散发着小孩子身上特有的甜味儿，眨巴着绿眸子求他念故事。他从不知道幼儿的手是那么小巧，Loki牵他的时候只能握住他的两根手指，他也不知道一个人的掌心竟能那样柔软，Loki捉住他的手时他都不敢回应地捏一捏，只因生怕弄疼了他。

所以当Loki天真地对Grandmaster感慨他是待他最好的人，Grandmaster莫名其妙地开始无法忍受每次分离，他厌恶去时女主人热情的招待、飞快的时间里其他孩子问不完的问题，和离开时Loki失落又委屈的脸。直到有一天Loki生病了，其他的家庭成员不得不按照计划出了门，拜托Grandmaster留下照顾Loki，Loki烧得迷糊，问Grandmaster他的父母是谁、他有没有家，正顶着自家压力的Grandmaster便决定了，他要给Loki一个家。

 

［200x年］

与一般总爱回顾美好童年的人不同，Loki几乎完全记不起十岁以前发生的事情，他好像曾辗转于不同的家庭，最后被Grandmaster收养，却不知为何依旧在数个城市间奔波了许多时日，才安定下来。而那时Loki的身体不好，在遭遇一场火灾后高烧了几日，又跟着Grandmaster接连更换住所，更是有些弱不禁风，由此被他禁足，在家中待了数年不曾外出。

起初Loki并不介意如此，早年流浪似的生活令他疲倦，而在这儿Grandmaster为他安排好了所需的一切，他丝毫不留恋外面的世界。可他毕竟还小，隐藏不住天生的好奇心，那年冬天对着庭院里的银装素裹眼馋了好几日后，Loki故意将牛奶倒在了喜爱的书上，向Grandmaster撒娇一定要看到结局才会乖乖睡觉，趁他出去买书后便从一楼的窗户翻到了雪地里。

Loki许久未到过户外，一个人坐在雪地里也玩得不亦乐乎，他目之所及皆为大树，也不见其他房屋和人群，所以万没没想到只捏了几个雪球后，Grandmaster就回来了。Loki没见过Grandmaster这幅模样，他将买来的书放到Loki身旁的地面上，便居高临下地看着他。Loki被他盯得发麻，一边小声说着“对不起”一边去拉他的手，却被他抬手躲开，“我不喜欢不听话的孩子。”

Loki以为自己会像以前那样再次被遗弃，赶紧冲上去抱住Grandmaster，“我知道错了，我不会再这样了。”

不过Grandmaster还是拉开了Loki的手，“既然你喜欢在外面玩，那就一次玩个够吧。”

他说完就回了房，被独自留在雪地里的Loki自然无心再游戏，他对自己重复着Grandmaster的话，怀抱着他会接自己回家的期望靠着门栏瑟瑟发抖，直到夜幕低垂雪花纷飞，冻到四肢僵直小脸煞白，在可能被抛弃的惊恐中，Loki失去了知觉。最终当Loki醒来时，Grandmaster正抱着他安睡，察觉到动静后立刻看向他，血丝遍布的双眼中是Loki从未见过的温柔，他便决定再也不会离开他们的家了。

 

［200x年］

拦停那辆超速的车时，Fandral没想到会在摇下的车窗后面看到一张如此漂亮的脸，而车主显然清楚自己的魅力，像是精心设计过似的，他早已勾起了嘴角张扬地笑着，一双迷人的眼睛仿佛盛满了春意，望向愣住的Fandral轻轻一眨，便溢出诱人的风情。他假装歉意地呵呵笑了几声，扫了眼Fandral胸前的名牌，像是不确定又明显是刻意拖长了语调，磁性的声音更是酥了几分，“Fandral警官，是吗？”说着他将手臂搭到车窗边，倚身向前，瞬间拉近了与附身敲窗的Fandral之间的距离，Fandral还没反应过来，又听他继续说到，“请问我是不是开得有点快了呀？Fandral警官？”

“没有……”这话几乎是脱口而出，还好Fandral很快回过神来，“只有一点点。我需要看一下你的驾照。”

“事实上，Fandral，我可以这样叫你吗？”车里的人笑了笑，随意用撑在车窗上托着脸的手撩过垂落的黑发压到耳后，又像是害羞了似的，手指绕着发丝打起圈，“我好像忘带证件了。”然后不等Fandral说什么，他很快说到，“你看，Fandral，我正在朋友家，刚刚接到医院的电话，说Daddy心脏病发。我借了朋友的车，也顾不得带上钱包，所以这才开得快了点。我是真的很担心我Daddy。”说话间他便变了神情，不见方才的巧笑，眉头紧锁抿着薄唇，真倒是一副忧郁的模样。

Fandral暗自清楚这是现编的谎话，看着他那双眼睛却不由自主地说出，“没事，下次别忘了。等下开慢点，注意安全。”

话音未落对方就又笑了起来，“你真好，Fandral，我会记住你的话的。”

不过等到两人再次见面时，对方已经不记得Fandral了。正是当晚，下班后Fandral习惯性地去了城里有名的酒吧，进门便见他独自神色紧张地坐在吧台边，就走上前去打招呼，正若有所思的他却像是吓了一跳。Fandral赶紧道歉，解释自己与他见过，他却面无表情地挥挥手，“你认错人了。”

“现在不妨认识一下。”Fandral向来无法抗拒美人，白天碍于公务在身不能索要电话，一整天都颇为遗憾，此刻当然不会放过机会，“Fandral。”

对方盯着他看了一会儿，像是在权衡般，清澈的眼神在昏暗的灯光下几番明明灭灭看不真切，最终耐不住Fandral的注视似的开了口，“Loki。”说着他又笑了起来，“你是那个警察。”Fandral见他记起自己了，情难自禁地向前迈了一步，试图靠得更近，不料Loki也向他走近了一步，两人顷刻便几乎是要贴在一起。Fandral不好意思地想退后，却被对方拉住，紧张地呼吸之间鼻腔里瞬间盈满Loki的味道，一如他的声音无比清甜又流动着丝丝的魅惑，令他一时失了神不知作何反应。

两人相望一阵，Loki噗嗤地轻笑出声，气息不偏不倚落在Fandral的唇边，“Fandral警官，你还带着手铐吗？”Fandral闷声“嗯”一下算是回应，便感受到Loki拉着他的领带，他不明所以顺势低下了头，让Loki凑上来咬住他的耳朵，“那你还不快把我铐起来带回家。”

简单一句话便让Fandral起了反应，Loki像是知道了，笑意更浓，伸手摸向他的下身，Fandral打了个激灵，赶紧抓住他的手，拉着他飞也似的离开了酒吧。

 


	2. Tameness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 前面这两章时间线比较跳跃，后面会顺的。

 

 

［200x年］

在选择定居s城前，Grandmaster带着Loki在众多城市间逃亡了许久，他不放心待在同一个地方，却日渐捉襟见肘。当他最亲的弟弟Tivan在s城找到他们时，Loki正困于反反复复的病症，于是Grandmaster接受了Tivan的援助，在他的一处居所住了下来，同时也接受了他的条件，继续为家族做事。

这一系列事情完全打乱了Grandmaster的计划，白驹过隙，家族和事业的压力、Tivan发现Loki存在后的微词，以及担心Loki被带走的忧虑令他心烦意乱，他难以抑制自己愈发古怪的性情和对Loki日渐炽盛的控制欲。而Loki，这世间最最可爱的Loki，宛如夹心糖果，因为他的温暖融化了故作坚强的外壳，逐渐显露出内里柔软的甜美。

唯有两次，Loki也曾忤逆他。第一次时Loki还小，出于孩童的调皮跑出了房门，当Tivan打电话告诉他小猫跑了的时候，Grandmaster的情绪达到了顶峰，即使他立刻赶回去后发现Loki只是在庭院玩雪，也无法克制可能失去他的恐惧，于是Grandmaster决定让他也体会这种情绪。后来，看到Loki昏迷时的心疼，和Loki苏醒后对他的依赖，终是后者占了上风，Grandmaster开始刻意地找借口对Loki小施惩戒，泪水像是开胃菜，令他紧接着绽放的笑颜更加美味。

还好随着日渐成长，Loki比Grandmaster预料的更加百依百顺、甚至是纵容他的一切行径，一双漂亮的眼睛总是天真又依恋地望向他，当他颤抖地将手探入轻薄的衣衫抚摸稚嫩的肌肤，当他假意说悄悄话时趁机沿着精致的耳廓缓缓舔过，当他不经意地引导小巧的手触碰自己的欲望并带着他一起摩挲，Loki仍是一脸无邪模样，诱他在那汪深不见底的春水里沉溺，再沉溺。

 

 

［200x年］

虽然知道自己是收养的，Loki依旧唤Grandmaster做父亲，那是他们在安定下来以前就开始的，每每入住酒店，遇上热情的服务生或健谈的住客总会向Grandmaster感慨Loki的可爱，Loki虽不清楚发生的事情，也知道Grandmaster不想引起旁人的注意，便会假装怕生地躲在他的怀里，说着“Daddy我们快回去吧”这样的话。后来大了些，Loki发现每当他叫到“Daddy”，Grandmaster眼里总会涌动出不一样的情绪，像极了火山内的岩浆，压抑地翻滚着，炙热随时可能喷薄而出，Loki看不懂背后隐藏的东西，只能判断出他是高兴听到自己这样唤他的，便一直如此。

Loki希望Grandmaster的心情能好好的，虽然他很少发脾气，向来是有求必应，但私底下Loki对他有股无名的惧怕，便总是想着讨好他，只需几句简单乖巧的言语就能换来他的宠爱，Loki自然乐意。而且Loki从一个家庭到另一个家庭，虽然记不清所谓的家人，局外人的感觉却一直挥之不去，他像飞蛾般渴求Grandmaster炽烈的眼神，追逐他对他的极度关注，甚至是一些惩罚，在Loki看来都是他的在乎。他喜欢他们的亲密关系，喜欢夏日他回家时抱起自己坐在他的腿上分享同一份甜品，偶尔Loki调皮地用手去拿，弄的半融化的冰淇淋或新鲜的奶油满手都是，Grandmaster也不会生气，反倒温柔地含住他的手指，替他舔干净，他的口腔又湿又暖，有种怪异又莫名的舒服；Loki也喜欢冬夜睡前一起泡在满浴缸热水里，昏昏欲睡时Grandmaster会用干净的浴巾裹住他抱到床上，漆黑的夜里他紧密又温热的怀抱是最好的安眠曲。在这与世隔绝的生活中，Loki将自己完全交给了Grandmaster，当噩梦惊醒时分落在额头安抚性的亲吻沿着泪痕下滑到了嘴角，到清晨任由他调笑着玩弄自己下身的坚挺直至发泄，Loki除了蜷缩在对方的怀里红着脸叫声“Daddy”讨他欢心，便是尽情而不安地享受着这份快乐。

 

 

［201x年］

时至今日，Fandral还是会想起Loki，初遇时为开脱而刻意的示好和信手拈来的谎话，酒吧再遇时冷漠的拒绝和突如其来的热情，以及亲热时撩拨的媚态和隐忍的卑微，矛盾、古怪、又神秘。尤其他那一路上紧咬着而更加红艳的唇瓣，像是伊甸园的禁忌之果诱人采撷，Fandral心动不已，又担心他或会反悔跟自己回家，看他几度想开口又只是抿嘴也跟着紧张起来。

直到Loki搂着他的脖子贴上他的嘴唇，轻轻吻一下就分开，又试探地再亲了一下，又一下，若有若无的甜腻香气惹得Fandral口干舌燥，在Loki再次离开时情不自禁伸舌舔唇，仿佛是想抓住那若即若离的柔软触感。Loki轻佻地笑着，凑上去轻咬住他的舌尖，圈着他拉近两人间的距离，很快微微松开咬住Fandral的牙齿，趁他没反应过来，灵巧的舌头顺势沿着他方才被自己咬住的地方一寸寸滑了进去，入到深处便缠绕起整条柔舌戏弄起来。Fandral破天荒地让对方占据了主动，任由他在口齿之间毫无节制地索取，他只用尽情享受，却又产生愿意把一切都献给对方的疯狂想法。Loki一边亲吻着他，一边不着痕迹地解开两人的衣扣，当他拉着Fandral的领口褪下他的衬衣，抚上他火热的胸膛，手上的凉意让Fandral有片刻的惊讶，他便趁着这失神的须臾中止了亲吻，又扯着Fandral的裤子向下，整个人贴上他赤裸的身体。Fandral感受到他甚至比手更冰冷的前胸，忍不住将他紧紧抱在怀中，而或是那股体贴备至的暖意令Loki舒适放松，他倚在Fandral肩头，咬着他的耳朵轻喘着气，“要我。”

世间所有在这一瞬都不再重要，Fandral只能感受到缠绕着自己的Loki的躯体是如此美妙，他像是从未受过日晒雨淋之苦，通体白皙滑嫩，略带热情地亲吻都会在肌肤上留下草莓似的红肿痕迹，惹人爱怜无比，而且他又是那么地敏感，温柔得轻似羽毛的爱抚都能引得他连连呻吟，一声声引诱着Fandral欲望大涨。看着Fandral粗胀的下体，Loki跨腿跪坐在他的身上，俯身继续与他唇齿纠缠不清，同时将臀部高高翘起，伸手探向自己的后穴，笑得妩媚至极，“很快就为你准备好。”

不过Fandral向来是怜香惜玉的人，他拉过Loki的手放到唇边亲了亲，“我来。”没想到Loki却愣了，眼里是化不开的疑惑，甚至还有些许的委屈，但是他什么也没说，取下手上的蛇形戒指套在Fandral的手指上，然后若无其事地牵着他的手去到自己身下。于是Fandral戴着这枚棱角分明的戒指探进了穴口，沿着鲜嫩的肠壁深入时，他看到Loki转瞬即逝的痛苦表情转化成莫名谄媚的愉悦，Fandral停下想要退出，却被Loki喝止，尾音泄露着痛觉导致的嘶声，也很快被刻意的呻吟所掩盖。

最终当Fandral取出了手指，Loki迅速地一手撑着他的肩膀，一手撑着床面，微侧着身对准他的勃起调整着姿势缓缓坐下，Fandral贴心地伸手扶住Loki颤抖的腰身想要帮他，Loki便收回手覆在他的手上，却在摸到戒指的时候又愣住了。

“Loki？”Fandral琢磨不透他的心思，他身体微颤，深不见底的眼眶噙着泪，一双绿眸像是被搅浑的春水风情万种，眼底显然浓郁的情欲似浪潮无法抑制地溢出，如同最好的染料已不知不觉以Loki的肌肤为画布渲染出绝妙的绯色。可是他却顿住了，面上痛苦得几近狰狞的表情，呢喃着Fandral听不懂的话，“不对…坏孩子…”Fandral想抽出被他握住的手去抱他，手却别他紧捏住，手指挤压间被戒指膈得发疼，他也毫无知觉。等Loki回过神来，眸子已然清亮，他挤出一个愧疚的笑容，“抱歉Fandral，我不能……”

看到Loki想从他身上下去，Fandral不得不松开了手，求而不得的心烦意乱令他无力再控制自己的情绪，他捡起衣服扔给Loki，拉着他到门边，“走。”Loki却没有离开，他故作镇定，又隐隐流露出几分委屈，Fandral被他盯得不自在，“你还想干什么？”这次Loki什么也没说，像蛇一样柔软地贴上他的身体磨蹭着，直到Fandral的呼吸变得沉重，Loki牵着他的手跪在他的身前，试探地去舔他的蓄势待发，看对方享受的反应，才进一步逐渐将他的性器含在了口中。这是Fandral经历过最棒的口活，灵巧的牙齿挑逗地摩擦着细细凸起的经络，湿软的舌头贴心地吮吸着不断流出的液体，Loki将他抵到门上，乖巧地仰起头，主动撑开嘴到最大的极限，将整根肉棒一点点全部含住，压得舌头再也动弹不得，涎液难以下咽越积越多，伴随着声声呻吟一起溢出，更显淫靡。极度的愉悦令Fandral心底再度泛起柔情，他有些忧虑这个姿势Loki是否会难受，放缓了抽送的速度，而Loki抬眼望向他，满脸疑惑，似乎看不懂他的表情，于是更加卖力地吞吐着，直到他发泄为止。

当Fandral也想为Loki这样做时，Loki牵着他的手放到自己胯间，示意他用手为他解决。然后两人依偎在沙发上，Loki笑着吻他，唇上却有泪水的味道，Fandral觉得古怪又甜蜜，只是当他半夜醒来，Loki已经消失了，如若不是他匆忙离开而忘记了那枚蛇形戒指，Fandral简直要怀疑一切只是一场梦。只是这场美梦，随着时间的流逝越来越清晰，直到两年后的今天，爱神再次在Fandral的面前化作人形，细长的黑发顺着肩线蜷曲出诱惑的弧度，眼眶里像是嵌了祖母绿般熠熠生辉，他一边漫不经心地将相得益彰的绿色丝巾绕过长颈，一边轻快地走下楼，“Daddy，你看到F了吗？”

 


	3. Another

 

［200x年］

Tivan常常看着Loki，赞叹他是Grandmaster最得意的作品，Grandmaster从不否认，他正像是皮革马利翁，而Loki，是由他亲手打造的、独一无二的、完美的伽拉忒亚。（注1）于是Tivan与之打赌，想要试一试Loki的心是否也如同他展示出来的那般乖巧，向来热衷于“赢”的Grandmaster自然答应了。然后Tivan主动接下了挑战，故意趁他不在家的时候惹恼了Loki，令这只早已被驯得服帖的小野猫终于露出尖牙。不过Tivan也没有想到，他一离开，Loki便偷拿了钥匙径直一路将车开到了市区。

回家发现Loki不在，Tivan又不愿意说明发生了什么事，Grandmaster平生第一次对他最亲近的兄弟发了火，并将他赶了出去。最终在车库看到几分失魂落魄的Loki时，Grandmaster心里一紧，意识到这是唯一一次他无论如何都赢不了的赌约。他至今仍记得Loki听到自己名字时的茫然无措，他抬头看他，眼神里满是渴望，却一动不动，谨慎得让人疑惑，Grandmaster担心他们又回到了起点，急切地走过去抱他，还好Loki顺从地钻进他的怀里，贴在他颈间的额头冰凉极了，声音和身体都打着颤，抖落着恐惧、愧疚和越来越明显的欣喜，“Daddy……”

就这样简单又欲言又止的一声呼唤，Grandmaster便决定不再追究了，至少不会向Loki追究。Loki既然回来了，他可以重新塑造他、复原他、令Loki再次成为专属于他的伽拉忒亚。Grandmaster牵起他的手走回家，格外温柔地替他洗去爱欲留下的痕迹，将他压在身下，令他重新浸染上专属于自己的味道，他盯着Loki的双眼一遍又一遍地进入他，哄他在每一次都呼唤他的名字，沉醉于高潮迭起之间微弱又坚定的那句“我爱你”。

皮革马利翁祈求爱神给予了伽拉忒亚生命，然后与之结合。他以为是神的力量，却不知其实她是因为他的爱醒来。皮革马利翁没有意识到他对伽拉忒亚的感情是多么强大且不可分割，他将自己生命的一部分永久地注入她的身体，他为她献上他的血肉和悲欢，然后他再也离不开她。

 

注1：希腊神话中，皮格马利翁爱上了自己雕刻的象牙少女像伽拉忒亚，爱神阿芙洛狄忒赐予雕像生命，并让他们结为夫妻。

 

 

［200x年］

数年未从离开过Grandmaster或他们的家，Loki不曾想过自己还会接触其他男人甚至是与之缠绵。至今Loki都不敢相信自己会有那样的包天斗胆，又或许是他一直隐隐叫嚣的好奇和嫉妒作祟，在Tivan的刺激下愈演愈烈，差点儿一发不可收拾。

打小Loki就不喜欢Tivan，他从不正眼看他，也假装不知道他的名字，与Grandmaster交流时提及到就用“小猫咪”替代，好像他只是他俩的宠物似的。只要他来家里，Loki便无法躲避他那轻蔑又憎恶的目光，如芒在背扰人心神不安。但最令Loki难受的是接受他对他的身体检查，Tivan是他们的家庭医生，Grandmaster格外信任他，每次Tivan摸着他的头发、眼睛、或是骨头称赞“要是做成艺术品肯定很漂亮”，Grandmaster也只是笑笑，直到一次Tivan口无遮拦地说“终有一天我会把他纳入收藏”，看Loki不寒而栗Grandmaster才让他闭了嘴。而那一天，Tivan知道Grandmaster不在家也反常地留下，甚至与Loki闲话起来，他“好心”地给Loki看他们前几日外出的照片，又“不经意”地翻到几张打扮妖娆的少女投怀送抱、撅嘴向Grandmaster索吻的图。Tivan似笑非笑盯着Loki的双眼，佯装恍然大悟地询问他的年龄，故作惋惜地替他感慨着Grandmaster的特殊爱好，接着又戏谑终于可以从Grandmaster那儿讨来Loki的身体收入藏品。

然后Loki便破天荒地独自出了门。独自这事儿让Loki心有不安，而随着时间的流逝还全无Grandmaster的消息一点点加深他的恐慌，他盯着时间，克制自己不去想Tivan说的话，一心一意猜测着Grandmaster会是何等的愤怒，又会如何“惩罚”他。他从不掩饰自己渴望那份惩罚，甚至会淘气地与Grandmaster游戏，追逐“暴力”之后独一无二的病态般的奖赏，因为对Loki而言，落在伤口上的吻才是最甜蜜的。Loki享受他带他体验的一切，从起初几次，他犯了无伤大雅的小错，Grandmaster粗暴地将他扔回房间，但第二天看到拉扯留下的痕迹还在，便又捧着他被蹭红的手臂轻轻揉捏，问他疼不疼，当天也会带着小礼物早早地回家；到后来有一次，Loki因走神时手滑的小刀划破了整个手掌，Grandmaster留在家里陪他，每日替他换药，温柔吻过逐渐愈合的伤痕，握着他的手入睡；一点一滴意识到伤害能换来对方更多的陪伴，Loki开始故意在身体上弄出伤痕，当被Grandmaster识破，他能看出对方眼中隐忍的怒火逐渐烧断那根理智的绳索，放出被捆绑的欲望；最终，当Grandmaster蒙上他的眼睛，火热的舌头舔过鞭笞后的红痕，他会发出对方喜欢的带着哭腔的呻吟，鼓励他将不同的物品塞进他的身体，Grandmaster宽厚的手掌圈着他的长颈逐渐收紧，没什么比得上他放松那一刻蜂涌入他体内新鲜空气和来自对方的温热体液。天知道Loki是多么怀念这一切，他恨不得立刻回家，穿戴好Grandmaster为他购置的玩具，捧着他钟爱的皮鞭匍匐在他的面前，顺从地献上自己。

可是Tivan的话像秃鹫盘旋在Loki的身边，似乎在等候他的心溃败腐烂。Loki回想着近日Grandmaster回家都无心于他游戏只是草草了事，琢磨不透是究竟因为自己犯了错，还是自己的“错”还不够……于是当那个叫Fandral的人出现在他面前的时候，Loki觉得或许这一次他可以让Grandmaster更生气，然后得到他超乎寻常的惩罚和奖赏。

 

 

［201x年］

令Fandral无论如何也没有想到的是，费尽心力卧底一年，终于由Tivan牵线与s城地下社会的操纵者Grandmaster见面时，竟会遇见Loki。他只是站在那儿，不说话，也不看他，便对他有着无法抗拒的吸引力，他随意地抬手将垂肩的长发拢到耳后，Fandral便能想起那乌黑的发丝落在自己的颈窝，随着两人有节奏的动作发痒得撩人，而那根根葱白的纤长手指放在口中悠悠吮吸，尝起来是多么冰冷又甜美。四周一切都安静了，唯有Loki走下楼时轻踏在台阶上的步子，像是杜鹃啼春，愉悦轻快地欢迎着万物复苏。而Loki踱着步慢吞吞走向几人，像是完全不认识Fandral似的，径直略过了他，走到Grandmaster身边牵起他的手轻轻摇晃着，“Daddy，你看到F没有呀？”

Fandral自是一惊，又有些茫然，再看自两人走进这个家里便一直不苟言笑的Grandmaster，早已换上宠溺的笑，“在院子里，刚刚Tivan进来的时候跑出去了。”Fandral这才反应过来他们谈论的是方才看见的那只金毛，而Loki对他熟视无睹，令他既松了口气，又有些失望。不过注意到Grandmaster看他扭头望向Loki的严峻神情，Fandral赶紧不动声色地收回目光陪着笑，心里一边琢磨他的心思，一边又担忧Loki会暴露自己的身份。还好Grandmaster这就下了逐客令，他拍拍Tivan的肩，就转向了Loki，“我陪你去找。”

Fandral以为可以脱身，没想到Tivan却拦住了Grandmaster，“我还有事跟你谈。”

Loki哼了一声，抽出Grandmaster握着的手，凑过去在他的脸颊上轻啄了一下，“我先出去了。”说完就朝门外走去，从头至尾没有看过Fandral和Tivan两人。

Grandmaster望着Loki的步子，乏乏地问道，“什么事？”

方才急呼呼的Tivan又慢了下来，耐着性子转向Fandral，“你先出去等我。”

听他这么吩咐，Fandral向两人道了别，便准备离开，心里思量着万一在外面遇上Loki要如何反应。而Grandmaster像是也想到了什么，叫住了Fandral，又对Tivan说到，“还是下次吧，你们先回去。我不放心Loki。”Tivan看似还想说点什么，但是Grandmaster凌厉的眼神阻止了他，他便噤了声，招呼Fandral离开。

走到庭院里，Fandral看到Loki并不着急寻找他的宠物，而是独自躲在月桂的树荫底下，Tivan叫他也没有回应，等到Grandmaster出现他才走过来，贴在他耳畔窃窃私语。然后只见两人像是完全忘记了外出的目的，Grandmaster对Tivan扯着嘴生硬地笑了笑，便搂着Loki关上了门。

这一切发生得迅速又让人摸不着头脑，Fandral看着Grandmaster和Loki总有说不出的怪异，却又有自己的顾虑，不敢向Tivan打听。回去以后，Fandral理清自己的伪装身份万无一失，又慢慢开始有些埋怨Loki竟然记不得自己。Fandral自认是个坦率潇洒之人，虽不至于因为与Loki发生一次关系就动了深情，但对方的无动于衷着实有些令他不甘，更何况两人没有进行到底，也堪称Fandral经历过最棒的性事之一，令他实在情不自禁渴望有朝一日能将Loki细细品尝吃干抹尽。这么想着，Fandral不知不觉进入了梦乡，如他所期，Loki正在梦里等着他。

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 前两天飞去见Zac，不好意思更晚了…  
> 路上iPad码字，错字和排版如果有问题请见谅。  
> 分享一张手机渣拍的图片吧～ http://supermassive-black-hole.lofter.com/post/476079_12e3df6a1


	4. Reunion

 

［201x年］

纵使可以说是看着Tivan长大的，有些时候Grandmaster也弄不清楚他到底在想些什么，这个与他最为亲近的弟弟，却也最令他头疼。两人同属一个庞大的家族，亲属关系错综复杂，Grandmaster从来无心理清，他像是一匹孤狼，虽不远不近地跟随着族群，却一直保持游离在外的状态，直到为了Loki他接受了Tivan的援助，就此回归了家族，干起他曾经不屑一顾的勾当。不过事实上他从来没有过选择，他的父亲是那个发号施令的人，对他、对整个家族乃至对北方几乎所有城市的地下社会都都是不可撼动的权威。至于母亲Grandmaster没什么记忆，长大了才零零碎碎打听到一些关于她是如何受父亲的胁迫生下他的事情，他知道后没有情绪上的波动，只是更加疑惑父亲为何一直近乎执着地想要培养自己做接班人。他完全不认识她，但是这不妨碍他利用此事大做文章，在得知那个女人如何不堪父亲的囚禁、为了自由而放弃了生命，Grandmaster第一次在父亲眼里看到了冷漠以外的情绪，他以他的愧疚作为要挟，换取了短暂离家的自由。谁曾料到，最终他会为了Loki放弃了自由，兜兜转转还是回到父亲的羽翼之下。

自在s城定居后，Tivan隔三岔五便会来找他，Grandmaster无法拒绝。Tivan的父亲在一次事故中为了救Grandmaster去世，他的母亲跟着殉情，他便被接到家中一同长大，感情也说得过去，而当初Grandmaster一声不吭离了家，几年未见Tivan，他却不见半点疏远，令暂时不愿归家的Grandmaster也安心让他做为自己和家族的联络人。再说彼时他为Loki的病症焦虑不已，Tivan恰好从医，他的居所需要的医疗器械和药品一应俱全，Grandmaster信不过他人，也不敢去往医院，只能将Loki交给Tivan。

但是Tivan不喜欢Loki，有时候他甚至都懒得隐藏情绪，冷若冰霜却如影随形的眼神，无伤大雅却又戳人痛处的嘲讽。不过Grandmaster正需要一个“恶人”出现在他们的生活中，当Loki为避开Tivan的目光躲在他的怀里紧紧拉扯他的手臂，或是因为Tivan的言语倔强地咬着嘴唇眨巴着湿漉漉的绿眼睛找寻他，他便是那个为Loki对抗整个世界的“恶意”的“英雄”。所以Grandmaster放任着Tivan，直到他俩之间那个愚蠢的赌约，怀疑像一条毒龙不断啃噬着信任的树根，情谊的大树自Tivan带领Fandral进入他们开始摇摇欲坠。

 

 

［201x年］

Loki记得Fandral。且不说他这辈子就没有踏出过几次门庭，即使外出或鲜少几次有人登门拜访，Grandmaster也从未允许旁人和他说上过话。而Fandral……Loki记得在逆光的身影里他亮盈盈的双眸，像是繁星都落在他的眼眶，冰凉的月色下他的手指放佛火把摇曳抚过自己的背脊，燎燃了皮囊之下蠢蠢欲动的热情，他强健的臂膀温柔地将他圈在怀抱里，不知疲倦地在一个个缱绻的亲吻中动情地呼唤他的名字。他当然记得他，他是他最美的历险，也是他最深的恐惧和最想忘记的噩梦。那一夜Loki始终无法与他进行到最后一步，他原本也没有那样的打算，可是一个个试探的亲吻间来回的柔舌开始纠缠不清，修长的四肢依附在彼此赤裸的身体上放佛要与对方融为一体，高潮深浅之间，Loki也模糊了自己的目的，在Fandral温柔的声声呼唤中开始放纵自己。可也正是那份温柔，令Loki最终清醒过来，在摸到手上Grandmaster赠予自己的对戒，那蛇骨般凸出的形状硌得他手疼，也让他看清了对面的人，停了下来。

仓皇离开之后，Loki才发现自己竟然忘了那枚戒指，可是Grandmaster牵起他空落落的手时什么都没有问，他就失去了坦白的勇气，任由Grandmaster一遍遍冲洗他的身体，难得温和地与他欢爱，完全弃平日钟爱的玩具于一旁，只用他的嘴唇、他的双手和他的身体去感受他、爱抚他、取悦他，两个人安静、激烈又缠绵地一次次交合，由欲望的浪潮一次次送上云端。他甚至第一次听见了Grandmaster说“我爱你”，不同以往同情怜惜的安慰，也不是居高临下的占有，而是情人对情人的告白，伴侣对伴侣的誓言，这才是Loki的美梦，不允许任何人破坏。

因此即便在楼梯上Loki就看见了Fandral，他也波澜不惊地走向Grandmaster，对他投来的如炬目光置若罔闻。他一向如此，对来到宅邸的客人不闻不问，找了借口便独自走开了。不过Loki的心思仍在屋内，他知道Grandmaster不轻易信任旁人，出于生意上的需要，近两年开始才偶尔邀请家族里的人过来，难道Fandral也是他们中的一员吗？想到这儿Loki稍微放松了些，上一次有人越界调笑他，后来一次聚会Tivan无意说起那人失掉了舌头，从此来者再无人敢随便与他搭话，Loki心想Fandral一定知道规矩，不至于蠢到向Grandmaster自曝两人的关系。但他依旧不放心，只有远离Fandral，他的秘密才安全。Loki看着相继离开的Tivan和Fandral，回到了Grandmaster身边，“Daddy，那个人是警察。”

 

 

［201x年］

传言Grandmaster是个喜怒无常之人，不像Tivan，他是个收藏家，只要能找到有趣的小玩意儿，入得了他的眼，便轻易能讨他欢心。所以自那日见过Grandmaster，Fandral再也没有听过他的消息，他自知急不得，安心继续为Tivan做事。开始他时常还会想起Loki，但是重逢的狂喜逐渐淡下来后，Fandral意识到Loki既然出现在那儿，意味着他是他们中的一份子，也经营着上不了台面的勾当，是一个邪恶而危险的人物。纵使不是想象的那幅模样，Grandmaster身边没有简单的角色，Loki绝非他以为的那个人，于是Fandral用理智将爱慕压抑了下去，让思念停留在重逢之前的回忆里。

复活节快结束的时候，Fandral受Tivan的吩咐去a城办事，一切出乎意料地顺利。等交易对象离开后，他停留在路边准备过会儿再走，此时听见了有人叫自己的名字，他扭过头便看见了大学时的好友，“Thor？”

对方见果然是Fandral，赶紧跑过来，将手上的东西扔在一旁，大笑着一把将他紧紧抱住，“好久不见啊。你怎么来了？”

“公事。”Fandral含糊地回答。

Thor没有追问，拍拍他的肩膀，抬起一边的纸箱，“太巧了，我正好前几天才搬到这个街区。刚回家一趟取点东西。来坐坐吧？不过还没收拾出来，有点儿乱。”

Fandral点点头，拿起一个箱子，“我帮你。你一个人？”

“对啊，老爸和Hela天天吵架，我实在受不了了。”Thor甩了甩脑袋，一幅无奈的模样。

想起曾经也常听他抱怨这事，Fandral跟着苦笑了一下，又想起毕业典礼时见过Odin，便客气地问道，“他身体怎么样？”

“还撑得住。”Thor推开门，放下的纸箱落在地板上泛起一层薄灰，他示意Fandral随便找个地方放下东西，从冰箱里取出啤酒递给他，“都假期还出差呢？忙完没，不然在我这儿待几天？”

“行。”事情都办完了，Fandral思量与Thor确实很久没有聚会，再看他这乱糟糟的一屋子，“我先帮你收拾收拾。”

“先放着吧，房间已经收拾好了，不会让你睡箱子上的哈哈哈。”说着Thor随性倒在了沙发上，拍着旁边的坐垫，“歇歇。”Fandral正想说什么，被Thor的电话铃声打断，Thor拿起手机，示意他先别说话。事实上Fandral也吃惊得忘了自己准备说的话，因为屏幕那边的那张脸像极了Loki，不过开口却是更锐利的声音，“Thor，你忘了一双鞋子，今天不来拿走我就叫人扔掉了。”Thor的一声“Hela等等”才冲出口，便被挂掉了电话，只留他对着手机吹胡子瞪眼。

Fandral不顾这滑稽的画面，尽量让自己的发问显得随性，“这是Hela？你姐姐Hela？”

Thor咬牙切齿地点头，见Fandral迟疑又若有所思的样子，“你不要被她的美貌骗了。她就是个女魔头！”

“没，没。”Fandral见Thor快要误会，脱口而出，“我只是觉得她和我认识的一个人长得很像。”见Thor还怀疑地盯着他，Fandral又补充道，“是个男的。”

虽然好像越解释越没有说服力，但是Thor突然陷入沉思，Fandral也就不再说话，等过了一会儿Thor才向他要那个朋友的照片，得到否定的答案后叹了口气，“要是我弟弟还在，应该会和你的朋友长得更像吧。真想看看他的样子。”

听到这儿Fandral突然想起听Thor讲过，他家曾遭受大火，因病留家的弟弟和照顾他的家庭教师葬身火海，外出参加宴会归家的他们发现时已晚，母亲冲进火场找人，吸入过多浓烟加上失去弟弟的精神打击最终抑郁离世，父亲也因跟随母亲回到烈火熊熊的屋内烧伤了一只眼睛。Fandral安慰地拍拍Thor的肩膀，不知道说什么好。

Thor起身在客厅堆放的箱子里扒拉一阵子，拿出一个小小的相框递给Fandral，“这是Hela当时放在宿舍的照片，也是家里唯一有Loki的照片了……”

后面Thor还在继续说着，但是Fandral没有听进去，听到Loki这个名字以后，他的耳朵就嗡嗡作响，把一切的声音都隔绝在了外面。他接过相框，上面三个可爱的小孩子望着镜头，一个金发小男孩灿烂地开怀大笑着，旁边假装冷酷的小女孩牵着与她相貌相仿紧抿嘴唇的小男孩，再熟悉不过的乌黑头发梳得一丝不苟，绿到透亮的双眸流露着与年龄不符的谨慎和漠然，Fandral指着他问到，“你说他叫Loki？”

“嗯，我的弟弟Loki。”Thor簇紧了眉头，“据警察说，找到他的时候已经面目全非了。我们的家庭教师也是……他留下来照顾Loki。警察发现烧坏的横梁掉在他的身上，他们推测他刚上楼，应该是试图去救Loki。但是最后两个人都没能逃出来。”

看着手中的照片，听着这番描述，Fandral心里腾起一股可怕的想法，他忍不住问Thor，“你这里有家庭教师的照片吗？”

Thor摇摇头，“东西都烧没了。我只记得他叫En Dwi Gast，他家人将他安置在西边的墓地，和Loki的碑很近，我每年都会顺便去看看。”说完两人都沉默了好一阵，最后还是Thor先回过神开了口，“都过去的事了。不说了，吃饭去。”

后来Fandral心不在焉地与Thor吃饭闲聊，快回去时假装有事没再去他家，径直一路狂奔赶回了s城，在家里翻箱倒柜终于找到那个盒子。他颤抖着手掰开，取出两年前Loki落在他这儿的那枚蛇形戒指，捏在手中对着光亮仔仔细细地查看。果然，在戒指的内侧，Fandral看到了那个名字，“Loki Gast”。

 


	5. That policeman

 

［201x年］

“Daddy，那个人是警察。”

听了Loki的话，本打算送Tivan出门的Grandmaster止住脚步，搂住Loki俯身在他耳边轻声嘱咐，“回去说。”然后仍笑着向Tivan告了别，才领着Loki回屋。事实上他早知道Fandral是警察，他们的生意需要警方予以方便，原来的联络人被他们养大了胃口，索取无度，Tivan便选择了Fandral取而代之。Grandmaster不知道Fandral送了什么宝贝入了他的眼，所以当Tivan引荐时他便同意见一面替他把把关，不过Tivan直接将人带到了家里确实出乎他的意料，更令他没想到的是Loki也知道那人的身份。

眼前Loki显得过于焦虑，他无意识地抿紧了嘴唇，在他身旁有些坐立不安，像是后悔刚刚说出口的话，又不想让他看出来，勉强着自己故作镇定。见惯了大多时候或冷淡或乖巧的Loki，Grandmaster只觉得他这副模样可爱极了，想要多逗弄他一会儿，便也不说话，伸手插入他细软的黑发刻意放缓了动作慢慢捋着，看他颈后连带耳根逐渐腾起红晕。这下Loki看起来更加纠结了，将唇咬得微微泛白，Grandmaster再于心不忍，托着他的后脑勺拉近自己，贴着那一双紧闭的薄唇亲了又亲，然后熟练地用舌头撬开越吻越深，直至双唇在反复的吮吸中变得红润，他才放开Loki，将他抱到自己腿上坐着。Loki蜷缩在他怀里，吞吐着终于开了口，“Daddy，警察不都是不好的吗？”

“当然。”Grandmaster向来不喜欢警察，尤其前几年还不安稳的日子，想到他们可能找到Loki并带走他就寝食难安，所以一直告诫Loki远离警察。他不知Loki是如何得知此事，也不催他，只是轻抚着他的脊背，等着他主动开口。Loki总会主动开口的。

“那次我一个人出门……”说着Loki小心翼翼地看了他一眼，“前面的车出了事故，叫来了警察，我记得他，他有问过我几句情况。”

这还是Loki第一次主动说起“那次”的经历，Grandmaster只曾暗自吩咐手下Valkyrie去查，也让她处理掉了那个Loki在酒吧偶遇的男人，但是从未问过其他细节。一想到事故发生在离Loki这么近的地方，甚至稍有差池就可能发生在他身上，Grandmaster心有余悸，他捧起Loki的脸，深深望进他的双眼，“答应我，不会再做那样的事，不会独自外出。”

Loki牵着他的手放到自己腰上，又伸手圈住他的脖子，贴近着凑上来亲他，眼眶里亮晶晶的，满是信誓旦旦地答应他，“我不会离开你的，Daddy。”Grandmaster满意地搂紧Loki，顺手揭开他腰间的束缚，一只手掌沿着腰线探进他的裤子，可是Loki还在扫兴地继续问着，“那个警察怎么处置呢？”Grandmaster有些不悦地想要收回手，Loki很快反应过来，颇为乖巧地扭身跨开双腿面对他跪坐，牵引着他的手一起向他被衣裤遮挡住的深处游走，“我只是担心你。”

虽然Grandmaster怀疑Loki还有其他的想法，但是他低着头不断挑逗地亲吻他，沿着眉心吻到鼻梁，偏偏跳过嘴巴，轻轻咬着他的下巴，磨蹭他的颈窝，细长散乱的发丝顺着Grandmaster敞开的衣领溜进去，随着他的动作惹得皮肤发痒。Grandmaster很是受用，耐着性子解释，“警察也有好人，Lolo，也可以为我们所用。”

Loki没有抬头看他，一边一一解开他衬衣的纽扣，一边沿着逐渐暴露的肌肤向下舔着，他的声音贴着Grandmaster的身体含糊不清，气息在错落的亲吻间有些发颤，“让我帮你吧，Daddy，无论你做什么……”

Grandmaster笑出了声，他朝Loki眨眼，解开了裤子，“不如先帮我解决眼前的问题。”

Loki听话地脱下下半身的衣物，再次坐到Grandmaster身上，双手交叉在对方脑后，低头吻着他的头发，由着对方也亲吻他伸长的颈部，舌尖反复舔过喉结引他不禁在阵阵颤栗中发出娇喘，他的手肘倚在Grandmaster肩膀，抬起臀部摸索着正确的位置。正当Grandmaster享受极了，停止舔舐他的颈侧，准备伸手抬着Loki的细腰让他能轻松点儿，不想Loki在呻吟的间隙长出一口气，捡起了之前的话题，“我是认真的，我想帮你。我不信那个警察，也不信Tivan。”

听了这话Grandmaster有些心烦，他本身对Tivan就起了疑心，却又困于对他仍存在的丝丝兄弟感情，被Loki戳穿，一种莫名的像是内疚的情绪令他烦躁。见Loki还想说什么，Grandmaster从旁边的桌上抓来镇酒的冰块，直接塞进了他的嘴里，点了点头。Loki在他示意下住了口，双唇的缝隙逸出缕缕寒气，他顺从地从Grandmaster身上滑下来，跪在他的身下，就着因体温半融化的冰块开始轻舔他的勃起。融化的流体混着因冰块无法完全闭口而溢出的涎液和对方的前液从微张的唇边滑落，随着他一点点向前含住Grandmaster的性器，无法吞咽的各种液体从嘴角流下，弄得下颚和颈间淫靡不已。Grandmaster看着他微红的眼眶盛泽一池春水，打湿的细长睫毛根根分明撩人，一阵心动，扯下他颈间凌乱地缠绕的绿色丝巾，蒙上他漂亮的眼睛，牵他起身让他趴在沙发上，扶着他的腰毫不迟疑地进入他的身体。Loki停止方才因吞咽而断续似呜咽的呻吟，终于在次次凶狠的抽插撞击中大叫了出声，像是求饶又更像是渴求地叫喊着对方的名字，直到Grandmaster完全发泄，探过身来用亲吻堵住他的嘴。

 

 

［201x年］

心脏在起伏的胸膛下逐渐放缓剧烈的跳动，一点点将Loki从飘然欲仙拉回现实世界，开始有意识地回应着Grandmaster细密的吻。越是清醒，Loki越后悔自己刚才的冲动，他一向对Grandmaster以外的事不感兴趣，此前从不关心他的生意，突然反复和他提及一个外人然后表示想要加入他们，会让他怀疑甚至反感吗？Loki大脑依旧因为高潮而空荡荡的，他努力想说点儿什么挽回，却只在愉悦的空白中感到茫然无措。他伸手去扯蒙在眼上的丝巾，也被Grandmaster拦住，“睡会儿吧。我去给你做些吃的。”

虽然看不见，但是当Grandmaster起身Loki一下觉得后背的体温迅速降了下去，突如其来的轻松也如影随形带来空虚，他转身拉住对方抽离的手臂，“不要。”

“我就去厨房，很快。”

他听见Grandmaster惬意的笑声，努力也勾起嘴角，弯起对方最喜欢的弧度，用他能发出的最妩媚的声音撒着娇，“Daddy～我只想吃你呀。”

Loki知道他无法抗拒，便拉着他的手站了起来，扑到他的怀里亲他，看他没有拒绝，又伸手摸向他极为敏感的腰间。可是Grandmaster再次拦住他的手，用像是领带的东西将他的两只手捆绑在了一起，“乖，先吃点儿。你今天都还没有进食是不是？”

Loki理亏，每当Grandmaster不在家，他便不会吃东西，这天亦然，于是由他拉着领带牵着自己在房子里走起来。这不是两人第一次这样做，Loki没有丝毫的害怕，跟着他走到了厨房，倒是觉得有些渴了，摸索着打开冰箱找水，双手却被拴得紧紧的，找到了矿泉水瓶也无法拧开瓶盖。

“我来。”Grandmaster说着取走他手中的水瓶，Loki便微微张嘴等着他喂自己，等来的却是熟悉而温暖的那双嘴唇，他的舌尖跟随着清凉的液体溜入Loki口中，直接挑逗着他的舌头缠绕在一起，用力的吮吸像是要吸走全部的氧气，令人头脑发晕。于是当Grandmaster问他，“还喝水吗？”Loki脸红得像是要烧起来，他的喉腔挤出欲望的回应，仰头找寻对方的水源。Grandmaster又这样喂Loki喝了几次水，抱着他放到桌上坐着，“现在再喂你水果，乖。”

Loki清楚如何讨他欢心，舔着嘴唇明知故问，“Daddy会给乖孩子奖励吗？”Grandmaster没有回答他，但是Loki能察觉到他的笑意，由着他宽厚的手掌托起脸，配合地张开嘴，唇瓣就感受到了草莓独有的触感。他轻巧地品尝着那清香的味道，吃到最后一口果然触碰到对方的嘴唇，唇齿相接，残留舌尖的香甜被Grandmaster一一吮吸，却又产生一种比草莓更加甜腻的味道，令Loki欲罢不能地回应着，想要索求更多。自然Grandmaster也愿意献给他更多：“还想吃甜点吗？”不等Loki回答，他又自顾自地说到，“我想吃了。”

然后当Grandmaster的手掌再次捧着Loki的脸，明显多了一层粘稠的东西，Loki好奇地准备发问，张嘴就触到Grandmaster趁势伸入口中的手指。Loki乖巧地舔着他的指尖，含在口里像是吃糖般吮吸着。起初Grandmaster温柔地按压Loki的舌尖，后来伸入越多的手指有些随意地在里面翻搅起来，Loki被他强迫着不准闭嘴，无法控制溢出的涎液沿着嘴角流下，脸上糖霜留下的印迹变干让人有些难受，Loki发出羞耻的轻声呜咽。Grandmaster也注意到了，他松开手，探过身舔舐他手指曾经碰到的Loki侧脸，同时又在手掌蘸上那些甜到发腻的奶油，沿着Loki的颈部从裸露的胸膛抹到腹肌，灵活的舌头也跟随着甜食留下的痕迹一路向下，舌头舔去粘在肌肤上令人发痒的东西，湿漉漉的热情却令Loki更加按耐不住。他无法看见正在发生的事，不知道对方在他身上涂抹了些什么，自己的身体现在又是什么模样，这一想象配合Grandmaster不间断的亲吻显得颇为淫乱。他伸手想去抓他，却被牢牢缚住双手，便尝试着双臂环圈越过对方的头顶将他圈在怀里，Grandmaster同时配合地搂住Loki的腰将他抱起，Loki便跳下餐桌用双腿勾住他进一步拉近两人的距离。

这一次的进入比上次还要深，即使没有激烈的动作，紧实的肠壁包裹粗硬的性器之间的摩擦也让Loki舒服到不禁叫出声来。他整个人倚在Grandmaster身上，再没有其他的着力点，对方完全进入到他的身体里，随便一动便可压到他的敏感点。他只能紧紧抱住Grandmaster，在他每一次轻微的动作时吃痛地咬他的后颈和肩膀，伴随他低沉的喘息发出娇羞又放浪的呻吟，在愉悦至极的交合中一同享受这痛苦的甜蜜。

最后Grandmaster为Loki解开眼上的丝巾和手上的领带时，Loki已经累得懒得睁眼，软绵绵地继续趴在他的怀里，咕哝着他的名字，任由他抱着去往浴室。他最后的记忆是靠着Grandmaster躺在满缸的热水中，便很快沉沉睡去。但是Loki也记得当他还昏昏欲睡的时候，Grandmaster接起了一个电话，他听那边汇报完一些事情后说到，“对了Topaz，除了这个人，你再去帮我查一查Loki离家出走那次发生的所有事。……嗯对，不要告诉任何人，包括Tivan。”

 

 

［201x年］

思量再三，如同一年半前的那个深夜一样，Fandral在警局内部系统的档案里输入了Loki的名字，不过这次检索的不是“Loki Gast”，而是“Loki Odinson”。跳出的页面显示“已逝”。Fandral又检索了“En Dwi Gast”，同样显示“已逝”，但档案上的照片虽和Grandmaster有几分相似，明显不是同一个人。在调取了详细的资料，仔仔细细捋了捋事情的来龙去脉后，Fandral不禁怀疑是自己多虑，档案的记载和Thor叙述一致，他的弟弟Loki彼时恰好发烧而留在家中，起火时应该已经入睡，尸体发现于床上，在一堆易燃的棉被之间烧得面目全非，警局出具的DNA报告鉴定为Loki本人。而他们的家庭教师En Dwi Gast发现在楼梯口，据邻居笔录，当晚曾看见他出门，警方推测他应该是回家时发现起火并拨打了报警电话，但在上楼时被烧断的横梁压住，警方发现时他还活着，但大面积烧伤，最终抢救无效，在其家人的陪伴下死于医院。整个事件看起来只是一场意外。

然而Fandral依旧忍不住怀疑，他所认识的Loki和Thor的弟弟年龄大致相当，模样也与其胞姐极为相似，而且身边同样出现了一个姓氏为Gast的人。最重要的是，一年半前他心血来潮检索那枚戒指内侧雕刻的名字，整个系统内都查无此人，也怪不得当时Loki无法向他出示驾照，因为他根本没有任何身份证件，他在档案里是一个不存在的人。这一切巧合凑在一起看起来疑点重重，可惜Fandral无从得知、也无人知晓Grandmaster的真名，无法进一步调查。

Fandral无意识地将那枚蛇形戒指戴上自己的手指、又取下，重复着这一动作，同时一遍遍重新审视所有的档案资料，他控制不住自己细想万一自己的猜测是对的，Loki Gast正是Thor的弟弟，Grandmaster是当年的家庭教师，唯一的可能只能是家庭教师绑架了Loki。但如果是这样，他为何不索要赎金，Odin当时可是a城赫赫有名的企业家，几乎垄断了当地的红酒市场，不会拿不出这笔钱。而他不仅没有索要赎金，还伪造了一个火灾事故，带着Loki远走他城并将他抚养成人，这又是为什么？Fandral觉得这一切毫无逻辑。

不过Fandral不是会轻易放弃的人。之前他的直系上司被查出贪污受贿徇私舞弊，正要立案侦查之时却死于意外，Fandral自告奋勇，假装“坏警察”代替他继续与黑社会组织进行交易，实则做为卧底收集证据，希望最终将他们一网打尽绳之以法。事情顺利得出乎意料，Fandral曾跟着上司与他们打过交道，而一次机缘巧合他救了Tivan一命，又投其所好送了他不少收藏品，于是乎得以接近Grandmaster。既然如此，Fandral决心一定要将一切事情都查个水落石出。

 


	6. F

 

［201x年］

进门找了一圈，Grandmaster才看见了倚在沙发上睡觉的Loki，他光溜溜的双脚像是在F的身上放了许久，平时温顺至极的大金毛看见他走进屋竟有点儿委屈地朝他发出呜咽的声音。他赶紧朝它做嘘声的手势，确认Loki没被吵醒，才安抚地摸摸它的脑袋，轻柔地抬起Loki的小腿，解放了它，然后自己靠着沙发直接坐在了地毯上，将那纤细的双足放在了怀里。

或许是因为F，向来体温偏低的Loki此刻摸起来居然有几分温暖，Grandmaster暗自感慨养只宠物也有些用处。他仍旧记得F刚到家里来的情况，彼时Loki为弄丢了他们的对戒心烦意乱，他便想送他礼物逗他开心，没想到他说想要一只温柔的宠物。Grandmaster习惯了他时常的心血来潮，总是满足他各种古怪的要求，便即刻让人送来一些动物，Loki一眼就看中了这只金毛。他抱着它向Grandmaster讨要名字，却又一一否定，最后自顾自地提出给它取名F，“不知道为什么，觉得这应该是一只这样的狗的名字。”

当时Grandmaster无所谓地同意了，过了几天才想起，曾经Odin家里的那只狗叫做Fenrir。那一夜当他准备抱着Loki离开时，忠诚的Fenrir像是察觉到了什么似的冲他大声吼叫，他不得已将Loki放下，引诱Fenrir到厨房，强迫它安静下来。当他处理好一切回过头时才看到Loki站在门口，因为发烧而潮红的脸色因为惊吓变得煞白，除了瞪大眼睛看着他说不出一个字来。那不算是一段美好的回忆，Grandmaster不知道Loki是否想起了这一切，但是他看起来正常极了，甚至笑得更多了，常常抱着F与他分享他俩白天在家时玩的游戏，晚上睡觉也总是和它形影不离。

事实上Loki很少产生这样的兴趣，从他们开始一起生活以来就是如此。起初Grandmaster忙于各种琐事，当他意识到自己将Loki一个人放在家里的时间过长时，Loki已经有了明显的抑郁倾向。他独自在家时什么都不会做，不会吃Grandmaster准备好的食物，甚至不会起床，他就躺着一动不动。如果早上出门前Grandmaster哄着他起床坐到餐桌边，他便在那儿一直坐到他回家，保持他离开时的姿势，像是一尊雕像，当他回来他才会有生命。后来Grandmaster花了很长时间才让Loki健康起来，他一直担心他会再回到那样的状态，所以无论Loki喜欢什么，哪怕只是表现出一丁点儿的认可，他都会送给Loki，F也因此得以留下。

正当Grandmaster沉浸回忆，在院中奔跑一圈回来的F趴在一旁耷拉舌头喘着气，Loki像是听到动静在他怀里轻微动了动。Grandmaster靠着沙发起来，探过身学F一样伸出舌头，在Loki漂亮的脸蛋上又亲又舔，半醒的Loki以为是F，咕哝着它的名字，伸手想要推开它，却被对方抓住了手。Grandmaster忍不住笑出了声，然后便如愿以偿看到Loki欣喜地睁开双眼，一片晶莹里面满是他的倒影。

 

 

［201x年］

四月底的阳光是恰到好处的和煦，一点一滴瓦解空气中冷冻的分子，却又不过分热烈，晒得人又暖又慵懒。Loki坐在窗台上看书，不出几页，纸面上反射的光芒耀得他眼花，很快转化为睁不开的困倦，他就这样靠着窗户睡着了。直到身上的热度逐渐散去，Loki有些发冷，迷糊之际听到有人推门的声音，他正伸手抓着窗帘，突然从凌乱的脚步声推测来人不止Grandmaster，便将窗帘朝反方向拉去，往后缩了缩，整个人躲藏在里面。

他们应该是在谈论生意上的事，却用词隐晦，让Loki听不明白，他向来也不在意。不过当想起他向Grandmaster提出加入他们，却没了下文，还是有些失落，不仅是因为Grandmaster几乎不会拒绝他，更是担忧他的拒绝背后隐藏着对他的不信任。正在这时，他听到了自己的名字，“Tivan，你最近留意一下，给Loki找点事做。”

“在我那儿？”Tivan的声音显得很是吃惊，“你怀疑我？”

Loki虽不大清楚他们平日的交易内容，但也知道他俩经营着不同的事，Tivan像是他们的发言人，负责与外界打交道，而Grandmaster站在他的背面，处理暗处不可见人的麻烦，相互交涉，却也从不干涉对方。Loki从未见过有人这样当面质问Grandmaster，可是他并没有生气，让Loki不禁嫉妒起他对Tivan的耐心，“小孩子无聊，找乐打发时间。与你何干？”

最后一句是浓浓的逗趣，一旁的人也跟着笑了起来，Tivan轻咳一声，“那我安排个闲职。”

“也找人带带他。靠谱的人。”Grandmaster顿了一下，转向旁边的人，“Valkyrie，你最近忙什么？”

那人还没有说什么，一直不声不响的Topaz突然开腔，“酒鬼当然是忙着喝酒。”

一本正经的语气却让Grandmaster大笑出声，也假装苦恼地打趣，“我的宝贝还没有到可以喝酒的年龄。”

接着Tivan又提议了两人，但都被Grandmaster否决，最后犹豫着说到，“Fandral如何？”

Topaz再度冷冷地说，“他是警察。”

“他是我们的人。你不是调查过他吗？你查出什么来了？”

“暂时没有。不代表以后也没有。”

“如果你怀疑他，正好可以让Loki跟着他探探底细。”Tivan分析着，“而且如果他是 ‘真警察 ’，Grandmaster至少不用顾虑Loki会染上什么不该沾的东西。”

Loki怀疑自己听错了，Tivan听起来像是在关心他似的，说起“不该沾的东西”，Loki可记得Tivan曾混合着给他的“药片”，服下后炸裂的头痛中看见绚烂到扭曲的星空，Grandmaster发现后仍然相信这是Tivan的无心过失，只换掉了供药的人，仍旧让Tivan为他看病。而这次也是，Grandmaster没有对Tivan突如其来的关心表示怀疑，“那你和Fandral交代一下。”

“没问题。Loki呢？”

“他下午都在睡觉。”Grandmaster随口应着，“行了，没事就先回去吧。我会跟他说的。”然后他等几人走后也朝外走去，Loki知道他是回卧室找自己，当发现他不在那儿便会很快找回这里，于是赶紧抛除复杂的思绪，闭上眼靠着窗台假装仍在睡觉，等着Grandmaster回来叫醒自己。

 

 

［201x年］

当Fandral绞尽脑汁地琢磨如何接近Loki，Tivan来了电话，让他为Loki做个假身份。他将证件送去宅邸的时候，Loki正在庭院里逗狗，站在不远处台阶上的Grandmaster目不转睛地盯着他，眼里溢出浓烈的控制欲，令Fandral甚至不敢多看一眼Loki。他跟着Tivan走到Grandmaster面前，准备将证件递给他，却见他朝Loki的方向抬抬下颚，“给他。”

旁边的Tivan看起来也有些吃惊，但没说什么。Fandral便走向了Loki，他依旧站在月桂的树荫下，白皙的皮肤在树叶缝隙漏下的阳光下透亮得发光，虽不外出，他依旧穿着一身极为正式的西装，剪裁得体的黑色马甲妥帖地套在同色衬衣的外边，看起来像是把一切欲望都隔绝在外。他一脸淡漠地接过Fandral递过的东西，随意翻看了几眼就收了起来，不说话，也不看他。Fandral想了许多开场白，纠结一番最后还是只说出了，“我是Fandral。”

面前的人终于转过来看他，不知道是不是衣服的关系，那双熟悉的眼眸在树荫里绿得发黑，“我知道。”

“你记得我？”

Fandral还来不及高兴，就被Loki泼了冷水，“我记得你是Tivan的人。”

“我们在市区见过，两年前，在市中心的酒吧。”Fandral不相信Loki会一点儿也不记得，但他依旧冷冷地看着他。

“你认错人了。”

Fandral便从口袋里掏出了那枚造型独特的戒指，摊开在手掌伸向他，“这难道不是你的吗？”

这时他才从Loki的眼中看到一丝惊慌，但他面上几乎毫无表情，只是轻微地眯起双眼，狭长得像是蓄势待发的毒蛇的瞳仁，“我劝你收起来。”

“上面有你的名字，Loki Gast。”

Fandral以为说得越多，Loki会越慌张，可是他突然笑了起来，视线越过自己看着门廊的方向，打断了他，“Fandral，别太严肃了。Daddy不会喜欢我被这样对待的。”

听言Fandral才重新意识到他们仍在Grandmaster的视线范围内，他尽量自然地做出友好的表情，收回了手，不得已终止了话题。看到Loki得意地笑着朝他身后眨眨眼，不经意流露出与生俱来的依恋，眉目流转间满是浑然天成的妩媚，Fandral忍不住问出心中的疑惑，“他真是你的父亲吗？”

“你看起来像是个聪明人，可别是自作聪明。”方才还笑嘻嘻的Loki突然变得有些厌烦，有些不屑。他拍拍手招呼着宠物，那只名为F的金毛跑过来蹭蹭他，被摸头后又欢快地朝房子跑去，然后Loki迈开长腿，像是也准备回去了。

不知何时才有这样的机会再和他相处，Fandral赶紧跟着上去，没话找话，“F真听话，看起来好像才成年？”Loki在前面悠悠地走着，偶尔弯腰摸一摸又跑回他面前的F，完全不理会他，直到听他问，“为什么会叫它这个名字？”

Loki突然转过身来，拖长了声音叫他的名字，“你猜猜？Fandral～”

逶迤的尾音令Fandral脱口而出，“不会是跟我有关吧？”还未闭上嘴他就意识到了自己的愚蠢，恨不得咬断这狂妄的舌头。

对方恶作剧得逞似的挑挑眉，独自笑了一阵，“收好戒指，别给任何人看到了。我会找你要的。”说完摆摆手，跑回Grandmaster的身边。

等Fandral走近时正好听见他们的对话，“他还给了你什么？”

“小玩意儿。他可能以为我和Tivan一样喜欢无聊的东西吧。”Grandmaster看了眼Fandral，又看向Loki，还想说什么，被Loki抢了先，“我累了，回去吧，Daddy。”说着Loki牵起他的手，将手指插入手间的缝隙与之十指紧扣，拉着他走了。

 


	7. Father

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 写着写着感觉Tivan（the collector）特别ooc……我只看过银护，对他确实不了解，so……我先就继续这样写了……  
> 欢迎看过漫画的朋友推荐一些他的作品呀。

 

［200x年］

在父亲的扶持下，Grandmaster可谓是一帆风顺，他弃用原来的名字，继承了这个家族里显赫的名号。无功受禄自然招致嫉妒，几年前他的兄长就因此设下圈套。虽是识破了，Grandmaster也在一时大意中受了枪伤，还好Tivan将他送到医院，输血于他。昏迷几日后他终于醒了过来，开口第一句话便是问Loki。

Tivan还来不及绽放的笑容迅速枯萎，眼里的光亮明明灭灭，“你还是先关心自己吧。”

“还活着。”Grandmaster不多纠缠这个话题，斩钉截铁地吩咐，“你回去看看Loki。”

“也还活着。”Tivan干巴巴地回应。

“你这是什么话？”

看他微怒，Tivan又才继续说到，“没有你的消息，他就有几天没有进食和睡觉。”说完还不忘调侃，“真是忠心啊。”

Grandmaster向来清楚Tivan对Loki没有好感，确认Loki没有危险，也不在意他话中的嘲讽，扯下手上的针头和检测体能的圆贴，“你去准备车。”

“好，好。”Tivan急忙应声，“你先躺下，我回去看他。”说着他便朝门外走去，可是没几分钟又回来了，“我让人去接他过来。我不能留你一个人在这儿。”

Grandmaster没有接话，直到Tivan的人打来电话，说Loki拒绝开门，他才开腔，“他不会来的。”

Tivan没辙，看着Grandmaster站了起来想要回去，只能说到，“我亲自去接。”

“没用的。他从来没有出过门。”Grandmaster不知道如何向Tivan描述这件事，以前他担心Loki被发现被带走，将他锁在房屋里，唯有一次Loki偷溜出去玩雪，那也是最后一次，在他的惩罚之后，Loki甚至很少下楼，总是主动乖乖待在自己的卧室里，只有在他的陪伴下才会到其他房间去。Grandmaster享受他的依恋，直到这一刻才意识到，他并未完全考虑清楚过以后的事，“Tivan，我死了以后……”

“哥哥！”

看来Tivan是真着急了，毕竟长大后他已经很少这样称呼他，可是Grandmaster还是说下去，“或是今天这种情况，你答应我，照顾好Loki。”Tivan不说话，Grandmaster也不催他，他突然明白是时候让Loki走出他的保护圈，尝试接触除他和Tivan以外的人和社会，虽然他相信Tivan会让Loki没有他也能活下去，但他希望Loki能过得更好，于是他收回之前的说法，“行了。现在去接他过来。”

“如果他拒绝呢？”

Grandmaster狠下心道，“绑过来。”不过当Tivan推门的时候，他还是心软了，“用药吧。别伤着他。”

Tivan像是有些失望他改变了主意，不过还是很快就带着Loki来了。Grandmaster接过还因药效而昏睡的Loki抱到床上躺着，眼见短短几日，原本消瘦的他越发瘦骨嶙峋，紧闭的眼睑四周乌青一片，在苍白到快要透明的肌肤上格外扎眼，Grandmaster心疼地赶紧让Tivan去取几瓶营养液。也是由此他更加肯定，是时候做出改变了。

 

 

［201x年］

事实上Loki至今都不喜欢外出，每每踏出门槛，哪怕只是到院落中去，Loki也会没来由地浑身发凉，像是掉进冰窟里一样，只盼着早点儿回去，唯有在Grandmaster的身边，这样的感觉才会消散。因此Loki虽不情愿，每当Grandmaster提议带他外出，他都会答应。几次之后，Grandmaster发现了他的不对劲，离家越远越是明显，多热的天气他都不会脱下外套，紧攥着他的手也捂不热，而他又拒绝到阳光底下去，那表情像是把自己当成了雪人，惟恐会在阳光底下化掉。后来Grandmaster便减少了带他出去，逐渐换做邀请客人到家里来，Loki琢磨不透他的想法，但是幸庆他在身边又不用出门，偶尔开心了也会在他的要求下和客人寒暄几句。

可是Loki没有想到，几周前自己提议想要帮忙，Grandmaster真的做了安排。他本想尽可能地使Fandral远离他们的生活，Tivan却让自己和他做了搭档，Fandral也有了理由出入宅邸。更糟糕的是，这天Tivan说带Fandral和各银行的负责人吃饭，Grandmaster让Loki跟着学习如何应酬。突如其来的消息令Loki一时找不出来什么借口拒绝，就被他送上了车，和Fandral面面相觑，Tivan倒是在一旁夸张地笑着，对Grandmaster点点头然后招呼司机开车。Loki尽量不去看他们，穿上走时Grandmaster给他的黑色大衣，反复整理肩上的绿色丝巾，然后实在无事可做，闭上眼假寐。

吃饭的过程还不是那么难熬，Tivan和Fandral都在不停与人说话，没时间关注Loki，而他看着稚嫩，不像是说得上话做得了主的人，且饭也不吃，宽厚的围巾遮去大半张脸，一直冷眼对所有人，也就没什么人缠着他，他也落得清闲，只等着早点完事回家。不想他们吃完饭还要娱乐，Tivan带着一行人去到了那家s城有名的酒吧，虽然Loki一直故意忽略Fandral投来的目光，但如他所料，等Tivan招来陪酒的人、众人喝上了瘾，他溜出房间后，才走到舞池边上Fandral便追上了他，微微弯腰伸过手来，“一起跳个舞？”

这正合Loki之意，因为唯有在舞池中他才能躲开Tivan的监视，达到他的目的，眼前他也需要哄Fandral开心，于是露出一个又甜又媚的笑容，牵起他的手，拉着他往里面钻去。Fandral像还没有反应过来，等Loki转过身面对着他，他还一副吃惊的模样，Loki笑著挑眉，牵起他另一只手搭在自己腰间，然后抚上他的手臂，“你不是说一起跳舞么？”

Fandral被他带动着在轻柔的乐曲中轻轻摇晃，Loki轻仰着脸靠近他，身上若有若无的甜味像是世间最好的催情剂，旖旎的灯光落在他的眼眶里愈发清亮，而那双繁星围绕的明眸中清晰可辨他的倒影，Fandral心底一下又泛起柔情，“我知道你还记得，两年前在这里，你也是这样牵着我的手，和我接吻。”

不知道是不是被一旁熙攘的人群带动了情绪，绚丽又柔和的灯光下Fandral看起来格外动情，Loki记起他说的那些，有片刻的失神，不过当Fandral温柔地靠过来时，他条件反射地向后退了一步，紧张地看向高处的包房。

“你是在害怕吗？Tivan？”Fandral敏锐地察觉到了，不动声色地查看四周，然后轻声问他，“Grandmaster？”见Loki没有反应，Fandral心里有了答案，更加直接地说，“他不是你真正的父亲吧？”

“你也不是真正的 ‘坏警察’吧？”此话一出两人都愣了，Loki很快稳下心神，不愿再泄露更多信息，“Fandral，我不感兴趣你的目的，你是来合作，还是搞破坏，那是你的事。我只想要回我的戒指。”

Fandral犹豫片刻仍是无言以对，从口袋掏出戒指递给Loki。Loki接过来以后，果断地抛进了舞池中央的水池里，既然Grandmaster以为他把戒指弄丢了，也很容易查出他来过酒吧，这儿便是戒指应该出现的最佳地点。确认戒指湮灭在水中，Loki立刻松开了放在Fandral身上的手，看着他难以置信的表情，竟觉得有几分可爱，终是没忍住笑出了声，安慰性地拍拍他的手臂，“谢谢啦。”

 

 

［201x年］

在送Loki回去的路上，Fandral能感到他满满的开心，而他自己却如何也笑不出来。碍于司机的存在，Fandral一路沉默无言，他摸着空落落的口袋，心里也有些空了似的，茫然无措，可同时又像是塞满了说不出的情绪，一阵堵得慌。他想他是真的对Loki动了感情了，竟然会亲手捧上可以要挟他的证据，然后任由他抛弃，而且他完全不生气，只是对Loki无动于衷地毁了两人唯一的联系深感挫败。下车后他本还想对Loki说几句话，却看到Grandmaster已经站在门廊处等着，Loki没有说再见，几步踏上台阶投入那人的怀抱，拉着他便回去了。

看着两人离开，Fandral愣在原地，等到司机催促才回过神。回去后又辗转反侧一整晚，于是天不亮便回到那家酒吧，想要找到那枚戒指。清晨的酒吧几乎没有清醒的人，也无人管他，只是当他脑子一热跳进水池后，酒吧保安也跟着跳了进去。然后Fandral不得不出示警官证，谎称自己在找重要的证物，保安才叫来了经理，排尽了池中所有的水，在出水口截住了戒指。不顾一身仍旧湿漉漉的衣服，Fandral又去了商场，挑选了一条匹配的项链串起戒指戴在脖子上，才傻笑着回了家。

Fandral回忆着Grandmaster和Loki的相处模式，总觉得说不上来的怪异，难道真是Grandmaster绑架了Loki？考虑到目前在s城没有新的进展，Fandral当机立断动身前往a城，凭着记忆找到了Thor的住处。Thor大大咧咧，性格极好，对Fandral不请自来没有任何怀疑，热情地接待了他。只是酒足饭饱之后，Fandral仍旧没有找到合适的机会开口询问关于Loki的情况，似乎无论怎么说都不能避免引起Thor的怀疑。然而正在这时，Thor主动提到了Loki，“你还记得上次我跟你说的弟弟吗？我前几天去看他，竟然遇上他的生父了。”看Fandral吃惊又疑惑的神情，Thor苦笑，“Hela不信我，我也只能跟你说说了。”

别说Hela，Fandral一个外人也不相信会有这样的巧合，不过他正需要套Thor的话，无论Thor说什么他现在都全盘接收，所以做出感兴趣的模样，鼓励他说下去。

“其实Loki和我没有血缘关系，他和Hela同母，而Hela和我同父。”Thor耸耸肩，“一言难尽。”

这些情况Fandral早已经调查清楚，但还是做出震惊的样子，似懂非懂地点头。

然后Thor继续说到，“我每月都会去给他扫墓。那天我到的时候，已经有个男人在那儿了。他问我是谁，又说自己是Loki的父亲。”

“他长什么样子？”

“高高瘦瘦的，有些佝偻着背，”Thor心直口快地说，“说实话和Loki完全不像，除了都是黑发。而且他看起来不像是好人。”

“那你怎么肯定他说的是真话？”

“这么多年了，他能骗我们什么呢？”说着Thor从壁炉上取下一个盒子，打开给Fandral看，“这是他给我的。你看，这颗牙齿是Loki的，他来我们家的时候正在换牙，我还笑过他，外人总不知道这事吧？还有这几张他的照片，分明就是他。”

Fandral接过照片，又看看Thor挂在墙上的三姐弟的照片，确实是同一个人，也像极了现在成年的Loki。他向Thor要来盒子，看到里面还有一束细软的黑色头发、一个破旧的羽毛球和一块边缘磨得起丝的绿色手帕，里面包裹着几张压得极为平整的用回形针叠在一起的糖纸。

“那男人说自己得了绝症，死前想见一见Loki母子，没想到他们也……”Thor顿了下，“我看他的样子也像是病入膏肓了，我还没去的时候，他就一个人站在那儿嘀嘀咕咕着什么。然后他给我看这个盒子，手抖得不行，说话也颠三倒四的，反反复复跟我讲Loki小时候的事情。走的时候他把盒子塞我怀里，我以为他去去就回，没想到他就那样走了。”

Thor感慨着，又喝了不少酒，仰靠在沙发上渐渐睡着了。Fandral想了又想，从盒子里拿出Loki的头发，取出几根用纸包起来细心收好，然后就离开了。

 


	8. The piano

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 微微一点bdsm，因为考虑被接受程度和篇幅，没有展开描述，可放心阅读。

 

［201x年］

和Tivan分别负责家族在s城事务的阴阳两面，Grandmaster的工作不乏血腥残暴的手段，为了尽可能避免Loki接触到这些龌龊，他像是一个朝九晚五的上班族，即使在没有要事需他出面的日子，也会规律地到另一处住宅待着。又替Tivan解决一个麻烦后，Grandmaster闭上眼靠在椅子上养神，他不懂Tivan为何隔三差五找他帮忙这些明显他自己能处理的事，虽大多时候也是他消磨时间的乐子，但偶尔也会像今天这样感到厌烦。可是Tivan一开口他又心软了，“哥，好久没听你弹琴了。弹一首吧，我想听。”

整个家族中唯有Tivan会“想听”他的曲子，其他所有人包括父亲在内都觉得这对他无益。他记得小时候背着父亲偷偷学琴，Tivan总会跟着，即使他拿到一首新曲子弹奏得断断续续，他也崇拜地望着他，一双小手鼓得啪啪作响。后来Grandmaster以母亲的死因换得父亲的允诺去了音乐学院，又在父亲“帮忙教朋友小孩弹钢琴”的说辞下去到Odin家。整件事后来证实是他的阴谋，这也解释了为什么那家的孩子没有一个对声乐感兴趣，除了Loki。Loki会在他弹琴时躲在钢琴边缘安静地听，巴掌大的小脸上洋溢不住的陶醉，Grandmaster看到了便会抱起他坐到自己旁边，给他讲自己喜欢的钢琴家和曲子。想到Loki他便想回家了，可是一睁眼，Grandmaster就看到Tivan渴求的眼神，于是点点头答应弹一曲再走。因为刚好想起了Loki，Grandmaster一边走向钢琴，一边与Tivan闲聊，“昨天的事还顺利吧？”

“都谈妥了。”Tivan当然知道他想问什么，又主动说到，“Loki也很正常，就是显得没什么兴趣。”

Grandmaster能想象他在饭局上的模样，宠溺地笑了，“他一向如此，对什么都不感兴趣。”

“是吗？我觉得他好像挺喜欢跳舞的。”因为钢琴放在窗台边，Tivan又站在他身后，正在他的视线死角，坐下正在抬起琴盖的Grandmaster看不到他的表情，听他这话里有话，干脆中断了动作，收回放上琴键的双手，转过身看着他。这时Tivan倒吞吞吐吐起来，“只是在酒吧的时候，我看他和Fandral一起跳舞挺开心的……”

“他喝酒了？”问完Grandmaster自己就摇了摇头，昨晚接吻的时候没有酒精的味道。

“没有。”Tivan也摇头，“其实也没什么。你知道Loki以前没出去过，也没机会接触同龄人……现在就是两个年轻人一拍即合了。对他也是好事。”

话里的每一个词都让Grandmaster觉得极不舒服，他想到Tivan不喜欢Loki，又怀疑是他的夸大其词，但显然Tivan知道他的脾气，应该不会故意说蠢话激他，现在唯有一个办法证明事实，他盯着Tivan吩咐，“去调酒吧监控。”

Tivan打了电话又说了几句什么，Grandmaster一个字都没有听进去，等那边发来视频，Tivan递给他手机他才动了动接过去。他一言不发地看完，竟然笑了起来，反常地向Tivan道了谢，安静地弹奏完许诺的钢琴曲，便向他告了别。

 

 

［201x年］

自有记忆起，Loki就爱极了听Grandmaster弹琴，喜欢坐在他的身旁，看他修长的手指灵活地在黑白琴键上起落，敲出一个个或清脆或悠扬的音符，组成一首首轻快又曼妙的曲调。只是他越来越忙，弹琴的次数也变得寥寥，所以有一年Loki生日，Grandmaster挑了他喜欢的曲子，亲自弹奏录制成黑胶送给他。当Loki一人在家，便会精心挑选符合当日心情的唱片，听着留声机倾泻而出熟悉的乐曲，悠然地将其他唱片一一清洗，再按照一定的顺序排列整齐，等待Grandmaster回家的漫长时间往往就在这些曲子里迅速地流逝。

这天也不例外，Loki听着 _Cantaloupe Island_ ，有些入了迷，都没有听到Grandmaster开门进来的声音，等回过神已是曲终。Grandmaster换了唱片，若有所思地对他伸出手，Loki条件反应地牵住，就被拉着站了起来，“ _Love Letters_ ，很适合跳舞的曲子，你说呢？”虽是询问的语气，Grandmaster却完全没留回绝的余地，揽过Loki的腰牵着他的手就踏着舞步移动到更宽阔的地方跳了起来。Loki习以为常他的心血来潮，而且他所有的舞步都是对方亲自调教的，便很自然地跟上了他的节奏。正当Loki习惯性地想将头靠在他的颈窝时，Grandmaster却仰头拉开了一点儿距离，“我想看着你。”（注1）

朝夕相处许久，两人自然都清楚彼此的情绪。Loki很快反应过来，抬头望向Grandmaster，在他的笑容背后找寻危险的信号，意识到他可能得知了些昨夜发生的事，一阵心慌意乱，“Daddy，我……”

“嘘……”Grandmaster制止了他，抬起搭在他腰间的手安抚他略显僵直的后背，“别浪费这么好的曲子。”

Loki从未觉得一首歌能有这么长，唱针转过黑胶的凹槽，甚至像是划过他的脊骨，令他震颤不已，等一曲终了，他几乎要瘫倒在Grandmaster的怀里。但是Grandmaster并没有打算接住他，他松开手，若无其事地走回唱机旁边，慢悠悠地将唱片归位。知道自己犯了错，Loki主动取来皮鞭，伏在他面前双手奉上，Grandmaster蹲下与他平视，接过皮鞭绕他的脖子缠了一圈，然后就着皮鞭拉着他走到长沙发边坐下。Loki亦步亦趋地跟着，低眉顺眼地跪在他的面前，直到Grandmaster拉着皮鞭强迫他抬起头来，勒紧的皮鞭边缘猝不及防地划破皮肤，疼得他一下子泪眼朦胧。Grandmaster扯下他的领带擦了擦Loki掉落的眼泪，然后顺势蒙住了他的眼睛，好一会儿没有动作。Loki最后望向他时，看到他的眼底愤怒和情欲参半，只能猜测他并不知道全部的事实，便无论如何都不吭声，静静候着直到双腿跪到发麻，终于等到Grandmaster取下缠绕他脖子的皮鞭。然后Loki感受到对方抬起他的下颚，小心翼翼地抚摸着颈上蹭破皮的地方，接下来便揽着他的后颈在伤处落下一个个温润的亲吻，“我该拿你怎么办呢，Lolo？”

听他这么叫自己，Loki便明白他没有自己想象的那么生气，故作委屈地说道，“既然Daddy宁愿听信旁人的话，那便罚我吧。”

“够了。”

一般情况下Loki的撒娇是极管用的，这次说完才反应过来话中影射的别人正是Tivan，也难怪Grandmaster让他住口，不过他想既然是Tivan传的话，他最多也只看到了自己和Fandral跳舞，对其他事一无所知，于是镇定了不少，“是Loki不乖了。可是他们的应酬好无趣，我就溜开一小会儿……Daddy不喜欢，我再也不会这样做了。”Loki说着，去牵Grandmaster搭在自己颈后的手，捧到面前沿着手背吻到指尖，见他没有拒绝，又含住手指模仿口交的动作吮吸起来。

Grandmaster享受地哼了声，“你和Fandral关系还不错？”

“谈不上，可是我不认识其他人。”Loki又半开玩笑地娇嗔，“我总不能和Tivan跳舞呀。我可不愿意。”

“是吗？Fandral似乎还挺喜欢你的，不是还送了你礼物吗？”

Loki没想到那种环境下Tivan也能看到Fandral递给他戒指，暗自吃惊。虽听Grandmaster的语气猜他还不知道具体是什么，但双眼被蒙住无法看到对方表情，Loki依旧战战兢兢，“他想利用我讨好你。我已经扔了。”

“我让人拆了酒吧的舞池，给你找回来了。”Grandmaster轻描淡写地说，收回手像是在口袋里摸索着什么，“好歹一番心意，你留着吧。”

等布料摩擦的声音停下来，Loki感觉到他又将手举到自己面前，一瞬间紧张得大脑一片空白，忘了说话，直到Grandmaster催促，他尽力控制着不要发抖，才伸出手。当碰到他手的边缘，Loki如履薄冰地覆上他的掌面，便碰到了掌心里托着的东西。不过只是这样轻轻一碰，Loki便从触感判断出这不是那枚造型别致的蛇形戒指，反应过来Grandmaster只是在测试自己，其实并不知道他和Fandral的事。想明白了眼前的局面，在真正接触到Grandmaster手里的东西之前，Loki迅速不着痕迹地收回手，“既然他的目的是讨你欢心，与我无关，东西还是你来处置吧。”

这下Grandmaster终于笑了，Loki松了口气，等着他接下来的反应，没想到竟被他直接抱了起来。突然的移动令Loki一阵眩晕，他赶紧伸出手臂圈住对方，将脑袋靠在他的肩上轻喘着气，但仍不忘数着步子，知道Grandmaster带他来了游戏室。从他怀里落地后，Loki乖巧地脱掉自己的衣服，任由Grandmaster牵着走到床边，让他给自己戴上项圈、铐住手脚，虽然皮鞭划过赤裸的肌肤再度引起颤栗，但这一次不是出于紧张或恐惧，而是由兴奋和期待组成的欲望协奏曲。

 

注1: 文中提及的钢琴曲， _Cantaloupe Island_ 来自Jeff Goldblum（饰Grandmaster） 2018年唱片 _The Capitol Studios Sessions_ ， _Love Letters_ 来自Beegie Adair 2011年同名唱片。

 

 

［201x年］

每年Tivan生日都会在他的私人小岛上举办宴会，来者不是位高权重便是非富即贵，Fandral万万没想到自己竟也在受邀之列。他怀疑Tivan在暗中筹谋着什么，但不可否认这也是一次绝佳的机会，能尽可能齐全地记录排查他的交易对象，Fandral没有拒绝的理由。不过当Grandmaster来以后，Fandral就不这么认为了，与之前他漠视自己的存在截然不同，今天Grandmaster落在他身上的眼神带着对猎物的傲慢和玩味。几次之后Fandral确认不是自己的错觉，便在他空闲下来的时候走上前向他问好，这时Tivan不知从哪儿走了过来，Fandral顺手从经过的服务生处取过香槟，祝他生日快乐。Tivan抿了一口酒，连连称赞，“Valkyrie果然懂行，她挑选的酒从来不会让人失望。”Grandmaster挑挑眉没有接话，Tivan又独自继续说到，“要让人给Loki送些吗？再送点吃的？”

“不用。”没给一句理由，Grandmaster就这样干脆地拒绝了。

Tivan自讨没趣一时语塞，Fandral想要缓和气氛，心直口快地说出他能想到的第一件事情，“Loki来了吗？”

“每年都来。”Tivan开玩笑地说，“就是来了也只是待房间里，我都不知道他是来给我过生日，还只是单纯离不开Grandmaster。”

“Taneleer Tivan，”这连名带姓的叫法为Grandmaster平添一份威严，他的眼里流露出警告的神情，“你喝多了。”

夹在这两人之间浑身不自在的Fandral赶紧找理由离开，任两人在原地继续隐晦地交流。他回想着Tivan的话，找服务生要来这个度假村的平面图，旁敲侧击问出岛屿东海岸的联排别墅是Tivan每次来的固定住处，大着胆子凭借一股直觉就往海边走去。当他看到灯火通明的那个房间窗户上熟悉的倒影时，心真切地紧了一下，甚至有一秒忘记了呼吸，像是被无意抽掉一帧的电影，旁人看不出变化，是唯有见识过的人才会知道的缺失。Fandral屏气凝神，越过花墙攀着墙壁爬上了二楼，他站在阳台的边缘，正准备翻进去，里面的人听到响动拉开了窗户，正是Loki。他像是刚洗过澡，黑色的发丝带着水汽软塌塌地垂在肩上，热气留在胸口的红潮在敞开的领口下若隐若现，或许因为急忙跑出来，他全身上下只随意套着一件衬衣，一双笔直修长的双腿光溜溜地杵着，将美好的躯体展露无遗。他看见Fandral抓着阳台栏杆边缘愣在那儿的模样，紧张的神情再也绷不住了，噗嗤笑出声来，“你怎么爬上来了？这么高的墙，多危险。”不过Loki很快又反应过来原因，做出夸张的表情，“也对，要是让他们看见你在这儿更危险。”

远离宴会的场所，岛屿边缘安静极了，只听得到海水起伏的声音，在一片黑暗中，背后房间漏出的灯光为Loki染上一层淡淡的光晕，月光倾泻在他的眼眶中，竟被更加清亮的双眸比了下去，Fandral沉沦在他专注的凝视中，追逐着这夜里所有的光，鼓起所有的勇气轻声说到，“爱的轻翼能助人飞过围墙，不会被砖墙阻挡，爱的力量能够做到所有的事。”（注2）

他以为Loki会听不明白他的话，或当他胡言乱语，但是Loki笑着，像是他们初见的那个夜晚，他赤裸着跪坐在他的身上，俯身向他索吻，窗户洒进来的月光包裹着他，漂亮得像一尊神，而眼前却又比当初更坦率也更温柔。Loki默契地接过他的话，“你来干什么呢？要是让他们看见了，一定会杀了你的。”

“你的眼睛比他们的武器更厉害，只要你温柔地看着我，他们就伤不到我。”

“我不愿意。”Loki颤抖着慢慢走进Fandral，直至碰到了阳台的边缘，他便也将手搭在了栏杆上，Fandral将自己的手轻柔地覆上，Loki没有挣脱，与他四目相对，“我也不愿意让他们看见你在这儿。”

“只要你愿意，就让他们看见我吧。与其因为得不到你的爱而苟活，还不如因此而丧生。”Fandral捏着Loki的手，不清楚究竟是谁的手在颤抖不已，也不愿意松开去探个究竟，他不敢去辨别Loki是否只是在与他对台词、还是也出自真心，只是一点点贴近他与他耳鬓厮磨。

可是绵绵情意还没有持续一秒，转瞬即逝，Loki稍微侧过脸，不去看他，“你应该回去了，回到宴会上去。”

“我只想永远在这儿。”

“回去吧。”Loki不知想起了什么，叹了口气，“温软美人、钱权名利，你想要的一切应有尽有，都可以通过宴会上的交易得到。”

Fandral没想到自己在他眼中竟是这样的人，但是Loki说得极为坦荡，不带丝毫的鄙夷，甚至没有评价的情绪，好像这一切对他来说是正常的。只是他的哀叹听起来饱含不合时宜又拼命隐忍的惆怅，Fandral不知道这种感伤从何而来，但是他清楚与他无关，忍不住想向他表白心迹，“可是我想要的都在这儿。”

听了这话，Loki看起来既吃惊又疑惑，微皱的眉头写着抗拒，委婉地替Fandral找借口，“你是在宴会上喝醉了吧？”

“我刚刚确实喝了酒，”Fandral不是轻言放弃的人，他接过Loki的话，“像极了你，每喝一口都是不同的味道。浅酌像是鲜花，留香又像是灌木，细品像是果实，深咽又像是蜜糖，你想尝尝吗？”

Loki被Fandral的描述勾起了兴趣，转来过看他，一下面对着面过于靠近的距离却让Loki好像有些不自在，他紧张得从喉咙挤出几乎轻不可闻的回应，“嗯？你带来了？”

“在这儿呢。”Fandral再向前了咫尺，吻上了Loki柔软的双唇，温柔地叩开唇齿舔舐他的舌尖，缱绻吮吸之间传递给他鲜花的芳香、灌木的清新、果实的饱满和蜜糖的醇郁，当然了，还有情爱的甜腻。

 

注2: 这一句及接下来几句台词都引用或改自《罗密欧与朱丽叶》阳台戏份。


	9. Kisses

［201x年］

自相遇以来，Grandmaster和Loki几乎就没有分开过，甚至Grandmaster不得不晚归的时候，也会让Tivan去家里确保Loki的状态。而每一年这个时候，Tivan都会在自己的岛上大张旗鼓举办生日宴会，一方面借此稳固人脉拓展交际，一方面方便他们进行不为人知的交易。这种他和Tivan都不在国内的情况下，Grandmaster没法将Loki一个人留在家里，带在身边的话，满岛的法外之徒和肮脏的下流生意也令他担忧，但是Tivan难以独当一面，所以Grandmaster不喜欢、又不得不出席这种场合。他只能将Loki安置在岛屿边缘的住处，传话任何人禁止靠近，出门前再三嘱咐Loki待在房内早点休息。不过Grandmaster知道如果他不在，Loki也睡不着，便想早早回去，可是Tivan来前就想他索要礼物，要求他在零点时当面送他，所以Grandmaster苦苦捱过时间，直至深夜才回。

他推门的时候听到水声，便直接走进了浴室。Loki正好躺进浴缸，听到声音一脸惊喜，看到是他却奇怪地顿了一下，虽很快恢复笑颜，可是眉宇间竟有淡淡的害怕。Grandmaster看他身上一道道伤痕在热水的浸泡下愈加发红，想起前几天因为酒吧的事责难Loki，欢爱的时候还在纠结，下手失了轻重，Loki也不知为何强忍着一直没说安全词，等他意识到自己过于粗暴时已经伤到了Loki。直到现在痕迹仍在，Grandmaster看到了不禁又是一阵心疼，走过去蹲在浴缸边，伸手按摩舒展他的眉头。

“宴会这么快就结束了吗？”

“还没有。”Grandmaster抬手将他湿漉漉的头发理到耳后，“想你了。”他知道Loki喜欢听甜言蜜语。

果然，Loki开心地坐起来伸手抱住他，在他脸颊上亲了又亲，“我也想你，Daddy。”

随着他这一拥抱，大量的水沿着手臂流淌到对方身上，将一身定制的西装弄湿了一大片，Grandmaster干脆顺势将他抱了起来。虽已是孟夏，透过阳台大敞的落地窗袭来阵阵凉风，仍让Loki冷得打颤，Grandmaster将他放在床上后走过去关窗，“怎么窗户全打开了？”

“刚刚觉得有些闷。”

“稍微开开就行，岛上不安全，不许再这样了。”Grandmaster转向他，看Loki垂着头坐在床边，于心不忍觉得自己或许有些苛责，取来毛巾裹住Loki，替他擦着仍旧微微滴水的头发，就像是他小时候那样。然后Grandmaster想起他平日的作息，随口问道，“今天怎么这个时间还在洗澡？”说完透过毛巾的边缘看到他红彤彤的耳根，Grandmaster手上的动作更加温柔，他放下毛巾，坐到Loki的身边平视他，“别泡久了，对身体不好。”

“嗯知道了。”Loki回避着他的眼神，低下头看向他方才因为抱他被打湿的衣服，“都湿透了，我帮你换。”

Grandmaster拦下他的手，掀开被子，“快进去，乖。我换好了就来。”不过等他洗完澡回到房内，却看到Loki已经睡着了。Grandmaster钻进被子从背后抱住他，Loki条件反射地往他怀里缩了缩，略显僵硬的后背和比平时更沉的呼吸声暴露了他假睡的事实。Grandmaster摸着他身体上的伤痕百感交集，便没有点破，只吻了下他的肩膀，任由他继续睡了。

 

 

［201x年］

Grandmaster起身的时候Loki就醒了，他向来睡得极浅，唯有身边这人的陪伴会令他安心。不过想到昨夜发生的事情，Loki不知如何面对他，直到对方带上了门才犹豫地睁开眼睛，扫了一眼放在桌上的牛奶和松饼，又收回目光在空荡荡的房间里漫无目的地巡视，落到阳台飘窗时不禁一愣，想起了Fandral，Loki条件反射般摸了摸自己的嘴唇，不由得脸颊有些微微发烫。他回忆起那种全新的感觉，不同于他曾经历过的所有亲吻，独一无二的温柔包裹着排山倒海的热烈感情，却又纯粹得不带一丝情欲，无须任何技巧，如履薄冰地越过唇齿后，便跟随本能放纵地追逐缠绕彼此的舌尖，融化在一次次轻微却令人战栗的触碰之间，没有强势地攻略，也没有献媚和讨好，只是茫茫沧海上两叶孤舟的相遇，熙攘人群中两个平等灵魂的融合，是世间最简单、又最美好的存在。

可是当目光游离回到房内，看到床头柜上Grandmaster的手表，Loki的眼神很快暗了下去，被熟悉的愧疚、羞耻和恐惧所淹没，正如每一次他忤逆Grandmaster时那样，哪怕只是一个转瞬即逝的简单想法，也足以使他怀疑、反省甚至厌恶自己。Loki躺在那儿，只能一直盯着雪白的天花板和墙壁，循环往复乏味至极，思绪也不知不觉逐渐散漫，他一边命令自己回想起Grandmaster待他的点点滴滴，一边却任由和Fandral相处的混乱记忆混入其中。恍惚间Loki陷入昏睡的边缘，此时却听到一个轻巧又坚定的声音顺着风飘入房内，温柔地敲响他的心扉，“Loki！”

Loki抓起一件衣服套上便跑向了阳台，突然的起身和当空的烈日令他止不住地眩晕，却仍旧清晰可见站在花墙边上那人满脸的憧憬和欣喜，正午的阳光像是全落在了他的眼眶里，闪耀着炽热又漂亮的光芒，拥有足以融化世界上任何一块坚冰的力量，譬如此刻，Loki便在这魔力的注视下咧开了嘴，“Fandral？”听到自己的名字Fandral开心极了，只顾一个劲儿地笑，直到Loki问他，“你怎么来了？”

“我担心你一个人无聊，来陪你。”

第一次听到有人对自己这样说，Loki觉得有几分好笑，又有些细微的说不出来的别样情绪，于是耐着性子，“不需要。你快回去。”

不过Fandral可不是轻言放弃的人，他眨眨眼，“你不会登岛之后一直待在房间里吧？你去过海边吗？今天天气可好了，我们一起去游泳吧！……”

站在阳台上的Loki只需抬眼，便能看到不远处稀疏的树木后面闪闪发光的海面，微风下起伏的波浪带着金色的阳光沉浮，荡漾出令人屏息的美，他想起自己来过这岛几次，却从未踏足沙滩近距离地观过海，着实有些心动。Loki收回眼神落到喋喋不休的Fandral身上，一阵心软差点儿答应了他，却在看到挽起的袖口下若隐若现的红色伤痕时，口气变得冰冷，“没兴趣。”

“那你想做什么呢？”Fandral脾气极好，依旧笑嘻嘻地问他，“我陪你。”

Loki向来不是做主的那一个，被问到这样的问题只觉得心慌意乱，莫名的烦躁涌上心头，他看着Fandral的笑脸不知作何反应，干脆不说话，转过身朝房内走去。

“别走！Loki，我只是想看看你。”Fandral见了也有些着急，看到他充耳不闻地拉着窗户，声音都拔高了一个音调，“你不下来的话，我这就上去！”

听言Loki吃了一惊，扭过头看到Fandral双手已经攀上墙壁，做出向上爬的姿势，大步走回栏杆边上，厉声道，“住手！”

Fandral看到返回的Loki，感受到了希望，“下来吧，Loki，你陪陪我，好吗？”看到Loki默不作声，Fandral又笑起来，变得几分无赖，“你不答应，就换我陪你。”

话音未落Fandral的脚也蹬上了墙壁，伸长了手去抓上方的凸起，灵活地向上攀爬，眼看两三个动作就来到了阳台边缘，趴着栏杆就要跳进阳台，Loki扯下衣袖遮住身上的伤痕，慌乱地看了眼充斥着他和Grandmaster衣物的房间，移动一步挡在了Fandral身前，脱口而出，“我答应你！”说完这话Loki就后悔了，但是看着对方亮晶晶的眼睛却又无法收回，只能向后退走避开他的拥抱，无奈地说，“我换身衣服，你先下去。”

还好Fandral没再说什么，迅速地跳下了阳台，稳稳落地的瞬间骄傲地抬头看向Loki，而后者顾不上惊叹，赶紧回到房间拉上窗帘，一心担忧Fandral刚才是否看到Grandmaster的物件，随意地换上便服，唯恐再生事端，不等Fandral催促赶紧回到了阳台。

Fandral疑惑地看着Loki翻过围栏，“你也这样下来？”

“门锁了。”Loki不愿多说，专注地盯着自己脚下，跳到了阳台下方一个平台上，看到离地面仍有些距离，不禁犹豫起来。

然后他看到Fandral伸长了手臂，“放心跳吧，我会接住你的。”

Loki看了眼远方波光粼粼的海面，又看了看眼前容光焕发的Fandral，两份光彩似乎逐渐融合在一起，闪闪诱人。Loki眼睛一闭，就大胆向下跳去，落进了对方坚实温暖的怀抱。他推开Fandral侧过身，悄悄喘着气，适应着脚踏泥土的真实感，稳稳心神后又理了理头发和衣服，听到身旁传来满是笑意的声音，“还是这么优雅呢，Loki。”然后也忍不住笑了。

 

 

［201x年］

头顶着烈日一同走向海滩，Fandral忧虑地看着包裹得严严实实遍身漆黑的Loki，担心他是否会中暑，但走了好一段路，又看他依旧面色苍白，不经意间触碰到的手也是冰凉极了，便将担忧咽了下去。Loki倒是有些不满，“你盯着我干什么？”

“好看。”Fandral嬉笑着，看Loki手足无措地瞪他，鼓起的脸颊圆润得过分可爱，便心情甚好，伸手去掐他的侧脸。Loki反应过来，向后退了一步避开他的手，警惕又戒备地看着他。Fandral失落地收回手，“我真看不透你，有时候对我热情似火，有时候又冷若冰霜。”

面对他的坦率，Loki惊讶且不解，但他很快压下了这些情绪，冷漠地说到，“我以为你是个聪明人，怎么净说傻话。”

看出他的不悦甚至是不屑，Fandral一时哑口无言，为自己破坏了两人的和平相处而懊悔，还好Loki并不再说什么，也不看他，转过身继续朝海边走去，Fandral只得抑制住内心的无限疑问跟上他的步伐。而走到海滩边缘时，Loki的坏情绪似乎一下不见了，他望着轻轻拍打沙滩的海水起起落落，眼底流露出孩童般的好奇，然后像是下了极大的决心，跟着Fandral脱下鞋袜，让整个脚底亲密地与细沙触碰在一起。Fandral蹲下替他挽起裤腿，露出半截纤细光滑的小腿，看得Fandral心猿意马，赶紧站起来，还是没忍住去拉Loki的手，带他朝海岸走去。Loki像是看出了他的意图，这一次没有挣脱出来，温顺地跟着他，甚至在海水扑到脚上时紧张又欣喜地捏了捏他的手。

“想到海里去吗？”

Loki的眼眶盈满呼之欲出的渴望，将眼睛渲染得无比晶莹，可是他却摇摇头，“我不会游泳。”

“我教你。”Fandral尽量使自己的声音温柔却不失信赖，可是Loki还是拒绝了他。

“下次吧。”说完Loki咬紧了嘴唇，扭过头不看他。

“总有一天，Loki，你要学会享受生活。”Fandral不由感慨，但看他的模样于心不忍，不再勉强他，“不过现在我还有其他的办法。”

这下Loki恢复了兴致，“什么？”

看到Loki笑起来，Fandral也跟着笑，他牵着Loki回到沙滩上，替他清理干净脚上的细沙，又穿好鞋袜，重新将他的手握紧，“我带你去。”然后凭借打听来的消息，Fandral顺利找到了岛上的码头，带着Loki上了一艘精致的小艇，“这些只是岛屿的装饰品，平日没人会来。”看到他不置可否地挑眉，Fandral又补充了句，“而且你不用担心，今天Grandmaster不在岛上。”然后他看到Loki又露出了昨夜那种隐忍的感伤，但还不等他发问，Loki笑意背后的情绪在他看清之前已经消散，他看似自在地坐下，催促Fandral赶紧开船。

游艇颇为小巧，加之担心被人发现，Fandral并未将船驶出太远，但也足以令Loki开心起来。他用指尖轻点海面，在粼粼微波中点出细小的涟漪，虽然一层一层很快消散在茫茫海面，他却乐此不疲。可即便是如此愉悦，Loki似乎仍保持着那份警觉，当太阳刚刚开始西斜，洒在海面的热度还未消散一分一毫，他便收起了玩心，“不早了，该回去了。”

Fandral差点儿就没忍住问他为何如此顺从于Grandmaster，哪怕真是父子也过于卑微，但思及Loki之前的反应，他还是控制住了自己安抚起他来，“不会被他发现的。再等等好吗？我想给你看样东西。”

还好Loki皱着眉纠结了许久后，最终点了点头，然后再也不催Fandral，独自趴在船沿边上望着海水发起呆，时不时回应几句他的话，看起来昏昏欲睡。所以当Fandral拍他的肩示意他看向海平面时，他还有些发愣没有反应过来。不过那轮橘红的巨球实在夺目，带着耀眼又和煦的光彩在眼前逐渐放大，一点点向海平面以下沉去，将天与海的交界染得绚烂极了，世界万物都沾染上那份带着余热的温柔，散发出独特的魅力。短暂的惊讶之后，Loki便睁大了眼几近贪婪地盯着美轮美奂的落日，余晖也洒到他的周身，给他镀上一层暖暖的光圈，连根根睫毛都熠熠生辉起来，眼睛更是漂亮得惊心动魄，亮晶晶的像是装下了整个夕阳。他眼角余光瞟到目不转睛盯着他的Fandral，羞涩又难得真诚地笑起来，“谢谢。”

一直不忍心打扰Loki欣赏美景的Fandral此时才拿出了早已准备好的水灯递给他，等他接过后点燃了灯，“许个愿吧。”看着Loki将信将疑地闭眼喃喃，Fandral忍俊不禁，然后和他一起托着水灯放上海面，拨拉着海水使它沿着余晖荡向夕阳。“许什么愿了？”

Loki恋恋不舍地收回目光，却像是还沉溺在这美景之中，心情颇佳，俏皮地转溜着绿眼珠，“秘密～”

“要说出来才会实现的。”

本是Fandral随口一言，Loki却认真地犹豫许久，“那你先说。”

Fandral被他一本正经的模样逗笑，又在撞上他专注的眼神时心动不已，不由自主倾身靠近Loki，“你真想知道我的愿望？”

见状Loki以为Fandral准备告诉自己，便也凑近了些，“快说呀。”

夕阳余晖落在Loki平日白皙的肌肤上变得透亮，同时又照得他身上暖呼呼的，清新迷人的味道在余热里显得愈发浓郁，绕成一丝丝看不见的线捆绑着Fandral一再靠近，他覆上Loki搭在船身上未收回的手，“我想和你在一起。”然后在金色的光芒里，他另一只手捧起Loki的脸，用亲吻堵住他因诧异分开的双唇，将所有的怀疑都咽了下去，在缠绵交缠的唇舌间献上他全部的爱意。


	10. Crack

 

［201x年］

不知何故，Grandmaster有些心神不宁，想起Loki前一晚的反应，总觉得不对劲。虽说离开前他让Tivan找人盯着别墅，一整天下来也没有接到任何报告，但一颗心总是悬着，不等到晚上的活动开始他便早早地回去了。Loki显然没料到他会回来得如此早，听到开门的声音显得格外惊讶，但很快笑起来，从窗边奔到门口投进他的怀里，热情地搂住他的脖子磨蹭他的耳鬓。直至此时将Loki圈在怀里，Grandmaster才觉得踏实，他捧着Loki的脸亲了又亲，弯腰将他打横抱起走回房内，却再次被那种怪异的感觉击中。Grandmaster抱着Loki在沙发上坐下，手掌擦过他的大腿，竟察觉到衣料传来微微发烫的温度，他仔细看到Loki难得泛红的脸颊还留有阳光晒过的痕迹，埋头在他的颈窝，肌肤蹭到他黑亮的秀发散发着同样的热度，“你出去了？”

Loki的声音平稳极了，“没有呀。”

即使倚在他的肩上看不到他的脸，Grandmaster也能想象出他如何眨巴着眼睛露出一副无辜的模样，可是Grandmaster知道Loki此刻的心慌，他蹭着他的侧脸，亲吻他的耳朵和颈后，能感受到他身上愈发热起来，“你脸红什么？”

“我梦到你了……下午我到阳台上晒太阳，暖洋洋的可舒服了，就睡着了。”Loki的声音带上了恰到好处的娇媚和羞涩，“我梦到你回来，一个劲儿地亲我，把我吻醒，又把我吻得晕乎乎的，然后我们在阳台上做爱。我刚醒，你就回来了，我都分不清是梦还是真的了……”

Grandmaster看了眼阳台上多出的躺椅，回想着房间的朝向，琢磨着Loki的话，同时托起他的下巴吻上他的嘴。两片薄唇轻易地被他破开，由他一一含住吮吸得越发红润，他悠然地在Loki唇齿间挑逗着，却偏偏回避了那柔软的舌头，只灵活地舔过他的上颚和牙床，惹得Loki有些小情绪，假意伸手抵住他的胸膛想要推开他，又轻轻发力咬住他的嘴唇不满地索取。Grandmaster将他的手别到身后，揽着他的腰贴近自己，“就是这样一个劲儿地亲你吗？”

“嗯啊……”Loki被他逼着无法合嘴，口腔内累积的涎液随着回应顺嘴角溢出，他又羞又急，“Daddy！”

Grandmaster笑起来，又将手插入他的大腿下，抱着他站起来，“乖，Daddy这就带你去阳台做爱。”

“不要！”Loki突然提高了音量，难得一见地反驳他，看他不悦的样子，竟然吓得有些发抖。

他没想到Loki这样抗拒，猜测是上一次自己太过粗暴，看他散乱的领口露出的肌肤上一道伤痕，也有些心疼，“我会温柔的。”

Loki望着他愣了一下，又迅速地躲开他的眼神，就在Grandmaster怀疑他想错了的时候，Loki又应下他的话，“轻一点。就在房间里。”

看他软下来，Grandmaster也松了口气，假装没看见Loki几次眼神瞟向阳台，压下疑虑，抱着他折回床边将他压倒在床上。可是当脱下他的衬衣，那种不对劲的感觉又找上了Grandmaster，Loki通红的脸颊和脖颈上与白皙的上半身相比更加突出了，这绝不是在阳台上晒一晒便会有的颜色。Grandmaster尽力压抑着，提醒自己完事后再找个信任的人检查别墅周围的所有监控，却也控制不住脾气，收紧了捏在Loki腰上的手，堵上他的嘴，强迫他咽下因吃痛发出的嘶声。

 

 

［201x年］

一如以往的性事，Loki给自己做好润滑，双手撑在Grandmaster的肩头，面对着他慢慢坐了下去，让他的坚挺填满身下的空虚。他听到对方发出赞叹的声音，却还是清楚，Grandmaster正在生气。纵使一般由他挑起情欲后，都是让Loki为他服务，Grandmaster也常会怜爱地扶着他的腰、不断地亲吻他以分散他的注意力，减轻他被进入时的痛苦。而今天的他虽然笑着，眼底的无动于衷却让人背脊发凉，Loki想起自己说的谎便一阵心虚，讨好地向他索吻，正在此时似乎听到开门的声音。为情欲和愧疚扰乱的Loki来不及做出反应，甚至不敢猜测来人，只条件反射地埋头在对方颈窝。还好Grandmaster一把扯过旁边的被单盖住他裸露的后背，安抚地摸摸他的头发，“有我呢。”这时脚步声停在床尾，Loki更是不敢抬头，往Grandmaster怀里缩时听到他再度开口，“你吓到我的宝贝了。”

一听他这淡定的声音，Loki就知道来的人是谁了。果不其然，Tivan的声音隔着被单也真真切切，“也不是第一次了。”

话音未落，Grandmaster收紧了手捂着被单，Loki有些喘不过气来，他想扯下这个禁锢质问他，不是第一次是什么意思？显然Grandmaster也十分不悦，“你是嫌自己多了眼睛还是多了舌头？”

Tivan似乎短促地笑了一声，“至于么？”

“滚出去。”

“我有正事。”Tivan顿了顿，看Grandmaster没有发问的意思，又自顾自地说，“老爹出事了，子弹击穿了肺，刚送了医院。”

几句话信息量太大，Loki不禁发懵，他从未听Grandmaster提过自己的父亲，而是相信他说自己是他唯一的家人。不过或许Grandmaster真是这么认为，Loki伏在他的胸膛甚至都感受不到一点情绪的变化，他的声音和方才一般冷漠，“知道了。你去准备一下，我和你停机坪碰面。现在出去，带上门。”

一阵沉默后，房间里再次响起脚步声和关门声，Loki才从被单下钻了出来，担忧地望向Grandmaster。后者什么也没说，眨眨眼拍了拍他的屁股，示意他继续。Loki知道自己的眉头一定皱起来了，因为下一秒Grandmaster就伸手抚摸他他眉心，然后捧着他的脸，“我会处理的。”

“Tivan说……”

“Loki，别信他。”Grandmaster鲜少这样严肃，“不管他说什么，其他人说什么，都不要信。你只能相信我。”

原本Loki是打算问他父亲的事，Grandmaster却似乎另有所指，是让自己不要相信Tivan关于Grandmaster除了他还有别人的暗示吗？Loki想起曾经因为他展示的几张照片便离家出走的事，想起自己对此做下不会干涉Grandmaster其他生活的决定，又想起因此在酒吧碰上Fandral与之缠绵，想起重逢以来抵抗不住他的表白和他一再情不自禁的接吻，Loki看着Grandmaster，突然意识到他们俩人一直都在欺骗彼此，眼眶一酸，眼泪就掉下来了。

 

 

［201x年］

出于Loki的坚持，Fandral只送了他一段路，两人在距离别墅仍有一段距离的地方便分别了。看着Loki的身影越来越小变成模糊的点，Fandral正准备回去，这时稀松的树荫下传来不可思议的叹气，“我应该带上一面镜子，让你瞧瞧自己的蠢样。”

看清来人Fandral吃了一惊，“Valkyrie？”他只知道她是Grandmaster的人，还未曾和她直接打过交道，摸不清她的来意，“我不明白你的意思。”

Valkyrie不说话，朝海边走去，他故作镇定不紧不慢地跟了上去。海浪的声音在沉沉暮色中显得格外吵嚷，如果不是Valkyrie转过身看着他，他差点儿没听清她在说什么，“你喜欢那小子。”她不是向他确认，而是笃定地陈述这一事实，看Fandral有些犹豫，她继续说道，“刚刚海边发生的事我都看到了。”

如此一来Fandral放弃糊弄过去的想法，考虑到她没有直接告诉Grandmaster，而是来找自己，或许她对他也不是那么忠心，于是Fandral决定与她谈一谈，“你想要什么？”

“我只是想提醒你。你放弃吧。”Valkyrie顿了顿，看Fandral没有反应，目光犀利起来，“我真不该帮你的。”

Fandral凡事都经过深思熟虑，自然料想过各种后果，便无所谓地笑了笑，“你大可一走了之。”

“谁让我已经引火上了身？要是知道有今天，当初我就不会替你遮掩和Loki的一夜情。”Valkyrie看着一脸震惊的Fandral，有些不耐烦，“几年前把他从酒吧带回家过夜的是你吧？我都不知道该夸你大胆还是骂你愚蠢，竟然敢在Grandmaster的眼皮子底下再次勾引Loki。”

没想到她连这事也一清二楚，Fandral没必要再遮掩，也无心与她解释，只是担心Loki，“还有谁知道？”

“这个你不用管。”

“Grandmaster？”Fandral回想起昨晚宴会他看向自己的眼神，虽然古怪，却也没有其他负面的情绪，而且依他的性格，如果得知此事，应该不会放任他至今，“不，他还不知道。”

“迟早的事。那天你和Loki在酒吧跳舞，”看Fandral点头示意，Valkyrie继续说到，“他第二天就调了监控，又吩咐人拆了水池，不知道是找什么东西。还好我与老板是老朋友了，他告诉我早些时候也有人大张旗鼓地在舞台的水池里找东西，”说到这儿她哼了一声，似乎在嘲笑Fandral的大意，“想必是你了。”

听言Fandral后知后觉自己的过失，当初捞起来的戒指此时正悬挂在胸前，在海风的吹拂下发出透心的冰凉，“但是你没有告诉他。”

“我本应该说的。”Valkyrie耸耸肩，“我能看看那枚戒指吗？”

在分不清对方立场的情况下，Fandral自然不能坦白，他已经暴露得够多了，他摇了摇头。

Valkyrie也不在意，“我听了描述，也就明白了，找了替代品交给了他。”她眯起眼睛，“但是我想有必要让你知道，那枚戒指是他送给Loki的。让Grandmaster看见，等于直接告诉他你就是那个和Loki发生关系的人，这是他绝对无法容忍的。”

“你为什么要提醒我？”

“因为现在这不仅是你一个人的事。两年前我替他调查Loki出走的事，查到你我就收了手，找了替罪羊。对于我们所有人来说，那件事已经结束了，如果现在他怀疑你，迟早也会开始怀疑我。”

这一番话对于Fandral而言简直匪夷所思，“替罪羊？”

Valkyrie朝他摆手，“我自有我的理由。你只用记住，无论你是否还想与Grandmaster继续交易，都碰不得Loki。”

暮色愈发苍茫，远处的灯光一点一点亮起来，衬得海边更加黯淡，Fandral几乎完全看不清Valkyrie的表情。他分析着她的话，显然Valkyrie对他和Loki之间所有的事情了如指掌，但出于某种目的并未向Grandmaster和盘托出，而且因为几年前她的隐瞒现在两人在一条船上，于是她不得不继续替他说谎，并且警告他下一步的行动。她知道他是卧底吗？她起初为何帮他逃过一劫？她究竟是什么人？Fandral满脑子的疑问，又想起自己一直想证实Loki和Grandmaster的身份，此时正是最好的机会。思及直接询问Valkyrie肯定不会透露分毫，Fandral想了想才说到，“我怎么做是我的事。再说Loki也不小了，Grandmaster总不会一直不允许他谈恋爱吧？”

Valkyrie不可思议地挑眉，露出像是可笑又像是可悲的神情，“你还不知道他俩的关系？”

海浪在逐渐强劲的大风下翻滚搅动着，掀起越发激烈的水花，层层拍打在沙滩上，发出喧嚷的轰鸣，Fandral有些听不清Valkyrie的声音，便示意她往回走。无奈衬衣也被这风吹得鼓起，飒飒作声，只能断续听到她的话顺着海风飘到耳畔。一字一词用力地敲打Fandral的耳膜，一声声传进他的胸腔，“他们……是恋人……那是……求婚戒指……”

随着Fandral停下脚步，胸前的戒指也逐渐停下摇摆，独特而分明的棱角撞到胸膛上产生轻微的疼痛，海风穿透了单薄的衬衣，令人似乎除了冰冷别无其它感受。他忽然想起Loki望向Grandmaster的眼神，想起见面时他仰头亲吻他的侧脸，回屋时他牵起他的手十指紧扣，所有的过分亲昵与依恋都有了答案。Fandral觉得世界仿佛静止在了这一刻，唯有海风吹乱了他的发丝，遮挡在眼前模糊了去路，泛起的浪花被风裹夹着漂浮飞升，点点海水落到眼角格外腥咸。而今夜这风比任何时候都凛冽，没有停下的兆头，只一阵一阵灌进体内，吹得整个胸腔哗哗作响，细小到只有Fandral能听见的呼啸像是大海的哭声，令人心碎不已。

 

 


	11. Break

 

［201x年］

当Tivan带来父亲受伤的消息，Grandmaster并没有流露出不一样的情绪，他们本来就是踩着刀尖生活的人，受伤流血并不陌生，何况他和父亲感情不深，加之已经有十多年未见面，Grandmaster都快忘了他的模样，听了Tivan的话，他心里纵使泛起一点涟漪，也不过数秒便很快平静下来。可是Loki却哭起来了。Grandmaster回想着方才的对话，抹掉他的眼泪，“怎么了，Lolo？”

Loki不说话，挡掉他的手，埋在他的颈间，冰凉的眼泪落在他的肌肤上沿着肌肉向下滑落，所及之处却莫名发烫。即便了解Loki的多愁善感，这次Grandmaster也有些心慌，他抱住Loki，轻捋他散落的黑发，“乖，乖，我在这儿。”他由着Loki发泄，思索着是他或Tivan说的哪一句话惹到了他。他不认为Loki会因为他从未提及过的父亲受伤而落泪，他甚少与人打交道，向来漠不关心他人，一次Tivan手臂受伤，鲜血浸红了大半件衣裳，Loki给他开了门后径直回到房内，也没有告知Grandmaster这事，等Tivan走进来他才看到，而Loki坐在一旁任他检查Tivan的伤口，眼皮都没抬一下。也就只有自己中枪那次，Grandmaster看到Loki哭过，那现在他是因为回想起那次而害怕吗？Grandmaster一直避免Loki接触他平日的事务，至多让Tivan带他做一些简单的事找乐子，也不清楚他到底对他的真实“工作”了解多少，Grandmaster不想让他因此活得胆战心惊，他也相信自己安排得当，Loki不应该会为此类事所扰。

想来想去，刚刚他们谈话时，Loki确实有片刻的颤抖，正是当Tivan调侃曾经也撞见过Grandmaster与别人欢爱。Grandmaster仔细回想，那还是他读大学之前、仍住在家里的时候，他与Tivan的房间对门，Tivan常常不打招呼就推门而入，他也无所谓，任由他去，只是不知道他为何突然提起此事。Loki的反应会是因为这句随口的玩笑吗？这一念头也转瞬即逝，Grandmaster回过神觉得无比荒诞，自己竟然像一个不谙世事初陷爱河的青涩少年般揣测对方是在吃醋，又不禁苦笑，Loki何曾尝过这种磨人的滋味，一直是他，为别人多看Loki一眼而恨不得剜掉那人的眼球，因别人调笑Loki一句而做得出取掉那人的舌头。他势必是因为Fandral的出现有些疯魔，竟幻想Loki也会为他打翻一次醋罐子。想起Fandral他便有几分不悦，若不是Tivan阻拦，再三强调Fandral救过他，Gast家族的人不能背信弃义，加上Fandral年纪轻轻便在警局身居要职，Grandmaster怀疑他背后还有其他推手，而自己刚刚废掉上一个在警局的联络人，若是反复换人也于己不利，不然就凭Fandral试图向Loki送礼讨欢心，Grandmaster早已砍掉他的双手。想到这儿Grandmaster又有些烦躁，Loki这段时间总让他觉得不对劲，他不想勉强他，可Loki有事在瞒着他，实在令人挫败又不安。

于是Grandmaster扳过Loki的肩，令他坐正了直视自己，刚强硬起来的态度却在看到他水汪汪的绿眼睛时软了下来，“好啦，Lolo，难道你不信任我吗？”说着他忍不住去亲吻那双盈盈的眼眶，沿着泪痕一路吻到唇边，含着他的双唇温柔地吮吸着。当Loki轻喘着气微微张开嘴，Grandmaster利索地撬开他的唇齿，感受到熟悉的舌尖带来沉默却缠绵的回应，他立即搂紧Loki压倒在床上，抬起他的腿搁到肩上，迅速重新进入他诱人的身体。一切都还是那么的美妙，Loki漂亮的眼睛里满是他的倒影，痛苦混合激情在光洁饱满的额头催出晶莹的汗珠，衬出一种柔弱易碎的美感，令人怜惜不已。他的身体在他的爱抚下颤栗着，却仍不断地迎合着他，他喊着他的名字，拼命压抑又忍不住放肆的呻吟从胸腔逸出，游荡在肉体撞击的声响之中格外淫逸。Loki紧抓他的肌肉，像是无声的鼓励，Grandmaster无法控制加大了力道和速度，惹得Loki声声尖叫，在他阵阵抽搐收紧的甬道作用下，Grandmaster也逐渐飘然起来，将自己毫无保留全部献给了他。

恍惚之间，Grandmaster似乎听到Loki凑到他耳边小声地告白，“Daddy，我真的很爱你。”他不禁为话语中的情真意切心头发颤，却不知为何，又觉得Loki的声音脆弱得令人心碎，像是告别般厚重而悲伤，让他恐惧极了。Grandmaster抱紧了Loki，亲了又亲他的脸颊，还能感受到泪水留下的味道，他不知道自己的声音为何也颤抖起来，“我也爱你。”

 

 

［201x年］

再见到Tivan的时候，Loki想起刚刚的事，止不住有些尴尬，Tivan却仿若无事发生，跟机长说了几句话，回到舱内坐到两人的对面，“都安排好了，三个小时就能到G城。”看Grandmaster只是点头，Tivan欲言又止，“我有话对你说。”

这话像是一道咒语画了个圈，把他和Grandmaster绕在里面的同时，将Loki隔绝在外，这不是Tivan第一次这样做了，Loki知趣地松开Grandmaster的手，却在听到Tivan的下一句话时愣住，“你可以去酒吧找他们。”说着他抬手指了指方向。

“你的人不留下善终吗？”Grandmaster问出了Loki的疑惑。

“基本都是你的人，Topaz、Valkyrie……”Tivan又说了两个名字，然后刻意顿了一下，瞟了眼Loki，“和Fandral。我们都走了，没人盯梢，我不放心留他一个人在岛上。”Grandmaster冷哼一声，不可置否，Tivan笑着望向Loki，再次催促着，“都是你认识的，去吧。”

Grandmaster的温度自仍纠缠在一起的指尖传来，Loki回想起方才与他的缠绵，又想起早些时候在海边的亲吻，一时竟不知如何面对Fandral，下意识地握紧了牵着的手。Grandmaster不着痕迹地捏了捏他的手，招呼Tivan，“直接说。”

Tivan笑容有些凝滞，“你不是说不能当着孩子的面讨论那些事吗？”

“他已经长大了。是时候了。”Grandmaster说着朝Loki眨眨眼，Loki忍不住朝他的方向又挪近了点儿，Grandmaster伸过手将他揽入怀中，令他倍感安心。

不过Tivan却平白无故起了怒气，“这么说你是决定随时都把他带在身边了？带回G城？带去见老爹？”

“有何不可？”Loki倚靠着Grandmaster的胸膛，虽然看不到他的表情，可是能听出他的声音都带着笑意。

“你疯了！”Tivan突然大叫，吓了Loki一跳，不过他猜测Grandmaster表情也不好看，因为Tivan声音很快小下来，“我是说，你要想清楚。你明知道老爹不同意你和男人在一起，你直接带人回去，是想气死他吗？”

Grandmaster冷笑，“我不需要他的同意。我只是告知他这个既定的事实。”

“没有他的同意，你还想不想接班了？”

“你以为我想？”

“都走到今天这一步了，你不想也不行。”

Loki听得云里雾里，扭过头望向Grandmaster，他正因为Tivan这话皱起眉头，看到Loki仰面看他，安抚地亲亲他的额头，“没事，别多想。”然后才重新看着Tivan，“还不到说这个的时候。老爹这次也不一定会死呢。”

“得了吧，难不成我们这么着急赶回去只是为了探望他？”Tivan不屑地笑着，不过当Grandmaster将手指放到唇边示意时还是收起了笑容，忿忿地端起面前的酒杯一饮而尽，“他若没死倒还好，还能替你挡一挡非议。他若死了，你以为就高枕无忧了？多少人猜测当年的事情，你带Loki回去不是落人口实吗？你难道忘了家族里谁不对你的位置虎视眈眈？”

“够了！你当着Loki的面说这些干什么？”

“你不是说是时候了吗？”Tivan不畏Grandmaster将桌子拍得咣当作响，难得地与他顶嘴，“且不说G城多少人会想用Loki来威胁你，多少人想要他的命，此次老爹病危，我们这一回去势必引起腥风血雨，到时候没人顾得了他。Loki跟了你，一定要有这个心理准备，不然你带他回家，不就是送羊入虎口吗？你到底有没有为Loki考虑！”

不知因为气愤或是其他什么情绪，一口气说完这些话后，Tivan红着脸大口喘着气。Loki听到他的意思竟是在为自己考虑，感到莫名其妙，不禁想要发笑，他刚想要开口，但是又看到Grandmaster似乎是在认真思考这一番话，不明所以地闭上了嘴，甚至在Tivan严肃得几近凶狠的注视下发抖起来。Grandmaster察觉到了，圈着他的手臂又收紧了些，Loki也就顺势往他的怀里缩了缩，耳边响起Grandmaster轻声的叹息，“那就先回S城。我先送Loki回家。”

听到Grandmaster松口，Loki似乎看到Tivan露出一抹古怪的微笑，但他还没看清便消失不见，Loki以为是自己的错觉，毕竟眼前Tivan像是认真在出谋划策着，“没时间了。如果同时接到消息，你其他兄弟现在应该都已经到G城了。”

“说不能去是你，催促着去也是你。Tivan，你到底在打什么主意？”Grandmaster戏谑地说着，语调轻松，可是Loki听出来满满的冰冷和不悦，Tivan应该也察觉到了，沉默着不回话。直过了会儿Grandmaster才继续说到，“你去协商一下，现在去N城。下了飞机再兵分两路，Topaz带Loki回去，我们去G城。”看Tivan还要说什么，Grandmaster摆摆手，“我心意已决。”

“好，我们先去N城，但你必须把Topaz带在身边。现在是关键的时刻，身边得有可用的人。”看Grandmaster点头应允，Tivan才起身去到机长室。

Loki不清楚发生了什么事，但是显然，现在他与Grandmaster不得不分开一段时间，突如其来的恐惧抓紧了他的心脏，拽得他有些喘不过气，“你要离开吗？”

“乖，我很快就回来。”Grandmaster信誓旦旦地保证着，“等我解决这些麻烦，我们就可以结婚了，然后再也不分开，永远在一起，好不好？”混乱繁杂的思绪充斥满Loki的大脑，他木然地点点头，承接回应着对方的亲吻，过了好一会儿Grandmaster才松开他，抵在他的耳边轻声说到，“等我回来。别相信任何人。”

Loki从他的怀抱中松出来，看到Tivan一边朝他们走来，一边点头示意一切已经安排妥当。等他落座后Grandmaster又吩咐他，“等下你先送Loki回家，再到G城与我汇合。另外S城也不一定安全，我担心他们会找到家里去。你多找点人守着。”

“为何不干脆让Fandral去呢？我们不能带他去G城，下了飞机他终归是要回S城的。”Tivan想了想又补充到，“而且他是警察，Loki跟着他也安全。回去了可以让Fandral找几个他们的人保护Loki，这样不会让人起疑心。就算有人发现了，这种时候也没人会愿意跟警局起冲突。”

这一方案听起来似乎最为周全，可是Loki却害怕起来。他不知道为何明明想要回避，却总与Fandral纠缠在一起，之前他告诉自己那是为了要回戒指不得已为之，后来他又安抚自己一切只是他打发时间找的乐子，但在Fandral明确的深情表白之后，Loki不能再视而不见当做游戏。可是他是属于Grandmaster的。Loki心乱如麻，他从未想过自己能撑过一天没有Grandmaster的日子，他设想过对方厌烦的时候自己会如何想尽一切办法留在他的身边，却从未敢想自己可能有异心的一天，可是如果两人分开、而Fandral一直陪在他的身边呢？这种想法令Loki感到恐惧。想到这儿他不禁抓紧Grandmaster的衣服，整个人依附缩在他的怀里，可是却还是听到他疲倦的声音无情地宣判了结局，“就按你说的办吧。”

 

 

［201x年］

到达目的地的时候已是午夜，繁华的N城依旧灯火通明，Fandral对于飞机降落在此诧异不已，又听到Tivan让自己开车送Loki回S城，一时思绪万千。或是发生在几个小时前，Fandral听到这个安排还会为有和Loki独处的机会兴奋不已，可是得知Loki早已和Grandmaster在一起，心情只剩下无比的苦涩。也正因如此，方才在飞机上Fandral喝了不少酒，他思来想去觉得此时开车不安全，便就近在N城找了酒店。Loki不知道在想什么，一路上一言不发，进了酒店房间径直穿过套房的客厅，直到看到唯一的大床，才抬眼看他，“你什么意思？”

跟在他身后的Fandral苦笑，指了指客厅，“我睡沙发。”他不知道自己是否还在隐隐期待什么，比如Loki发现他的故作欢笑，或是心疼他选择睡沙发的将就，可是Loki只是问他，“这儿开车到S城要多久？”

“四个小时。”Fandral担心Loki误会他是想带他开房，又急忙解释，“我喝了酒，休息会儿，明天就送你回去。”

但是Loki似乎不在意此事，他点点头，“四个小时后你给Tivan打电话说我们到了。如果Daddy接听了，你就叫我。”说完Loki就关上了卧室的门。

他和Grandmaster的关系就这么亲密吗？Fandral盯着紧闭的门，心底又止不住地泛起酸意，愣愣地回到沙发上躺下，一直翻来覆去地无法入睡。所以当凌晨听到尖叫声，Fandral立刻就跳了起来冲进卧室，看样子Loki是做噩梦了，他踢开床上的被子，用力拍打着身上的睡袍，Fandral只能从他凌乱的叫声中听到破碎的音节，“火……火……”他赶紧上前，只是透过客厅泄漏进来的灯光，也看到Loki额头渗出密密麻麻的汗珠，浑身也都湿透了，Fandral赶紧抱住了他，轻声唤Loki的名字试图叫醒他，温柔安抚他的后背让他瑟瑟发抖的身体平静下来。慢慢的，Loki的吼叫变成细小的啜泣，他在Fandral的怀里哭了很久，才茫然无措地抬头看着他，等Fandral打开了床头灯，逐渐适应了光线才慢慢清醒过来。可是Fandral却在亮灯的瞬间也看清了Loki身上的伤痕，那暴露在因为挣扎散开的睡袍之下、几近苍白的皮肤上再明显不过的道道红印，虽然看起来恢复了不少，却仍旧触目惊心。

Loki还没有意识到Fandral的发现，他不自然地推开他，“怎么是你？几点了，你给他们打电话了吗？”

“还、还没，”Fandral现在一片混乱，他努力想理清目前的状况，酒精却把爱慕和嫉妒搅在一起，扰得他头疼，他看了眼时间，呆呆地回应着Loki的话，“现在打吗？”

“你拨号吧，我来说。”Loki看他没反应过来，又加了句，“我没有手机。”Fandral点点头，翻到了Tivan的号码，把手机递给Loki。电话接通的一瞬间，Loki甚至没有打招呼，直接说道，“我要和Daddy说话。”说着Loki理了理自己凌乱的头发和睡袍，Fandral突然意识到他是在为和Grandmaster通话整理行头，虽然他知道自己并不能看见他，也努力想以一个好的状态面对他，Fandral心头一紧，痛得无法自己。Loki察觉他的怪异，瞟了一眼后走到了窗边，背对着他继续接电话，刻意压低的声音断断续续传到Fandral耳边，“Daddy！……嗯到家了，我想你……嗯我知道……我也爱你……”

听到这句Fandral再也无法忍受，他回到客厅，把Loki的声音关在身后，又去到浴室，打开冷水对着自己就直接冲了起来，但这样也无法浇灭心头的妒火，但由此逐渐冷静下来找回一丝理智，也滋生了一个大胆的猜想，他迫不及待地要向Loki证实。Fandral扯过毛巾胡乱擦了擦身上的水，火急火燎地回到卧室，正好Loki往外走着，一个不留神就撞进了他的怀里。Loki撇清关系似的急忙推开他，将手机塞到他的手上就又要关上门，Fandral一把抓住他的手，将他拉到了自己面前。

Loki震惊地呵斥道，“你干什么！”

本来Fandral还在思索从何说起，看到Loki挣脱他的手，扯着衣袖想要遮挡手臂上的伤痕，脱口而出，“他胁迫你和他在一起。”听言Loki的眉头拧到一起，眉尾高高翘起，几乎要弯出问号的形状，似乎确实不明白他所言何事。Fandral深吸一口气，迅速又含糊地喃喃，“我知道你和Grandmaster的关系了。”看到那紧皱的眉头一下子散开了，Fandral便知道Loki听清了他的话，于是进一步解释着，想让他证实自己的猜想，“一切都说得通了，他为什么不让你接触外人，他是在囚禁你。他怕别人认出你来，因为他绑架了你做他的……”Fandral一下不知道如何用不那么伤人的说法表述自己的意思，只能闭了嘴。

但是Loki显然十分清楚他准备说的那个词，他眯起眼睛打量着Fandral，不屑地笑了起来，“我知道你对我们的关系有些误解，但是没想到你会想的这么龌龊。Daddy救了我，然后收养我。我是自愿和他在一起的。”

Fandral不相信地去拉他的袖子，Loki退了一步试图拉开两人的距离，在拉扯中睡袍再次散开，露出胸前大片布满伤痕的肌肤，Fandral质问，“除了他还能有谁会这样伤害你？我不信他会允许别人这么做。”

“这是我们的事，与你无关。”Loki看起来有些疑惑，但仍坚定地说，“或许是我让你误会了，Fandral，我和你是有过一些开心的回忆，但是我喜欢他，不是你。”

“那不是喜欢！Loki，他一直在骗你……”

“别说了！”Loki沉下脸来，露出受伤又愤怒的神情，像极一只困顿的小兽，他烦躁地推开Fandral，头也不回地大步向外走去，“送我回去。”

看到Loki去意已决，Fandral不假思索地回到卧室，果然在枕头上看到几根黑色的发丝，他小心翼翼地捡起来装进早已准备好的塑封袋，然后在走廊上追上了Loki。虽然目前似乎惹恼了他，但是Fandral相信这只是暂时的，并为自己所取得的进展高兴。即使还没有将收集到的两份头发送去做DNA对比，Fandral坚信它们都属于眼前这个人，他是Thor失踪多年的弟弟，也是Grandmaster绑架幽禁的情人。迎着朝霞驾车驶出酒店，Fandral由衷感慨，事情终于明朗起来，一切就快要水落石出了。

 


	12. Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 出现的城市比较多，区分一下：odin一家所在的是a城（Asgard），Grandmaster所在的是s城（Sakaar），他家族所在的是g城，还有一个打酱油的n城（nowhere）。  
> 以及这章出现了同样打酱油的Grandmaster的表弟Carlo。  
> 这章稍长一点，希望表达清楚了。如果有和前文对不上的地方，有可能是因为是从不同三人的角度来写的，所以视角不一样，接触的事实和记忆也就会有不同。当然也可能是因为我写错了，所以如果有疑惑请留言呀～

 

［201x年］

一行人赶到医院的时候，手术还在进行中，其他早到的兄弟几人正襟危坐在供人休息的长椅上，满面的疲态下隐藏着嗜血的兴奋。Grandmaster看着这些皮囊下呼之欲出的欲望，对Tivan笑道，“你看这群人像不像秃鹫？”守候着将死之人，毫无怜悯之心，只想着如何在第一时间冲上去争抢到更多最肥美的肉。Tivan听懂了他的意思，看了一圈在场的人，递给他一个眼神示意他别再说了，但Grandmaster向来不是善类，继续自顾自地感慨，“不过终究是畜生，只会摇尾乞怜，又能得到多少？”

看到距离最近的弟弟听了这话敢怒不敢言地瞪着自己，Grandmaster有些想笑。他不相信这些人不知道精明如父亲肯定早已立下遗嘱，却都不死心地守在这儿表孝道，妄想父亲死前为这份虚假的情意动容，好分得一杯羹。这未免也太天真了，且不说父亲的安排如何，他Grandmaster岂是分享之人？想到这儿他记起自他接过这个名号以来就通过与Tivan结盟对他示好的二哥，抬头看了一眼，对方不着痕迹地点头算是回应了他，Grandmaster心想或许还能用上他一段时间。因为他虽拓宽做大了家族的业务，但一直刻意与之保持着距离，就算他暗中安插了自己的人，大环境确实对他接过父亲的位置仍有不利……

狭长的过道上几人皆靠在长椅上闭目假寐，却无一不是在暗中算计着，可惜当指示灯熄灭医生推开手术室大门走出来时竟带着笑，让这些所有的计谋都落了空。众人只得继续守在医院，Grandmaster也不例外，他暗自感慨父亲命硬，微微松了口气，意识到这一想法后又嘲笑起自己的多愁善感。

虽然上了年纪，或是因为良好的身体素质和医疗条件，父亲却恢复得很快，Grandmaster料想久违重逢的谈话自然无可避免，却没想到仅过了几日父亲就要求单独见他，“终于肯回来了？”他说话极慢，还是止不住地喘气，Grandmaster看了有些心软，也不在意他的语气，点了点头，听他继续说到，“回来了，就留在G城。”早猜到了他会这样说，Grandmaster没这个打算，也就不接话，不过身为父亲自然很了解他沉默的含义，他叹息着，“我现在还吊着这一口气，就是为了让你能顺顺利利接管家族，你能不能让我省点心，走得痛快点？”

Grandmaster没想到父亲也会有打亲情牌的一天，但他向来受不了这一套，把话推了回去，“您是要长命百岁的，说这些还早。”

“别装糊涂，我还能不知道你们几兄弟在想什么？没有我的允许，老二能给你送情报和资源？就凭你俩的人能在G城建立关系网？”

这赤裸裸的轻视让Grandmaster不由得有些窝火，但是他确实是在父亲的扶持和纵容下走到这一位置的，自然也就无从辩驳。不过父亲向来对他的这些行为睁一只眼闭一只眼，看来今天是要把话说破了，“您吹了这风，我自然得用点劲转舵。”

“别怨谁，当初是你自愿的。”

“我有选择吗？”

“你以为你现在有选择？”说完他竟笑了起来，“你是我儿子，不管你愿不愿意，都得回这个家。”

Grandmaster早已认清了这一事实，不然也不会回G城，但是现在他不可能留下，Loki还在家等他，便强硬地说到，“现在不行。”

“你还和Odin家那个小孩在一起？”没想到父亲将他的心思看得清清楚楚，“你还真是个情种，不枉我当年大费周章替你脱罪。”说着他又摇摇头，“不过你也是真狠心，为了做戏做全，能那样对自己的表弟。”

虽然做好心理准备他随时会提起这事，Grandmaster仍然为这份直率吃惊，加上他就这样直接谈论到Carlo，心头一股说不清的情绪上涌，堵得他难受，只能回避父亲的注视，“就算火能毁灭证据，他们找不到尸体，也不会善罢甘休。我只是不想留下后顾之忧罢了。”

即使不愿意面对，当年的事也一点一滴浮现在Grandmaster脑海中。年轻时他算是半游离于家族之外，父亲假装应允他追逐音乐梦想，花言巧语骗他到Odin家做了家庭教师，实则是为了霸占a城的红酒市场，让他为自己偷取Odin公司的机密文件。彼时尚算天真的Grandmaster一一照做。后来他准备带走Loki，还担心他们会因为失窃的文件联想到自己的家族，便一把火烧了宅邸，父亲知道后让自己的侄子Carlo来为他扫尾。Grandmaster吩咐他从医院弄来一具孩童的尸体放到Loki的床上后，击晕了他，又联系Tivan布置了些安排，让Carlo做了自己的替死鬼。后来的事他也都交给了Tivan，他听说他利用此事狠狠打击了一番Odin，令其不得不接受此前一直拒绝的条件，拿下了他产业的半壁江山。

过去多年，Grandmaster也只有会在父亲面前提及Carlo时感到不安，他一直不知道他父亲会如何看待自己的自作主张，没想到他淡淡地说，“反正他是个叛徒，迟早的事。”更令Grandmaster没想到的是，父亲接着说到，“那时我听Tivan说了这事，更加笃定你做我的接班人。你真是随了我的性子，自私又长情。”听了这话Grandmaster差点儿直接笑出了声，且不说那些露水情缘，仅看现在候在病房外面的一众兄弟姐妹，他也无论如何不会相信父亲的痴情。病床上的老人显然也料到了他的反应，兀自说到，“我们父子俩的共同点比你意识到的更多。那时你怨我囚禁胁迫你的母亲，你现在不是在做一样的事？”

“这不是一回事，”Grandmaster从未这样想过，此时听他的描述只觉得烦躁又恶心，“我们有感情。”

“你还不明白我为何独独偏爱你。”

Grandmaster不喜欢他话里的暗示，好像他是他们爱情的结晶一样，这有悖于他一直以来的认知，“那她为什么想要离开，宁愿不要命、也要离开你？”

说完Grandmaster才觉得自己的话未免过于伤人，但向来冷酷无情的父亲却没有制止他，反而自嘲，“你不是唯一有 ‘坏父亲 ’的人。”

两人沉默了一会儿，Grandmaster不知道父亲在想什么，但是忽然意识到自己的机会来了。他现在已经过了需要父爱母爱的年龄，他不在乎那个他毫无记忆的母亲是否因为爱生下他、又迫于家族的压力丧了命，也不在乎面前这个生命垂危的父亲是否如他所言痛失所爱、然后一直严厉地爱着自己，Grandmaster只想利用这个男人此时此刻的感情——无论是脆弱、愧疚还是爱意——得到自己想要的承诺，“你还有机会做一个好父亲。你可以让我避免经历你的遭遇。”

“En Dwi，我知道你想干什么。”可是即使病危，父亲还是不失精明，“他是男人，玩玩就算了，我不可能答应你带他回家。”

眼看功亏一篑，还被他如此贬低他们的关系，Grandmaster沉下脸来，“我已经求婚了。你答不答应，我们都会结婚。”

可似乎无论如何成长，父亲总能用最简单的方式击败他的防线，“是吗？那他为什么跟着另一个男人走了？”看着Grandmaster发愣的神情，他居然笑得格外得意，“看来这几天你是真的很用心在照顾我，连他与人私奔都不知道。”此时Grandmaster根本不想再理会他，一心只想确认这是怎么一回事，他转身就要离开，在推门的时候仍然听到父亲的声音传来，“来不及的，那个警察带他回了a城，恐怕他已经知道所有的事了……”

 

 

［201x年］

回s城不过短短几个小时车程，却漫长得令Loki快要窒息，该死的Tivan竟然给他们安排了一辆两座跑车，Loki不得不坐在Fandral旁边的副驾上，在他眼角的余光里如坐针毡。Fandral也一样别扭，总试图在捕捉到Loki眼神的时候和他搭话，却被他一次次躲开，反反复复又无可奈何。后来Loki干脆闭上了眼，可这样一来却无法抑制地想起这天发生的事，诸多情绪挤得他头疼欲裂。他不明白为什么一夜之间一切都变得复杂起来，Loki有些后悔当初一时冲动离家出走惹出这些是非，但是眯着眼偷偷瞄了瞄Fandral，却又觉得好像值得，他摇摇脑袋，想把这荒唐的念头甩出去。这一系列动作自然被Fandral察觉，他冲Loki笑了笑，张嘴像是要说什么，Loki赶紧抢在他前面，“还有多久？”

愣了一下后，Fandral嘴角一点点垂下去，干巴巴地回答他，“半个小时吧。”

方才Loki一路都在怀念以前每日待在家里的简单生活，此刻听了这话由衷地笑起来，他是真的迫不及待地想快点回家，忽略了Fandral扭过头去兀自不平，直到他忍不住开口质问，“你就这么不愿意和我待在一块儿吗？”

Loki先是一惊，然后心虚地四处乱看，但碍于这狭小的空间实在无处回避，讪讪地说，“没有呀。只是想家了。”

“想家，还是想他？”

“有什么区别？”Loki不知道好端端的他为何又要提起Grandmaster，他是想极了Grandmaster，却也享受过和Fandral独处的时光，可Fandral总胡说八道惹他生气，让他也忍不住说些话来气他，“Daddy在哪儿，家就在哪儿。”

“你到底当他是什么？他养大你，你称他作父亲，却又要和他结婚。”

“他给我一切对我好，是出于爱，我想要和他在一起，也是出于爱。两个相爱的人结婚有什么不对？”

“这就是他给你灌输的价值观吗！”Fandral痛心疾首，“Loki，你被他骗了。这不是爱，你只是不得不依赖他，他也只是想占有你。”

见Fandral纠结于此事不放手，Loki有些厌烦，他为什么重复说着这些奇怪的话，是因为妒嫉吗？他似乎确实是在得知自己和Grandmaster的事后才变成这样的。这样一想Loki莫名心生雀跃，又想到自己曾经也因为同样的情绪干过傻事，便觉得他说些胡话也无碍，对他反而有了些怜悯和心疼，就淡淡地说，“与你无关。”

这软绵绵的一句话虽然简单，却不知怎么地堵住了Fandral的愤然，他像是泄了气，蔫巴巴地盯回路面。正当Loki以为到此为止时，听到他一声呢喃，“那我算什么呢？”

他平日爽朗的声音此刻极轻，Loki差点儿没听清，可是那个个音节虽细小得像针，仍旧一个不落地扎在了他的心上，疼得逼他不得不咬紧下唇，把想说的话也都咽了下去。Loki是真的慌了，他喜欢听甜言蜜语，没想过要对此做出承诺，也习惯了顺从别人的安排，不知道做选择是这么艰难，他向来过着一成不变的生活，他害怕他一旦开了口，会掀起惊涛的骇浪，将他打入万丈的深渊。可Fandral却偏偏在他面前凌空架起了一根钢索，Loki站在悬崖边上，只得双眼一闭，缩回了脚，“我想用一下手机。”

Fandral叹着气，将手机递给他。

现在Loki也不知道要如何是好，他从没有面对过这样的难题，更没有如此孤立无助过，第一反应便是寻求那个总能让自己心安的人，他侧过身，按下了Tivan的号码，“Daddy呢？”

可是这一希望也扑了空，“Loki？Grandmaster不方便接电话。”

当Fandral的注视如芒在背，Loki发现自己竟有些幸庆不是Grandmaster接的电话，他其实也不知道要和他说什么，便随口答应，“噢，那我等下再打过去。”说完却又心生不宁，听不到Grandmaster的声音让他郁闷不已，他没有想过会有想要联系却联系不上对方的一天，更没想到Tivan接下来会说的话。

“事实上，Loki，他最近应该都不方便和你通话。”

习惯了Tivan一直对自己阴晴不定，Loki并不在意他冷淡的语气，但忍不住担心Grandmaster，他想了想之前听到的他们的对话，“他父亲的伤很严重吗？”

“不仅如此。不过Grandmaster不打算告诉你……”Tivan吞吞吐吐着，“我知道他平时就惯着你，但现在关系到他是否能在家族立足，我想你得明白他现在的处境。”

心底有股声音让Loki不要相信Tivan，但事关Grandmaster，Loki还是问道，“什么意思？”

“我们这个家族很复杂。Loki，现在没时间和你解释，我只能说之前Grandmaster中枪住院就是他亲哥的手笔，”那次的事件历历在目，Loki呼吸一滞，想要说话却发不出声音，只能听Tivan继续说，“而他父亲承认的儿子就有六个，人人都想要坐上他的位置。除了Grandmaster，其他兄弟都通过联姻获得了其他支持，唯有他因为你，不仅拒绝父亲为他介绍的结婚对象，还整整十年没有回过家，落到现在孤身一人在G城无立足之地。”看Loki没有反应，他又说到，“他父亲不会认可你，他的宗教不允许这样的事情，Loki，他醒来第一件事就是坚持让Grandmaster和他安排的女人结婚。你能明白这是他父亲临终前的唯一心愿、也是Grandmaster被他和家族重新接纳的唯一机会吧？”

简单的字词串成残酷的话语，在Tivan平淡的陈述中化作一把把利刃，戳得Loki千疮百孔，他痛苦地捏紧手，空荡荡的触感令他突然想起那枚消失许久的蛇形戒指，面前浮现Grandmaster如何为他戴上向他求婚的场景，但他弄丢对戒后也不再见对方戴过，而Grandmaster现在要和另一个人戴上同样的戒指，向那个人完成他向自己许下的诺言，一起走进神圣的婚姻。哀怨自滋生便一发不可收拾，无关紧要的小事接连不断一件件浮现在Loki面前，他发现Tivan其实提醒过自己很多次，他手机里Grandmaster调情的照片，他暗示曾撞破过Grandmaster的床笫之欢……

就连现在，Tivan也还在继续提醒着他，“我说这些话都是为了Grandmaster，你好好想想吧。他还是为你考虑的，他结婚以后会留在G城，但对你来说什么都不会变，他也会经常去a城看你。所以现在你别再给他添乱了，像以前那样，乖乖等他联系你吧。”

Loki无力地放下手机，抬眼发现车辆恰好驶到熟悉的街道，但他却似乎再也感受不到回家的意义了。

 

 

［201x年］

碍于车内空间实在不宽裕，Fandral无意偷听却也无法回避Loki打电话，虽然他不能听清对方在说什么，但很明显听出手机那头一直是Tivan的声音。说了一会儿Loki就挂了电话，将手机紧攥在手里，脸色难看极了。Fandral不放心，叫了好几声他的名字都没有反应，便将车停到了路边，才看到他本就因长期缺乏日晒而白皙的肌肤此时更是苍白得过分，往日亮晶晶的眼睛也失去了光彩，整个人像是丢了魂，茫然地不知望向哪里。Fandral提高音量喊他，“Loki，Loki！你怎么了？”

Loki像是这时才意识到Fandral的存在，他扭过身子来看着他，却依旧眼神飘忽，“你也说过，他一直在骗我……”

Fandral很快反应过来Loki的反常是因为Grandmaster，一时心塞地脱口而出，“没错。”但看到他这副模样又心疼不已，硬生生把接下来要说的话堵了回去。

可是之前一直拒绝与他交谈的Loki此时却催促着，“你说呀。”

思来想去，Fandral只能推测是Tivan对Loki说漏了嘴，但Tivan绝不会背叛Grandmaster，也就不可能说出完全的真相，因此Loki只有向自己求证。他一直不知如何向Loki开口，每次想要告诉他又都被他拒绝，终于等到了Loki主动问起，Fandral自然不会错过这个机会。他不清楚Tivan透露了多少，于是从头说起，“Grandmaster是怎么收养你的？”

“我家意外起火，家人都被烧死了，然后他收养了我。”Loki像是在说别人的故事一样冷静，“这也是谎言吗？”

“至少一部分是。”Fandral斟酌着如何说才不会伤害他，却发现整件事没法含蓄，心一狠，咬牙切齿道，“你的家人还在，他们以为被烧死的你。”

这时Loki恍惚的眼神才聚焦到Fandral身上，“我不明白，如果我不见了，他们为什么没有报失踪？”

“因为现场找到了据说是你的尸体。”

“你说什么？”Loki眉心簇成一团，难以置信地看着他。

“我现在正在调查这件事，虽然还没有证据……”既然话已至此，Fandral硬着头皮将自己的猜想一股脑全说给了他，“我怀疑有人故意引起火灾，然后找了替身，令你的身份消失。”

“你是在指控他吗？”Loki听懂了Fandral的暗示，不过一点儿也不当回事，反而挑眉笑了，“他没有理由这么大费周章——按照你的说法——绑架我，然后十年如一日待我好。”

说到最后一句话的时候，Loki显然没有那么坚定，Fandral注意到他捏紧了自己的手，手指无意识而焦虑地在交叠的手掌间划动，便知道他肯定动摇了，“正是如此大费周章，他才躲过了审判和制裁，高枕无忧至今。”

“我值得吗？”Loki自嘲地笑笑。

那笑容格外扎眼，刺得Fandral不假思索地立刻回到，“当然。”

这反应倒是真令Loki吃了一惊，他紧张地舔了舔嘴唇，“值得为我杀人放火？”

虽然不愿意这样说，但Fandral不得不承认，“对Grandmaster来说，或许是。”

“你高估我了，Fandral，我对他没那么重要。”Loki固执地摇了摇头，“你知道那个时候我才多少岁吗？现场那具尸体是个小孩的吧，没人能那么残忍的。”

“你真的了解他吗？”

Loki听言眼神又黯了几分，但依旧反驳到，“你肯定认错人了。你不是也说还没有证据吗？”

“你就是证据，”原本Fandral想悄悄做完检测再告诉Loki，但此时也没有再向他隐瞒的必要了，“我找你的家人拿了你儿时的牙齿，你愿意现在跟我去做个DNA对比吗？”

Loki想了许久，终于答应，跟着Fandral到医院取了血，出来的时候问他，“你说我还有家人？”

“父亲和兄姊。”

“噢。”Loki自然地随口追问，“母亲呢？”

“……因为火灾去世了。”

Fandral说完有些担心Loki的情绪，但他也只是淡淡地点点头，“他们现在在哪儿？”

“还是住在a城。”Fandral替他拉开车门，等他坐了进去，俯视看到他低垂的睫毛微微发颤，有些心软，想了想又补充了句，“你小时候也是。”

当Fandral绕到另一边，上车的时候听到Loki叹了口气，“等结果出来了，如果如你所说，我们就去a城看看。”然后他望向窗外，“去你那里吧。我现在不想回家。”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 更正一点，前文第七章里写的是Fandral在Thor那里拿走了Loki的头发，但是我查了一下才知道剪掉的头发是不能做DNA测试的（没有好好学习生物……），所以这一章改成当初拿走的是牙齿。


	13. Sway

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 提醒一下～  
> 上章、这章的时间顺序和行文顺序不一样，Grandmaster的时间线略晚于Loki和Fandral。  
> 回顾～  
> 上章写到Grandmaster父亲已醒，［几日后］告诉了他Loki去a城的事。Loki下飞机［当日］直接回到s城，Fandral告诉他真相。

 

［201x年］

听了父亲的话，Grandmaster有些后悔离开的时候没给Loki留个手机。最开始他担心行踪被人发现，便切断了一切与外界的联系，宅邸也没有电话，等Loki长大到辨认不出儿时的模样，整件事过去也足够久到令社会遗忘，Grandmaster才偶尔带他走出家门，但Loki一直对外面的世界没有兴致，也就从未有配置手机的必要。只有在让Fandral送Loki回去的那天，Grandmaster和他通过一次话，然后父亲醒过来，他必须寸步不离守在病房，等病情稳定他空闲下来，才意识到已经两天未和Loki说话。当时是深夜，他想联系Loki，Tivan劝他Loki肯定睡了，他方作罢。后来Grandmaster又想起一次，但据Tivan所说，Fandral找了人轮流守在别墅外，而那时恰好正逢他本人在警局当值，不该他盯梢，没法联系，Grandmaster忙着在G城笼络人心，也就信了Tivan的话，等今天回过神，这才觉得不对劲。走出病房这段距离他已经冷静了不少，发了几条信息让Topaz去核实父亲的话，在走廊遇上Tivan后忽然明白他跟这事也脱不了干系，眼神示意他跟着自己离开这人多嘴杂之地，等两人回到车内才问他，“你每天都有跟那个警察确认Loki的安全吗？”

“当然。”Tivan勉强地笑了一下，还想解释什么，被Grandmaster打断。

“打电话。”

“现在？”

“对，现在，”Grandmaster打量着他细微的表情变化，“不管他在哪里、在干什么，告诉他必须立刻让Loki回电话。”然后在Tivan拨号时又补充到，“免提。”

冰冷提示对方无法接通的服务音通过手机的扩音回荡在狭小的车厢里显得格外响亮嘈杂，Tivan躲避着Grandmaster的眼神，故作从容地挂掉电话，准备再次拨号，却被他扔过来的手机砸中。Tivan讪讪地捡起手机，听他说到，“解释。”那上面赫然是Topaz发来的一份通话清单，显示着Tivan除了分离那日接过Fandral主打打来的两个电话，便再也没有与他们联系过。Tivan捏着手机抬头看他，此时反而镇定下来，“哥，这几天太忙了……我也有让人盯着，没有消息说明没有坏事。”

“那就给你的人打电话。”Grandmaster面无表情地吩咐，看他吞吞吐吐，更是冷若冰霜，“如果你真的让人盯着，就应该知道Loki现在在a城。”

“你相信别人的情报不信我？”  
“上次Loki出走回来，生了一场病，我找人假装给他注射，在他体内植入了芯片。好好看看Topaz刚发过来的定位。”Grandmaster叹了口气，“Taneleer Tivan，我给过你机会了。”

话已至此，Tivan不免垂头丧气，“原来那个时候你就怀疑我了。是因为Loki说了什么？”

“他不需要说什么，我了解他。我也了解你，Tivan，如果不是你的刺激，他不会无缘无故离家出走。说吧，这次你又对他做了些什么？”

Tivan沉默着，直到Grandmaster几乎气急败坏，才幽幽地说到，“你真的了解我吗，哥哥？你从来不信任我吧？”

“是你操之过急了，”一直以来Grandmaster不是没有注意到Tivan的小动作，但惦记着一同长大的情谊，以为他不过利用便利捞点儿好处，也就对此视而不见，不料一发不可收拾，不由得痛心疾首地数落，“带一个外人来家里，带他去应酬、去你的宴会，又允许他上私人飞机，让他送Loki回s城，三番五次刻意安排他们相处。我不得不猜测你在谋划什么。”

“你调查他了？”Tivan露出似笑非笑的古怪表情，突然来了兴趣似的问道，“你查到什么了？”

虽然忍无可忍，Grandmaster想了想，还是担心Tivan其实是想利用Fandral却反被他利用，便告诉他，“Fandral自以为双面间谍，假装为我们办事，却妄想在我这儿搞侦查。一般的事就算了，我知道你能搞定，但他居然在查十年前的事。你知不知道你给我惹了多大的麻烦？”Grandmaster又想起Loki说过在出走偶遇的交通事故中见过Fandral，猜想定是Fandral也想起了他，所以才会去调查此事，都是那次离家出走惹的事，“我问你，Loki当时离开到底发生了什么事？”

“Topaz查不到吗？”

“当年的线索都被毁了。”Grandmaster摇摇头，“不过也不是全无收获。你比我先知道吧，当时Valkyrie处理此事，竟是找了个替罪羊糊弄我。Topaz便顺手查了一下她，她原来是警察。”说到这儿他忍不住嘲讽，“没想到你这么喜欢警察。”

Tivan语塞，辩解着，“我做生意自然要常和他们打交道。你怀疑她，与我何干？”

“看到她在你宴会上送的酒时，我就确信她和你勾结了。”Grandmaster双手合十放在唇边思索着，“我听说她的前女友是Odin的下属，在公司事故中出事，死因不明。Valkyrie在那以后 ‘弃暗投明 ’加入我们，当时接纳她的正是你吧。”

“朋友有难，我礼尚往来拉她一把罢了。”

“你以为我会相信，没有你的包庇她能只手遮天放过那个人？这事我先不追究，我就想知道，你现在纵容Fandral，到底是想干什么？”

“这么说，Topaz还没有完全查出来咯？”Tivan竟然笑了起来，而且不理会Grandmaster的冷眼，笑得愈发畅快，像是真正彻底发泄了一番，才道出真相，“当初那个人就是Fandral。”

“你说什么？”

“你明白我的意思。”Tivan没有回答他的话，而是自顾自地说了句，“哥，你输了。”

直到听到这一个“输”字，Grandmaster都半信半疑，他的确一直无法完全相信Tivan，这主要还是与他的性格有关，但他也记挂着两人共同成长的少年时光和近几年以来相处的点点滴滴，断没有想过他会背叛自己，“你也想要和我争老爹的位置？”看到Tivan一愣之后不置可否的模样，Grandmaster打开车门，“滚。”

听言Tivan本是默默下了车，却看到Grandmaster坐到了驾驶座上，也发了火，“你要去找他？你知不知道现在是什么时候了！”

“既然你想坐那个位置，让给你。”Grandmaster目不斜视地发动了车，“我只要他。”

 

 

［201x年］

两人都不曾想过，Loki有生之年还会再回到Fandral的家。虽已是两三年过去，这个房间似乎静止在时间的洪流中，几乎看不出任何的变化，可两人站在房间的两端，早已找不回当时的心境。Loki记得这儿只有一间卧室一张大床，犹豫着没跟Fandral走进去，将随身携带的东西放在了沙发一角，局促地坐下。他摸着身下的沙发，虽记不起彼时的触动，却从没忘记曾在这儿偷到的欢愉，那与Fandral缠绵的记忆不受控制地在脑海里浮现，Loki有些后悔自己头脑一热就提出过来。正好Fandral拿着几件衣服从卧室走出来，“你洗澡吗？”Loki脸噌的一下就红了。

看他的反应Fandral也愣了一下，赶紧说，“我不是那个意思。我是想着s城没有海岛天气好，你向来怕冷，就给你找了件厚点儿的衣服。”本来Loki还纠结自己主动提出来这儿给了对方错误的暗示，一听他这话才发现那个想多了的人是自己，不禁一阵尴尬，脸红得更加厉害了。Fandral当然也注意到了，他坦率地笑着替Loki解围，“其实我有那个意思。但是你不愿意，我只能假装没那种想法了。”然后他自然地把衣服放在沙发上，岔开了话题，“穿上暖和些。我去给你做点吃的，你一定饿坏了吧。”

平日Loki吃得便很少，很久不吃饭也不会觉得有什么，但他现在还有些尴尬，不知道怎么接话，为了支开Fandral，便点了点头。在他去厨房以后，Loki逃也似的躲进了浴室，又想起那个时候和Fandral亲热完，他躺在他怀里一直无法入睡，只觉得止不住的空虚，还是决定回家，却不想在匆匆洗澡时将戒指忘在了盥洗台边，以致后来惹出了这么多是非。可是洗完澡换上Fandral的衣服，Loki忍不住想到，如果没有他，现在的自己会是怎样的呢？恐怕只能守着美妙得虚幻的承诺，眼睁睁看Grandmaster回到家族中和他父亲安排的女人结婚，然后日复一日乖巧候在家中，在他想起自己时卑微且讨好地与他交欢。心底一个微弱的声音叫嚷着，他愿意如此，他一直过着这样的日子，也不介意余生亦然，但脑海中又响起了另一个声音，那是昨日Fandral在海边的告白，“我想和你在一起”，他是认真的吗？Loki想起夕阳残留的余光聚拢在Fandral的眼眶闪耀着璀璨的光辉，而那一片晶莹里只有自己的倒影，他的手掌摩擦着脸颊暖洋洋的，蹭得自己脸都红到了耳根，他的亲吻也是格外温柔，没有巧取豪夺，没有攻城掠地，而像是由浅至深地吟唱一首隽永的乐曲，只与他分享满满的甜蜜和爱意。Loki的心跳得快极了，他拍拍自己的脸，阻止自己继续想下去，走出来的时候看见Fandral坐在餐桌边小心翼翼地朝浴室张望，看到他便开心地招呼他过去。Loki躲闪着那双亮晶晶的眼睛里呼之欲出的关心，Fandral也不介意，似乎是担心他还在因为之前的误会害羞，笑嘻嘻推了推桌上的盘子，“你吃吧。我去洗澡，不碍你的眼。”

等Fandral离开以后，Loki疲乏地靠在沙发上，听着浴室淅沥的水声，就这样睡着了。他向来睡眠浅，却又总是做梦，短短一觉梦见了许多个Grandmaster，受伤后紧抱自己跑离火灾现场的他，深夜时弹奏乐曲哄自己入睡的他，每每接吻总按捺不住上下其手的他，求婚时单膝下跪献上戒指信誓旦旦的他，以及最后却牵着别人走入教堂举行婚礼的他。Loki猛地惊醒，发现居然已是黄昏，而自己也睡到了床上，他侧过身看到Fandral远远地蜷缩在床的另一边，因为他的反应也醒了过来。Fandral奇怪地看着他，坐了起来，Loki眼尖地看到他裸露的胸膛前轻轻晃荡的是那枚熟悉的蛇形戒指，他诧异地开口，与Fandral同时说到，“这是我的戒指？”

“你哭了？”

Loki听言才惊觉自己满脸的泪水，赶紧伸手去抹，又听他回答到，“嗯，我回酒吧找回来了。”看到戒指的一霎那他不禁想起Grandmaster的求婚和刚才的梦境，忍不住猜测他是否已经戴上了其他戒指，现在却看着只因是他的东西便视若珍宝的Fandral，和他慌张、怯懦又毅然伸过来抱自己的双手，又想起自己问他是否值得时的一句“当然”，Loki鼻尖一酸，泣不成声。

 

 

［201x年］

等Loki哭过一场之后，似乎情绪好了很多，看到他终于吃饭，Fandral松了口气。他以为Loki是因为一时接受不了自己的真实身世，却后知后觉发现他似乎根本没有当回事，当又过了一天接到医院的电话时，他告诉Loki，“检测结果出来了。”

他竟茫然极了，“什么检测结果？”

想到Loki这两日除了吃饭睡觉就是发呆，常常与他搭话也没有反应，Fandral以为他只是还没回过神，便提醒他，“DNA检测。”

“那个啊，”Loki无所谓地耸肩，“拿到你想要的结果了？”

“如我所料，你就是Loki Odinson。”

听到这个名字Loki却皱了眉头，“我不是。”然后他的态度又回到了冰点，“Daddy也保存着我小时候的牙齿，你去过我家，我怎么相信送去做检测那颗牙齿不是你从我家拿的？”

Fandral没想到Loki会来这么一出，坦白说到，“我当时也怀疑一切只是我多虑，所以悄悄从你哥哥Thor那里拿来牙齿。牙齿是你亲生父亲给他的。”在看到结果的时候，Fandral就计划着带Loki回a城和他家人见面，“Thor对整件事毫不知情，不可能说谎。你如果愿意，可以当面问他。”

“既然你这么肯定这件事，不如干脆测一测我和他的DNA。”Loki示威般地挑眉，“你安排见面吧。”

“你俩不能测……”Fandral后悔操之过急说错了话，一下也不知道说什么。

Loki以为Fandral心虚，不依不饶，“怎么了？没法圆谎了？”

显然Loki还认为他说这一切都是因为嫉妒Grandmaster，想要中伤他、拆散他们，Fandral此刻倒是真的妒火中烧，口不择言，“因为你和Thor没有血缘关系。你是他父亲收养的。”

“是吗？”Loki没有像Fandral想的那样生起气来，而是扯着嘴角笑了笑，又很快恢复成冷冰冰的模样，他将手环抱着在身前，舔了舔嘴唇，“看来我们可以确定的是，我一直都是被收养的。”他双手捏着肘部，用力到关节泛白，却只是轻轻叹着气，“被Grandmaster收养，还是被Odin收养，有什么区别呢？”Fandral上前一步想要安慰他，他却退了又退，直到抵着墙壁，“别骗我了，Fandral，你刚刚说我亲生父亲给了Thor我的牙齿……呵呵，你会相信这样的故事吗？”

“我没有骗你，从来没有，以后也不会。”Fandral跟着Loki走到墙边，解开他紧紧纠结在一起的双手，握在手中，“Odin的女儿Hela和你是同胞姐弟，是你唯一的血亲。我带你去找她，好吗？”

Loki阖上眼，整个人无力地靠着墙壁，许久又才看向他，昔日双眼神采奕奕的双眼像是没有星月的荒郊一般黯然，他像是用尽最后的力气点着头，“好。我们去a城。”

 


	14. Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章第一节是Tivan视角。

 

［201x年］

Tivan万万没想到，Grandmaster会误会自己是想与他争夺老爹的位置，可悲又可笑的情绪搅得他头疼，一时反应不过来，眼睁睁站在原地，看着Grandmaster就这样干脆地绝尘而去。当然在看到Grandmaster冷着脸走出病房的时候，他就明白对方已经从老爹那儿知道了Loki出走的消息，这次定不会放过自己。本来Tivan是既紧张又松了一口气，他算是达成了自己的目的，甚至有些期待起Grandmaster的反应，可是他没想到他会一走了之。看着汽车消失于转角处，Tivan恍惚记起多年以前Grandmaster离家的那个场景，他也是这样决绝地离开，没有说再见，也从此再没有回过家。

不过在他离家以后，老爹就让Tivan着手生意上的事，让他做好准备有朝一日能够辅助Grandmaster，因为他们都清楚他会回来，但Tivan还是没想到时隔数年他第一次联系自己，是让自己为他做死亡证明。那也是Tivan第一次得知Loki的存在，却花了好几年才认清，这个世界对Grandmaster来说确实有一个不一样的存在，而且并不是他。

他曾经有片刻以为会是他。Tivan一直清楚记得，在父母死后他被老爹接到家中，常被家里几个年长的孩子欺负，一次Grandmaster随口给他解了围，他便得了好几日的安生，于是Tivan日日跟着他，Grandmaster也从起初的不耐烦到半推半就地随他去，Tivan由此以为自己对他而言或许是不同的。他需要这一份“与众不同”，Grandmaster阴晴不定的脾气在这个家族里简直是蜜糖一样的存在，他只需视而不见他的喜怒无常，便可得他的庇护。可也正因如此，他沦为了Grandmaster的影子。他不介意，他素来喜欢收藏些奇异的东西，皮相、金钱、权力都不在列，他喜欢独一无二的存在，收藏对方亲手酿造的红酒，俘虏捉摸不定的人心，玩弄一个人对另一个人的感情。他在他的身边，便可以得到所有。

最初始的时候Tivan便是这样看待Loki，以为这只是Grandmaster的又一个游戏，他自然可以陪他玩，但不曾料想这场游戏一开始便持续了十年，逐渐演变得更像是一场赌博，他拿共度的年少时光、彼此的兄弟情谊做砝码，以为能重于Grandmaster的一时兴起和Loki的灼灼花期。因为在他的记忆中，Grandmaster向来格外偏好即将成年的床伴，他喜欢亲自采撷含苞待放的花朵，Tivan以为此次也不过如此，可是等到Loki成年，Tivan以为终于可以摆脱他的时候，Grandmaster却向他求婚。至此Tivan无法再继续自欺欺人，他想起Grandmaster带人回家厮混被自己撞破，他只说了句“你还太小”，就笑着将自己拒之门外，又想起重逢以后他再推开Grandmaster的门，他远远看着他露出相同的笑，甚至都没有再找借口，只是摇头。

原来到头来全部是Tivan的错付和误会。但这无碍他把这一误会告诉Loki，一直以来Tivan喜欢给两人制造些小麻烦，因为他知道，种下怀疑和厌恶的小种子，一点点有朝一日也会长大葳蕤大树，生出足以勒死人的粗壮枝蔓，他找好角度拍下足以令人误会的照片并故意让Loki看到，气得他离家出走。而几乎从不发火的Grandmaster，唯有这次，怒不可遏地将他扫地出门。Tivan也恼羞成怒，把这当成是他的机会，加之一直觊觎Loki漂亮的骨相，每每替他检查身体、抚摸他的根根骨头时，他早已想好如何将它们摆置在自己家中，便也即刻让人去找Loki。但是Loki已经回了家，与Grandmaster重归于好，Tivan终归是慢了一步。

还好上天给了他第二次机会。Tivan至今仍记得得知Valkyrie放过Fandral时候的狂喜，他曾出于私心接纳了Valkyrie，她却一直有所保留，这一次终于抓住了她的把柄，得以和她做了交易，他替她找了替罪羊向Grandmaster交差，换得她的效忠，也顺藤摸瓜查到了Fandral。当发现Fandral竟和Odin的儿子相交甚好时，Tivan似乎找回了以往和Grandmaster玩游戏的快感，他示意警局原来与他们合作的联络人将Fandral纳入麾下，领他参与他们的活动，在Fandral开始调查他们以后，又故意制造事端、让Fandral以为他救了自己，然后除掉了原来的棋子，进一步安排Fandral替代了联络人，让他和Grandmaster、主要是和Loki见面。接着Tivan令人假装Loki的父亲，带着他从Grandmaster那里偷来的Loki儿时的物件交给了Thor，又吩咐Fandral去了a城，依据Thor的日常作息制造他们的巧遇。他就这样引诱着Fandral一步步上了钩。当在酒吧看到Loki与Fandral跳舞，Tivan知道他的手段起了作用，于是在他的小岛上，他连哄带骗将Grandmaster困于自己身边，再次为他们制造独处的机会，后来得知老爹受伤的消息，更是果断带Fandral一起上了飞机，最终成功说服Grandmaster放Loki跟Fandral走。而他本人自然会确保这一次出走没有归途。

Tivan也知道Grandmaster从Fandral出现就开始调查自己，但还是在他查清一切之前完成了自己的计划。可是Grandmaster显然已经忘记多年前的那个黄昏，他对躲在楼梯下面哭泣的自己伸出的手，脸上没有温度的笑容是整个宅邸最温暖的存在，“来玩游戏吧，弟弟，我让你赢。”他从未让他赢过一次。而现在Tivan终于向Grandmaster证明他能在与他的游戏中赢过他，他够资格做他的玩伴，他却还是头也不回地离开了。

 

 

［201x年］

原本Loki不打算和对方见面，但在对Thor隐瞒事实的情况下、让他偷偷取来Hela的头发或指甲是一个难题，而且若不是亲眼目睹检测样本来自Hela本人，Loki无法相信结果，于是他让Fandral通过Thor约见了Hela。在快到Thor家时，Fandral将手机递给Loki，嘱咐他等会儿自己先进去和两人解释整件事的来龙去脉，然后会给他打电话，他再进去。Loki看他走进屋内，静静地候在车里，捏着手机抑制不住想要打给Grandmaster的冲动，他会是在干什么呢？如他所说守在病房，还是如Tivan所说温软在怀？他会知道自己没有回家吗？他为什么不联系自己呢？Loki最终还是没忍住，翻开通话记录，却只看到Thor的名字，再看通讯录，也没有任何与Grandmaster或Tivan相关的号码，Loki想起出门前看到Fandral从手机里取出一张小小的卡片扔掉，疑惑不已。

等反应过来，Loki发现自己已经离开了车、正朝房子走去，他想起Fandral让他等电话，还是准备回到车上，却没注意到他转身的同时房屋的门被用力地打开，也没听到身后传来跑步的声音和沉重的呼吸声，直到有人在他拉开车门的时候拍打他的肩膀，惊呼他的名字，Loki刚转身，就立刻被对方拥入了怀中。一番挣扎加上Fandral的帮助，Loki才脱离这个差点令他窒息的拥抱，看清那人的模样，并看到一个和自己有几分相似的女人快步走来，Loki很快意识到，这两人就是Fandral口中他的兄姊。Loki打量着两人，不动声色地理了理刚被弄乱的衣服，“走吧，去医院。”看他们满脸仍是刚得知真相后的震惊和似是重逢的激动，故意冷冷地对着Hela说，“其实不必如此麻烦，你现在扯几根头发给我就行，Fandral会通知你们结果的。”

过了一会儿Hela才开口，幽幽道了句，“你听起来真像Laufey。”

看Loki没有丝毫询问的意思，Thor又替她补了句，“Laufey是你们的母亲。她离开的时候你还小，或许没有印象了。”说着他又朝Loki的方向靠近了些，“但是父亲接你回家，然后我们一起长大、玩耍，你还记得吗？”

显然Loki对他口中所谓的母亲、家或童年都没有印象，他尝试回想过往却只能想起似无穷尽的漫天大火，那灼热的感觉似乎带着魔力，从回忆中一丝丝蔓延遍全身，烧得他心口疼，他烦躁地瞪向Thor，却又为他眼中呼之欲出的多愁善感所震慑，无法说出或冷漠或嘲讽的话，只淡淡回了句，“那就一起去吧。”Thor见Loki态度软化，一路上几次试图与他搭话，可他都没有反应，便转而对Fandral絮叨起他们儿时的趣事，也或多或少飘了些进到Loki的耳朵里，却仍旧激不起一点涟漪。Loki全当在听别人的故事，听了两三件后便嫌过于无趣，干脆闭眼假寐一路到了医院。还好Thor的朋友在这儿工作，迅速安排妥当，几人进出医院不过十分钟时间。出来时Loki稍微松了口气，以为终于可以从Hela和Thor充满亲情的凝视里解脱，便催促Fandral，“回去了。”

还不等Fandral回答他，Thor便抢了话，“去我那儿等结果吧！”然后见Loki轻轻摇头，又急忙对Fandral说到，“最迟明天就能出结果，不急这一天非要赶着回去。而且你只说了找到Loki，其他的一概没有告诉我们，不说清楚不许走。”

“我确实也还有话要对你们说。”Fandral斟酌一番后，罔顾Loki的眼色答应了下来，“我们先待一晚，等结果出来了再做打算。”

看三人都赞同这一决定，甚至商量起晚餐的菜式，Loki不敢相信Fandral会这样对他，被孤立、遗弃、背叛的情绪一阵比一阵强烈地涌上心头，倏地心生疑窦，想起Grandmaster告诫他勿信他人、想起Fandral的警察身份，Loki不得不开始怀疑对方的甜言蜜语是否只是离间自己和Grandmaster的手段。他看到Fandral对他摇晃着钥匙示意他上车，只想一把夺下独自开车回家、回到Grandmaster身边，却又想起他并不在家，而他也不能确信那个地方自己是否还能称之为家，Loki咬着嘴唇看着眼前所谓的家人，想不起自己是怎么一步步走到了这里，只觉愁绪万千，最终什么也没说，安静地上了车。

 

 

［201x年］

回到Thor的住处后，Loki让他指了房间，便一脸倦容独自回了房，连Fandral唤他也没有理会，把一众人皆关在了门外。Fandral以为他或许还在纠结真相，而且知道他一贯不喜与人打交道，加之这几日接连奔波确实疲惫，便不太在意。更何况，他已经穿越重重迷雾触碰到真相的面纱，现在迫不及待要与Thor核实最后一些线索，也担心Loki暂时再不能承受更多的信息，就任由他先去休息。

直到当天晚些时候，Thor的医生朋友将检测结果发给了他，确定Loki的身份以后他和Hela争论是否要将此事告诉父亲，Fandral才来到了Loki的房门前。他敲了几下没有回应，有些担忧地推开了门，透过走廊幽暗的光线慢慢适应漆黑的室内，才在床尾看到蜷缩起来的Loki。他一动不动地躺在那儿，眼睛睁得极大，目不转睛盯着一处，却眼神散涣，待Fandral走到面前也没有反应。Fandral挨着床脚坐在地板上，靠在他耳边说到，“医院打电话了，认定你和Hela有血缘关系。”

“知道了。”Loki声音轻极了，如果不是看到他嘴唇颤抖，Fandral几乎听不清他在说话。

看他闭上了眼像是逐客，却又怀抱着膝盖缩成一团的脆弱模样，Fandral忍不住想和他多待一会儿，“你要看看报告吗？”

“我相信你。不然我也不会来a城。”听言Fandral松了口气，内心泛起柔情，替Loki将因躺卧姿势散落的发丝撩到耳后压住，露出他的脸来，收回手时发现Loki已经睁开了眼直勾勾地看着他，“你呢？你会骗我、或是对我隐瞒吗？”

“你怎么了？”即使室内无光看不清他的表情，Fandral此时也听出了语气中的不对劲。

Loki撑着手坐了起来，居高临下地看着他，眼底一片冰凉，“你为什么要查这些事？对你有什么好处？”

Fandral只当是他还陷于得知真相后的震惊，没把此番诘问放在心上，坐到了他的身边，“我不想看你被骗。”

“没有人骗我。”Loki脆生生地回应他。

“Grandmaster骗了你。”冲口而出后Fandral也意识到自己过于心急，每每Loki拒绝他维护Grandmaster的时候，他总是无法淡定，他尽量耐着性子给Loki解释，“他不是你的父亲，Loki，他更不是你的情人，他绑架、囚禁你，将你与外界隔离起来，只是为了自己的私欲利用你。”

可是Loki冷笑一声，“你现在难道不是在囚禁我、利用我吗？你不顾我的意思非要留在这儿，不让我回家，只一门心思扑在调查事实真相上，这还不明显吗？你不过是把我当成你破案立功的工具。”

听到Loki如此歪曲他的好意，Fandral一时语塞，也不知如何与他解释，他必须抓紧时间，趁Grandmaster从G城抽身之前搜集到足以将他绳之以法的证据，才能确保他无法再故技重施，真正将Loki从他的手中解救出来。Fandral伸手将Loki揽入怀中试图安抚他，“不是你想的那样，Loki，我喜欢你，我只想你好好的。现在我做的一切都是为了你的安全着想，你相信我吗？”

不过Loki拒绝地推开了他，即使浑身发颤，仍旧坚定地说着，“我很安全。他不会伤害我的。”

被Loki一再拒绝对Fandral来说本就不好受，又见他自欺欺人的模样，不由得愠怒，“你清醒一点！Loki，你知道他都做了些什么吗？他放火烧毁了你的家，那场火夺去了你养父的一只眼睛和养母的性命，他还杀害其他人伪造你们的死亡，才从你的家人身边夺走了你。就算你不在乎这些，你难道能原谅他对你做的那些事吗？看看你身上那些伤，他囚禁、虐待你这么多年，就是为了逼你和他……”Fandral顿了一下，顾及Loki的感情不愿将话说得过于直白，“就是为了满足他变态的欲望。”

而Loki并不领会他的委婉，表情一时有些古怪，径自问到，“你以为我是被迫和他发生关系的？”说完他舔舔嘴唇很快笑了起来，扯开领口手指划过胸膛上的伤痕，看起来冷漠得近乎残忍，“我自愿的。这是我们的方式。”

这一字一句像是鼓点不断敲打在Fandral的耳膜上，震得他整个脑袋轰鸣作响，胸腔也禁不住地传来阵阵疼痛，Fandral伸手去捂心口，隔着单薄的衬衣按压到悬挂在胸前的戒指，突然就想起初次带Loki回家的那个夜晚，Loki暗示他铐住自己的兴奋、跪下为他口交的卑微、和让他戴着戒指为他扩展时那种痛苦到扭曲却享受至极的神情，他就明白了，这是他们的方式。Fandral有些喘不过气来，他紧握拳头，拼命压下心头的愤懑和不甘，努力停止胡思乱想，不断提醒自己Loki的行为是Grandmaster洗脑多年的结果，即使Loki自认为这是他的选择，也不能改变他其实是受害者的事实。Loki此刻仍固执地摆摆手示意Fandral离开，颤栗的指尖却泄漏了他的心慌意乱，刚才还愤然不平的Fandral一下就心软了，上前握住他的手，深深望进他迷惘氤氲的双眼，“Loki，我会一直陪着你，等你明白自己的心意。”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 到此基本将［以前］的事交代清楚了，如果有写漏的点或仍没有写明白的，麻烦看出来的朋友提点一下，我尽量在后面的内容里补上，或在评论解答。  
> 没有账号的朋友可以从lof或微博联系我，lof地址：http://supermassive-black-hole.lofter.com，微博ID：_基围虾。  
> 谢谢。:D


	15. Dilemma

 

［201x年］

还未走出机场，Grandmaster就意识到了自己的大意，因为私人原因他一直回避着a城的事务，他的名声也就在此一文不值，而他一心惦记着Loki知道真相的反应，只着急赶往目的地，忘了要打点在a城的关系，没有料到这失联的几天里Fandral就已经查清了一切，并且拿到了对他的逮捕令。眼前一个年轻的警察一本正经地对他宣读着米兰达警告，以涉嫌故意杀人、绑架、非法拘禁等多项罪名逮捕他，Grandmaster听着忍不住想笑，他确实不曾想兜转十余年，终究还是要为此事进入a城警局，更没想到的是，当天Tivan就出现在了警局。

看着Tivan交了巨额的担保金，又为他签字担保，Grandmaster突然明白了他先前所说的“你输了”的含义，知道自己在这件事上错怪了他，不禁自嘲，“没想到我会在同一个地方栽两次，还都得靠你解围。”

Tivan也是个明白人，外敌当前和他分外团结，同样将早些时候的争吵抛在脑后，毫无芥蒂地拍拍他的肩，“现在谢我还早，结案再说吧。”他带着Grandmaster回到在a城的住处，“判决以前你不能随便行动，正好，老爹被你这么一气反倒精神了许多，你就在这儿避避他的怒火。”

Grandmaster点点头，掀开窗帘看了眼盯梢的警察，“保释规定怎么说，我不能离开a城，还是不能走出这房子？”

“a城。”Tivan自然知道他的意图，犹豫着还是提醒了他，“但是你见不到Loki的，他已经作为证人被警方保护起来了。”

“你不能安排一下？”

“原本可以，”Tivan显得有些为难，“但这次是由Fandral亲自守着……而且他之前是卧底，本身也是重点保护的对象。”

被捕时Grandmaster就清楚现在的局面都是Fandral的作为，他已经“背弃”他们站回到警察的一边，看来此事暂时没有回旋的余地，不过他从来不会放过嘲笑Tivan的机会，“他不是你的人吗？你也是聪明反被聪明误了。”见他尴尬地笑，Grandmaster才回到正题，“他查到了多少？”

“只这件事的话，当时我就处理干净了，就算漏了什么痕迹，过了这么多年也是不可能再搜集到证据的。”Tivan顿了一下，“我担心他的目的是借此机会彻底调查你。Fandral一直在查你的 ‘生意’，只是拿不到把柄，在s城没有警察会愿意为一些捕风捉影的猜测得罪你。但是现在这事立了案，联合a城警方他自然可以方方面面都查得清清楚楚。”说着Tivan也不由得皱起了眉，“并且当时搞垮了Odin，我们才拿下了a城的市场。可是事出突然，也就有做得不到位的地方，得罪了一些人，现在还得提放他们落井下石。”

虽不明显，Grandmaster还是听出Tivan是埋怨当时他的冲动扰乱他们的计划，也有些不满，“这么久了你还没有搞定吗？现在这边是谁负责，Valkyrie？”

“她这个人嘴硬心软。还是顾及前女友是Odin的部下，就给他和一些旧友留了市场份额，一直合作着。那些人可不喜欢我们。”

“那你早点安排吧，万一这边的账目什么纰漏，”Grandmaster不屑地摆摆手，“推到她身上。”

Tivan点头，“知道了。其实这些都不值一提，现在主要就看Loki怎么说了，他的证词很关键。”他想了想吞吞吐吐地又说，“他和那家人见过面了。你说他记得当时的事吗？”

这一问题令Grandmaster深感挫败，他向来擅长运筹帷幄，始终且唯一无法掌控的便是Loki的心意，“我也不能确定。你也见过他那时的样子，烧得迷糊，年纪又小，后来没有听他提起，我一直当他忘了那些事。”Grandmaster回想起前些日子起便有些不对劲的Loki，忧心忡忡，“但是Fandral一定和他说了什么，万一是想起来了也说不定，不然他不会躲着我。”

Tivan紧张地舔舔嘴唇，闭上眼一口气说到，“其实他今天给我打过电话。我才知道你没去找他，打听到a城检方批了你的逮捕令，才这么快赶过来。”

“他说了什么？”Grandmaster捏住Tivan的手臂，让他拿出手机。

“没用的，我再打过去就打不通了。”Tivan翻出通话记录给他看，“他不愿意和我说话，我告诉他你很快会去找他，他就挂断了。”

离开警局直到此刻，Grandmaster才觉得松了口气，“没错，Tivan，我很快会去找他的。”

 

 

［201x年］

彷佛一夜之间，房屋外面多了几个警察，尽管Fandral再三解释，他的话如同流水淌过Loki双耳，除了“不能外出”几个字，什么也没在他脑海中留下。Loki不太在意，他过惯了与世隔绝的日子，甚至反而觉得房子里太多人，尤其是Thor时常热心地举着一些小物什问他记不记得，又拿出一本本相册给他讲所谓的童年故事。Loki听着听着便会不知不觉陷入空白的沉思，眉头又止不住地纠结在一起，下面一双眼睛湿漉漉的，好像随时都会掉下眼泪来，看得Thor万般无奈。那一句句关切的絮叨像是羽毛落下一样几乎悄无声息，反倒是墙上挂钟轻巧的秒针转动声有节奏地越来越响亮，吸引了Loki全部的注意力，他盯着上面的时间，计算着日子，在意识到和Grandmaster竟分离了这么久时感到深深的震惊和无力。

那晚他便梦见了他，梦到有一次自己因为尚未泯灭的好奇心翻出窗户跑到庭院玩雪，然后被生气的Grandmaster留在雪地，那种冰冻凛冽的感觉像慵懒又狡猾的蛇蛰伏在了骨子里，随心所欲地流窜在血液中，在他每每独处不安时狠狠地攻击他。Loki挣扎着从噩梦中醒来，已是出了一身冷汗，他望见窗外已经开始泛白的天际，犹豫片刻还是起身去往厨房喝水，回来再次路过客厅才看到小蔟闪耀的火光，抬眼便看到Hela招手示意他过去，递给他一支细长的香烟。Loki裹紧外套，摇摇头拒绝了，Hela哂笑，浅浅吸了一口便将手中的烟按进了烟灰缸，“他对你还挺好的，没让你染上坏习惯。我一直担心他会用某些东西来留住你。”说着她敲了一下沙发旁的灯柱，很快亮起一团暖黄色光芒，将她包裹在其中，连白日犀利的目光也带着柔和起来。

一旁Loki本想直接走开，借着微薄的灯光看到她面前茶几上散落的一些照片，隐约能看清上面的大狗和孩童，微微一愣，方才还冰冷的身体突然像是燥起了一团火，耳畔回荡着声声狗吠，而最终停留在一片红色的火光之中，锋利的刀刃让犬类的狂吠变做阵阵呜咽再消失不见，声音也放佛倒在血泊中的那只动物颤栗起来，“这是你的狗？”

“我们的。”Hela轻声纠正到，“Laufey唯一留给我们的。”

Loki咬着下唇，还是坐到了Hela身边，接过她递来的照片，借着台灯的余光打量着，是他曾经梦到过的大犬，茂盛的毛发黝黑得发亮，一双眼睛迥然有神，尖尖树立的耳朵保持着天生的警觉，却又用柔软至极的舌头去亲舔旁边的小主人，小小孩童苍白的肌肤也被蹭得泛出淡淡的粉色，不远处稍大一些的女孩宠溺地揉着他的头，Loki抬头，便撞进了那类似的眼神，但却明显多了许多痛楚，她拢了拢头发，收起颓然的情绪，“还好你没事。”然后安静地看着Loki，过了会儿又点燃了一根香烟，纤细的手微微发颤，“我知道会有这么一天，但是真的看到你，还是很难控制自己的情绪。”

“你知道？”

“当然，”袅袅烟雾下Hela的面容有些模糊，冷清的声音下掩藏的暗涌倒愈发清晰起来，她摸着照片，“Fenrir只认你我，向来寸步不离。意外那一天，出门的时候我也叮嘱他要照顾你，回来却发现‘你’在卧室，他在厨房。我仔细检查过，虽然皮毛都烧焦了……”Hela顿了一下，声音沉了沉，“仍旧可以摸到他身上的伤痕。我就怀疑并不只是失火那么简单。”

虽然说了很多，Hela一直都表现得极为平静，平静得令Loki莫名有快要窒息的错觉，好像身边燃起无穷无尽的大火，烧尽了所有的空气，他眩晕地闭上双眼，却似乎真的能看见烈焰，看到血泊中倒下的宠物，和Grandmaster手上熠熠的利刃，他想起逃亡般的日日夜夜中，止不住的高烧像是一团浓雾缠绕着他，烧得过往支离破碎，此刻也身不由己地发起热来，直到Hela唤他，才恍惚地睁开眼望向她。在她与自己有几分相似的眼眸中看到浓郁的关心，Loki有些动容，那份似曾相识的神情仿若凉风吹散了一身的燥热，扒开了迷雾的遮挡，他隐约能看到一幅幅画面，慈爱的养母Frigga总是为他整理散落的头发，按他的要求为他梳得一丝不苟，他的哥哥Thor塞给他各种各样的糖果，看到他吃下便会开怀大笑，他的姐姐Hela会代替妈妈给他念睡前故事，让他与Fenrir玩耍……“可是你没有来找过我！”Loki低吼，很快意识到自己失言，甩甩脑袋，抛却脑中断续浮现的令他头痛不已的画面和心底沸反盈天的从未有过的莫名情绪，压低了声音，“最终还是按照失火处理了不是吗？”

“弟弟，”简单两个字像是拥有神奇的魔力，Loki一下子安静下来，愣愣地看着Hela，听她继续说到，“Odin毕竟不是你的父亲……那个时候我还太小了，他不相信我的话，没有他的支持，我便没有足够的能力。但我从来没有停止过找你。”

“不用说了，都过去了。”Loki条件反射般轻轻摇着头，又点了点头，像是给自己加强心理暗示，然后才说，“我现在很好。”

两人都沉默了一会儿，Loki叹口气起身准备回房，Hela终于忍不住在他身后幽幽地问，“或许，你听说过斯德哥尔摩吗？”

听懂她的暗示，Loki不给她讲故事的机会，几乎没有停顿继续向楼梯口走着，只疲乏地摆了下手，重复着对Fandral说过数次的话，“我是自愿的。”

“现在离开他不也是你自愿的吗？”Hela不以为意，飞快地说到，“我们是你的家人。回家吧，Loki。”

家吗……Loki一步步拾阶而上，随意抬头看了眼楼梯的顶端，好像能看到一个幼小的孩童坐在那儿，他听见稚嫩的声音带着哭腔，“妈妈不要我们了，可是姐姐还有爸爸……爸爸也不要我……我也想有个家……”心酸之际，孩童倚靠着的那个他再熟悉不过的身影抱起了幼小的他，一字一句信誓旦旦，“我会给你一个家。”

 

 

［201x年］

Fandral万万没想到，Loki会偷拿他带回家的案件卷宗，通过上面记载的Tivan律师的联系方式要到了Tivan的电话，并打给了他。Loki爽快地承认此事，却不肯再说他到底和对方聊了些什么，宁可百无聊赖地盯着窗外空落的街道，也不看Fandral一眼。接连几日为逮捕和起诉Grandmaster搜集整理证据连轴转的Fandral本就焦头烂额，方才得知Tivan及时赶到将那狡猾的老狐狸保释出来并开始活动在a城的关系，料想案件的侦查势必更加困难重重，回到家又发现Loki拿他落下的手机和对方通过话，一阵怒意掺杂着嫉妒涌上心头，他捏碎了电话卡，掩饰不住话语间的责备，“你知道你自己在干什么吗？”Loki仍旧没有反应，不过Fandral注意到他将双手叠在一起，右手拇指似是紧张地在另一只手背上磨蹭，他迟疑着，反思自己是否语气过重，但又很快意识到Loki拇指反复抚过的是左手无名指的底端——他之前戴戒指的地方，便控制不住自己了，“你就这么想回到他身边、回去过那种被囚禁的日子吗！”

窗边的Loki终于回头转向他，挑衅一般地扬起眉尾，眼底却是掩饰不住的仓皇，嘴角故作嘲讽的笑容破碎得令人心疼，可说出的话依旧锋利如利刃般伤人，“和现在有区别吗？”

许久没有好好休息过的Fandral脑子里像是被塞满了糨糊，他有些没反应过来，“你这话什么意思？”

“我说，”Loki盯着他目不转睛，唯恐他听不明白，刻意一字一句慢慢说道，“你现在的行为和他没什么区别。”

“这能一样吗！”Fandral激动又无力地重复着他对Loki说过好几次的话，走到他的身边，“他毁了你的家、伤害你的家人，我找到了你的家人让你们能够团聚。他囚禁你是为了控制你，我是在保护你不受他的控制。他对你做的一切都只是为了满足他自己的私欲……”

“你就没有私欲吗？”Loki打断了他的话，避开Fandral伸过来抱他的手，“你为了调查Grandmaster，处心积虑接近Tivan，不惜花了两年时间做卧底。”Loki抿嘴，“别假惺惺说是为我好了，在酒吧和我搭讪也是你计划的一部分吧？”

听言Fandral不得不苦笑，“你怎么会这么想？”

只见Loki也笑了，却冷冷清清，连周遭的空气都冻住了似的，“案件卷宗里不都写得清楚明白么？”

Fandral这才想起Loki偷看了卷宗的事，他和Loki初遇与他成为卧底埋伏在Tivan身边的时间确实相差无几，加之他之前的上司和Tivan“合作”已久，要说他在那之前就认识Tivan也无不可能，这些事联系在一起未免过于巧合，也不怪Loki起疑心了。这么一想Fandral突然明了Loki今日的反常，他又走近了些才仔细看到Loki眼周的青色，意识到他肯定是又失眠了，不禁一阵心疼，责备自己近来忙于查案而疏忽了照料他，言辞也便软了下来，“要说我有私心，也全都在你身上了，Loki，这段时间我怎么样对你的，我知道你能感受得到。你想想看，你几乎不曾露面，这世上能有几人知道你对Grandmaster的重要，我又怎么能未卜先知，在两年前就设计与你偶遇来拉拢关系接近他？更何况，”Fandral不情愿地说，“你与他的关系……我若是想通过你讨好他，我又怎么会与你上床、甚至对你动心？”

纵使Fandral一番话情真意切，Loki只是几乎无法察觉地微愣了一下，依旧是完全不为所动的模样，“你如此嫌弃……不，应该说是厌恶我与他的关系，又何必在此惺惺作态？”

“你为什么要故意曲解我的意思？”Fandral有些头疼，无可奈何地说到，“而且这不是你的错，Loki。”

“我也不认为这有什么错。我说过，我是自愿的。”Loki固执地重申着。

Fandral无可奈何，斟酌再三，“你跟着他生活了那么久，无可避免会受到他的影响。你可能无法分辨你对他的情绪。”

Loki哂笑，“你认为我得了斯德哥尔摩综合症。”看Fandral沉默，他继续道，“你是不是还认为，继续关着我，我就会把这所谓症状带来的附属感情都转移到你身上？”Fandral简直不敢相信自己的耳朵，也不知道如何回应他，而Loki还在说着，“那你得做足戏才行，他 ‘囚禁 ’我的时候可是时刻陪着我，每分每秒，寸步不离，而不是像你这样，动不动就不见人影。还是你已经完成了卧底任务，现在掌握了足以逮捕他的证据，对我这个顺带的消遣便失了兴趣，认为我是多余的了？”

简单几句话通过和Grandmaster的对比贬低了Fandral对Loki的感情，又通过贬低Loki自己彻底否认了Fandral的真心实意，令Fandral心底寒气渐生，有些悲凉地质问，“我说我心动了，你不信，难道我们一起经历的事你都忘了？那在岛上，我借罗密欧的台词对你告白，你为什么要回应？那天晚上，还有在海边，我吻你，你也一点感觉都没有吗？这些都是假的吗！”

“一两个吻而已，有什么可惦记的呢。”夕阳落下前最后的光辉从窗户溜进来，洒到Loki的脸上，照映得眼圈有些发红，“还是说你不甘心一直没有睡到我？”

沉默许久，Fandral抬眼看向Loki，他依旧淡然，好像方才的话不是出自他口，他也从未听到过。可那些话却是翻来覆去翻滚在Fandral原本就混沌的脑子里，搅得他更是糊涂，无话可说，只能朝外走去，带上门的瞬间又顿了顿，终是忍不住幽幽叹道，“Loki，你是不是没有心？”然后才离开了。

 


	16. Choice

 

［201x年］

这一年夏天一直没燥热起来，温度偶尔不痛不痒地升了上去，又迅速降回到原来的位置，白日却异常地长，又一丝丝风也没有，时常天边集会似的聚满大团厚重的乌黑云朵，却直到暮色像个罩子完全笼住天地，都落不下来一滴雨水，空气也像是滞住了，渗出的少量汗水贴在皮肤表层黏糊糊的，闷得人快要窒息。Tivan递来伏特加时，Grandmaster摆摆手，指了指一旁盛着冰块的玻璃容器，待他再添上块冰，才接过来啜上几口，“何时庭审？”

“恐怕得推迟了，对方递交了补充侦查的申请。”

“不能再推了，”Grandmaster想起Loki冰凉的手指，以往总会在他不悦时轻揉他的眉心，此刻心里一阵空荡，不由得更加烦躁，将杯中的酒水一饮而尽，“法院那边再打个招呼，催一催。”

Tivan小心打量着Grandmaster的脸色，应了下来，“就算给再多的时间他们也查不出什么的。”

“一直拖着耽误事。都这么久了……”Grandmaster并不太担心此事，当年处理得干净，又时隔多年，哪里这么容易让人拿捏到把柄？唯一能令他着急的不过还是Loki，掐指一算分别的时日，Grandmaster不由得叹气，看了眼面前的Tivan，把到舌尖那几句显得多愁善感的话咽了下去，改了口，“老爹也不知道还能撑几日，再不回去我那几个兄弟该蠢蠢欲动了。”

对面Tivan像是看出他的真实想法，微愣一下，很快又恢复如常，自然地接过他的话，“都盯着呢。”

Grandmaster点头，望了望窗外愈发密集得像层峦叠嶂的乌云，又问道，“庭审日子定了，就该出陪审团名单了吧？”

“到时我会一一打点，”Tivan会意，“无须你出面。”

“嗯，若是重金也难以收买，就看看能否要挟，”Grandmaster讪笑，“凡人必有弱点。”末了眯上眼睛不知道想到了什么，又添了句，“真遇上 ‘圣人’，便早点动手处理了吧。”说完Grandmaster走回屋内，拿起酒瓶斟了满满一杯，三两口便饮尽，悠然转向Tivan，“证人呢？”

“几位当时的邻居，律师看过他们的证言，不足为虑。”Tivan听到Grandmaster冷哼一声，知道他心思不在此，犹豫着补充到，“还不确定Loki是否会出庭。”说完看对方要发火，Tivan心虚地迅速转移话题，“当务之急是Odin那家人，Loki的姐姐态度坚决，证词中信誓旦旦她记得你的模样。”

“不过小孩子，随她说去，能有何用。”Grandmaster摆摆手，“Odin还活着？”看Tivan点头，又干脆地吩咐，“你找个时间把他约出来，我和他谈一谈。”

“我去就行了。你现在不适合与他见面。”

“就按我说的办。”

见对方斩钉截铁，Tivan无力与他争辩，只皱起眉头，“Odin的证词是重中之重。你主动与他见面，不是等于自认身份？”

“见不见这一面，他都势必记得我。”Grandmaster自嘲。

Tivan也跟着笑了笑，“哪怕你化成了灰他也不会忘的，你烧了他的房子、毁了他的公司，偷走他的儿子、害死他的娇妻……”

“Loki不是他的儿子。”Grandmaster冷冷打断他，顿了顿才说到，“而且他妻子的死是意外。”

“我知道，她有心脏病嘛。”Tivan耸肩，“可这 ‘意外’发生在那之后。谁知道Odin会怎么想呢？”

Grandmaster眯起双眼，嘴角冷峻，“那我便更有必要当面提醒提醒他了。”不等Tivan回应，兀自继续说，“让律师准备合同，把a城几家公司Valkyrie名下的股份都转给Odin。”

“我们在a城的资源可几乎全在她手上。你想好了，就这样轻易把市场都还给Odin？”Tivan端着再次盛满浓醇酒水的玻璃杯，听他似是开始酒后胡言，犹豫要不要递给他，“再说，你就这么肯定他会领情？”

“他终究是个商人，自然会选择利益最大化。”

“老爹知道可得气坏了。”Tivan苦笑，“当年好不容易啃下来的硬骨头。”

“多事之秋，先让他帮我们看着罢了。”Grandmaster接过酒杯酣然饮下，悠悠说到，“来日方长。”

 

 

［201x年］

积蓄了一整个夏天的雨像是终于舍得降落人间了，狂风造作携来轰鸣的响雷，一个个炸在天际，将乌青的云团点得亮锃锃的，惹得Loki始终无法入睡——至少他自己是这么认为的。他一闭上双眼，便能见到那一晚的场景，明明与此刻无分毫相似，阵阵雷鸣却不断让他想起火舌缠绕的屋内烧断的木质楼梯落在地面上的声音，在逐渐熄灭的狗吠声里愈来愈清晰，敲打着他的耳膜震得他心止不住地颤栗，时至今日仍困于其间。直到一个微弱的呼唤声声执着，强硬地挤起这一片喧哗，牵引着他抽身来到安详里，他方能睁开挣扎已久的双眼，借着走廊泄进隐约的光亮看到俯身床畔担忧地看着他的Fandral，“Loki！Loki？又做噩梦了吗？”

回过神来，Loki才惊觉已出了一身冷汗，他坐了起来，看Fandral伸手想要安抚他，犹豫着将头倚靠在他的肩膀，几度张嘴，许久才发声打破这静谧，却始终吞吞吐吐，说不出一个完整的句子来，“对不起，我……其实……”Loki磨磨蹭蹭将头埋到对方的颈窝，瓮声瓮气地说，“Fandral，你对我这么好……不值得。”

“我认了，Loki，认定你了。”说完Fandral轻笑了一声，胸腔间引起的微小震动完完整整地通过两人亲密紧挨的部位传到Loki的身上，Loki额头抵着他颈肩相连的地方，那几乎没出声的笑徜徉在他脑海中被无限放大，牵引着一颗心有力地跳动着，散发出快要烧起来的暖意。“我还记得第一次见到你，明明知道你是骗我，可是你对着我笑，我便心甘情愿了。”

“你不知道那天再在酒吧看到你我有多开心。那么嘈嚷的地方、那么缭乱的灯光，你安静地坐在角落里，却像是唯一的光源体，我第一眼就看到你了。”

“当你答应跟我回家的时候，我甚至不能免俗地想，奇迹显灵了啊。”Fandral又笑了笑，尾音里盈满淡薄的自嘲和怅然，“但果然，魔法过了午夜就带着你消失了。”

“这两年我也有找过你。我想万一呢，童话里不就写过吗？可那都是骗小孩子的。我们活在现实里。”

Fandral不疾不徐地说着，好像在叙述别人的故事，波澜不惊，可是倚在他身上的Loki能听到他的心脏怦怦跳动着，震得胸腔也起伏起来，透过他大敞的睡袍领口，Loki看到自己的戒指随之轻轻摇晃，他伸手沿着项链扯出戒指捏在手中，喃喃低语，“我留下了 ‘水晶鞋’。”

“是啊，所以我们还是见面了，”Fandral苦笑着接过他的话，顺势握住他的手，“虽然是在那种情况下。”Fandral顿了一下，笑得更加坦然，“说实话，Loki，你问我是不是没有睡到你不甘心……”

几日来Loki一直纠结，后悔当时说了这样的话，此时听他提起，焦急地打断，“我不是那个意思，Fandral，我……”可是话说到一半，Loki也不知道如何继续，他向来能言会道，说尽的却都是假话，几乎没有表达过自己的真实情感，更何况如今，他都摸不清自己到底在想什么。

还好Fandral一如既往贴心地替他说了下去，“不，你没做错什么，是我太过心急了，才会对你说那些话。”

“说实话，在我想要找你的时候，我也问过自己这个问题，是不是觉得遗憾，或是不甘心？我得承认尽管我尝试过找你，却并没有尽百分百的心思，我还是继续着我原来的生活方式。我以为你没有什么不一样，我以为我会忘了你。”

说到这儿Fandral双手扶着Loki坐直了，眉目间都是柔情，一字一句像是羽毛拂过般舒服，轻飘飘的，又挠得人心痒痒，“你得原谅我，Loki，我也从来没有动过真心。直到在那种情况下再次相遇，我才明白自己的心之所向，是你。”

“我曾自认风流，浅薄地自以为看得明白人心、也看透了感情，却浪费了整整两年时光才认清对你的心意。我又怎么能对你说出那样的话，强迫你立刻就做出回应呢？”

与Fandral真挚的双眼对视，Loki一阵口干舌燥，再度张嘴却还是哑口无言。Fandral温柔地捧起他的脸，“你不用说什么的，Loki，我只是想给你看看我的心。你看到就足够了。”

一番话说得Loki思绪万千，他知晓Fandral说这些话只是想要打消他的猜疑，可是他一句句娓娓道来他们认识以来的心境，莫名像是告别一般，勾出回忆和情绪风起云涌，脑海中画面停留在那天Fandral关门而去之前，他悲凉地质问他是不是没有心，反反复复无法停下，Loki不禁皱起了眉，“要是我真的没有心呢？”

“那便把我的心拿去吧。”Fandral亲吻在他的眉心，浅浅的亲昵抚平着不安的情绪，“没了心，总能找到其他法子继续活下去，可我要是没了你……Loki，我不能再没有你。”

 

 

［201x年］

那日Fandral虽没有对Loki发脾气，冷静下来后也觉得自己的话确实说得过重了，他对于近日忙于案件、忽略对方的情绪感到自责，却还是为Loki对他的误解心有芥蒂，拖拉着一直没有找到机会与他解释。方才听到雷声，Fandral心生担忧便来到Loki的房间查看他的状况，恰逢他为噩梦所困，看到他因连日失眠而黯淡的眼周Fandral心疼不已，而Loki乖巧地俯在他的颈窝寻求安慰更是令其心软得恨不得化作一片云，即刻飘飘然起来。他立马就投降了，把错误全揽到自己身上，对着Loki一股脑儿止不住地把心思一一倾诉，就连自己怎么成为警察，又如何做了卧底、一步步取得Tivan的信任最终接近了Grandmaster这些事也全说了，决心不把两人之间的误会全部消除便不停下。

Loki不知是仍耽于梦境，抑或真的听进去了他的话，此刻看起来格外温顺，连微微皱起的眉心都显得那么小心翼翼，他抿着唇，兀自思考了许久才郑重地点点头，“我信你。我知道你是真心对我好。Fandral，可是你想过以后吗？”

听了这话Fandral悬着的心终于稳当地放了下来，他感觉整个人都舒展开了，并没有明白其中隐藏的担忧，只是信誓旦旦地说，“以后我也会好好对你，我不会变心的。”

“我知道，可是我不能给你同样的承诺，”Loki舔了一下嘴唇，快速地一口气说到，“事实上任何承诺都不行，因为我做不到。我不是自由的，我不属于我自己，Fandral，我属于他。他为我人生的每一个选择做决定，我能做的就是服从。我离不开他。”稍微的停顿之后，Loki颤抖着闭上双眼，“他不会放手的……”

事到如今Fandral十分清楚不能再冲动地控诉Grandmaster对Loki犯下的恶行，那只会招致Loki的反感，他不愿意被当作受害者，也不愿承认因为对方早年的控制而潜移默化养成的畏惧和依赖，Fandral这几日尽可能多地去了解关于斯德哥尔摩综合症的情况，知道要让Loki从这种状态中解脱出来需要时间，他有足够的耐心，“Loki，你听我说，你是有选择的。你可以离开那个人，可以自己独立，可以做你想做的任何事。不试试看你怎么知道就不行呢？”谁知听了这话，Loki抖得更厉害了，他缩在Fandral的怀里，却似乎像捂着冰块一般，浑身愈发冰冷。Fandral抱紧了他，轻轻抚过他的背脊，“好了好了，没事的，我在这儿呢。”根据Loki的反应，Fandral猜测他极有可能是某种创伤后应激障碍，便安抚着他慢慢冷静下来，才斟酌着说到，“你能做到的，Loki，我会一直陪着你的，你现在不再是一个人了。”

过了好一会儿，Loki喘着气，拽着Fandral的衣襟，借力抬头望向他，“这也会害了你的。”

“你相信我，”看到Loki除了沉默或是抗拒以外终于有所回应，Fandral目光灼灼，坚定地回望着他，“也要相信你自己。想想看，Loki，你曾经离开过他，然后遇见了我，你选择和我回家，那个时候你就可以和我一起开始新生活的，只是你不敢相信你可以做到，于是放弃了。可是看看现在，你再次离开了他，时间远比上一次更久不是吗？这并没有给你带来不好的影响对不对？这段时间、在这儿，没有人强迫你，也没有人伤害你，没人因为你所谓的错误惩罚你，每一个人都为你考虑，关心你的感受，支持你做任何你想做的事情，这才是真正的爱。”不知由于听到哪一句话，Loki的眼神闪躲了一下，Fandral再度捧着他的脸颊，与他四目相对，“我知道你能感受到的，Loki。你难道不享受这份自由吗？如果你果断一点，再勇敢一点，如果你愿意接纳，你会拥有的更多。”

Loki迟疑不决，似乎想要点头，却又是摇了摇头，忐忑地说，“我听Thor说你申请了对他的逮捕令和禁止令。等时效过去了，他不会放过我们的。”

“别担心，正式审判以后，他不可能有这种机会。”Fandral想了想，还是说到，“而且你如果采取主动，可以确保这件事。”看着Loki疑惑的神情，他继续解释，“你可以出庭，Loki，告诉法官和陪审团发生的事情。他们会保护你的。”

听言Loki瞪大眼睛，放佛一下子清醒了过来，他捂着脸问道，“出庭的话，是要我和他当面对质吗？”

Fandral看着他颤栗的指尖，安抚地牵起他的手握紧，“不用怕。我们一起，好不好？”

许久，Loki终于点头答应出庭作证，这一决定像是耗尽了他所有的精力，整个人看起来疲惫不堪。于是Fandral温柔地劝他躺下再睡会儿，替他盖好被子，待他呼吸均匀才起身。走时看到窗外酝酿数日的雨终于羞羞答答地离开了云团，他犹豫着是否要关上窗户，又担心房间会太闷，在窗旁站了会儿却发现不过淅沥小雨，片刻竟然停了。Fandral稍掩上窗，转过身想再看看Loki，不知不觉竟站了好久，等回过神来回房休息的时候，黑夜已然结束了。

 


	17. Trial

 

［201x年］

或许没有哪一个犯罪嫌疑人会像Grandmaster一样，似乎根本没想过要给法官和陪审团留下一个好印象，穿着印有大朵绿色玫瑰的花哨衬衣不安分地坐在被告席上，兴奋甚至是期待地左顾右盼。他自然是在寻找Loki。直到最后一刻，Loki才姗姗来迟，他裹在一袭黑色西装里，显得尤为消瘦，即使站在门口遥遥相望，Grandmaster也能清晰看见他黯淡的眼周和眼眶内遍布的红血丝，他朝Loki挥挥手，后者张嘴想说什么，又很快闭上，跟着Fandral走到了他们的座位。其间Grandmaster目光贪婪地追随着Loki，无心理会公诉人对他朗声宣读的一系列指控，直到对方发问他也没有反应，还是律师提醒他才回了神，“他在问火灾。”

公诉人倒是性子极好的模样，又或许是为了强调嫌疑人的罪大恶极，不慌不忙掷地有声地将他的指控换着词地重复了一遍，“199x年，被害人Odin雇用被告做家庭教师。x月x日晚，Odin携家人外出赴宴，并委托被告留在家中代其照顾发烧的幼子Loki。当晚x时x分，Odin家中燃起大火。后警察在烧毁的房屋内发现两具尸体，经法医鉴定确认为被告和Loki，对此案件做失火处理。试问被告，如何做到在199x年作为尸体出现在被害人家中，又在如今活生生坐在法庭之上？”

“我一直都这么 ‘活生生’的。”Grandmaster玩味地看着对方，轻蔑地笑着，“死而复生？这未免过于荒唐。”

“有何荒唐，”公诉人面不改色，“同为被害人的Loki此刻正坐在庭上。经过鉴定，他与其胞姐Hela能确定亲属关系。”

“方才说确认死者是Loki的是你，现在又说确定庭上这位是Loki的也是你，你不觉得自相矛盾吗？”Grandmaster拍了拍手，“还是这是什么大变活人的魔术？精彩啊。”旁听席传来一阵哄笑，法官落下法槌，Grandmaster向他耸肩，故作老实地回答，“我的确不明白检察官在说什么。我从未去过a城，不曾为他口中的被害人做过家庭教师，更没有在那被害人家中丧命又在事后复活。”

公诉人以为抓住了对方话中的关键，嘴角不明显地上扬，“你否认去过a城，也否认认识被害人一家？”

“不错。”Grandmaster也笑了，干脆利落地回答，没再调侃他。

“你认识这位先生吗？”公诉人看了眼旁听席，出示了Loki的照片。

Grandmaster目光跟着他的眼神瞟到席间，笑意更浓，“当然，我的Loki。”

“Loki先生系Hela的同母兄弟，Odin前妻Laufey之子，在她去世后被Odin收养，与Hela一同接到家中。你刚还宣称不认识被害人，现在为何又认识了？”

律师似乎想申请驳回这个问题，Grandmaster摆摆手示意无所谓，淡然回应，“你所说的这位Loki，Loki Gast，”他加重了姓氏的音调，“是我的养子。我已经提交了与Loki生父Farbauti签署的收养协议。”

“此份协议真实性存疑。”

“那就申请鉴定啊。”协议自然是造假的，Grandmaster从未见过Farbauti，只在几年前一次担忧过此事暴露，试图让人找过他，却得到他已逝的消息。彼时他倒是留了个心眼，用Farbauti曾经的书信仿了签名，又将文件刻意做旧，这事Grandmaster找了最好的“专家”来做，并不担心露出破绽，况且a城能做鉴定的不过几人，若想一一收买也非难事。

公诉人不甘示弱，当场就申请鉴定，“我们有合理的怀疑理由。Farbauti居无定所，曾与Laufey短暂同居，在她病逝时就失踪不见，抛弃幼儿Loki和Hela与尸身独处屋内几日后才被邻居发现，最后连葬礼也没有露面，Odin正是在这种情况下将Loki带回了家。同一社区的邻居可以证明Odin收养Loki直至火灾的事实。Hela的证词亦可证明Farbauti未对Loki尽过父亲的责任，他从未尝试过联系Odin一家，完全没有显示出对其子的任何感情，又怎么会在众人都以为Loki丧命火灾之后，神不知鬼不觉地以生父的身份与被告签署收养协议？”

“那可就是Farbauti与Odin的事了。”Grandmaster懒洋洋地说到，“针对我的指控不过是你的猜测，我也可以猜测，Farbauti不甘被Odin夺子，带走Loki并纵火烧毁他家以泄愤。而且谁又能证明Loki真的丧命火灾呢？我记得在有份邻居的证言里，可是提到了Odin并未办过Loki的葬礼。”

“警局当时的记录确有记载死者为Loki。”

“我怎么能知道Farbauti的想法？坦白说，最初他是由于耽于毒品才将Loki让与我抚养，后来我看他一直无法戒掉毒瘾，就正式签了收养协议，让他不要再打扰Loki的生活。”反正死无对证，Grandmaster说起谎言来头头是道，还感慨一般地摇晃着脑袋，“Farbauti不是一个精神状况稳定的人，是有可能为了一劳永逸，在烧了房子后伪造Loki的死亡吧。”

“那为何偏偏将Loki交与你，曾受雇于Odin的家庭教师？基于此雇佣关系，你不可能不知道他家的祸事，见到他的养子就不曾有过合理怀疑？不曾打听过一句？”

“我说了，检察官，Loki是我的……”Grandmaster微怒，眯起了眼睛，过会儿才继续补充，“我的养子。我也说过，我不认识Odin。”

“我们提交的21-22号图片证据显示，在邻居一次庭院派对的照片中，拍到了抱着Loki站在Odin阳台上的被告。”公诉人说着并投屏了两张图片，逐渐放大后隐约可以看到与Grandmaster极为相似的轮廓。

Grandmaster却不慌张，反而露出一副惋惜的模样，“那是我的表弟，En Dwi Gast。”

 

 

［201x年］

还没有踏入法庭，Loki第一眼就看到了Grandmaster，对方炽烈的眼神似乎将阻隔在两人间的人群都融成了火海，烧得他又烦躁又莫名心安。更别说Grandmaster抬手挥动时闪耀在他无名指的蛇形戒指，令Loki回忆起他所说等他归来便结婚的誓言，一时竟萌生落荒而逃的冲动，最后还是在Fandral的提醒下，硬生生压了下来，恍惚跟着他走到席间。坐下后却满脑子回想着与Tivan的几次电话，和那些所谓Grandmaster要与其他人结婚的言论，终于后知后觉一切是Tivan从中作梗。当Grandmaster说出“我的Loki”，本心不在焉随意旁听的Loki一阵心悸，简直不能直视自己继上次离家出走后，竟然忘记他的承诺和叮嘱，再次信了Tivan的连篇鬼话。

而庭审还在继续，Loki这是第一次听到有人谈及他的亲生父母，一句句陌生得不真切，公诉人和Grandmaster直言不讳侃侃而谈彼时的火灾和他的“死亡”，仿若他真的已经离世，不会对此介怀似的。唯有身旁的Fandral一直投来安慰和鼓励的目光，但又太过频频，看得Loki有些喘不上气来，他强迫自己不去关注，而是把注意力放到法庭上。公诉人展示了Grandmaster曾出现在Odin家中的证据，Grandmaster依旧否认，他说出了自己的名字，却指认那是他的表亲，然后继续说到，“确实有不少人说过我和这表弟长得像。不过我们没有太亲近。我听说他二十出头就意外去世，那之前我们已经有很几年没有见过面了。”公诉人表示被害人和证人可以指认他，Grandmaster哂笑，不再回应什么，公诉人看暂时与他问不出什么来，也不说了，便轮到了Grandmaster的律师提问。他先是问了Grandmaster的身份，后者古怪地笑了笑，朗声道，“Carlo Gast。”

听到这个名字Loki捏紧了自己的手，他知道Grandmaster行事从不提及真名，但万万没想到他在外用的会是这个名字，这个会与无穷无尽的大火和奄奄一息的大犬联系在一起的噩梦。在这个梦里，曾有一个男人抱着与他身形相似的孩子来到燃烧的屋子，Grandmaster开始还与他谈笑，让他把孩子放到Loki的房内，过了一会儿自己也进了房间。出来时那个男人变得昏迷不醒，Grandmaster架着他走到在楼梯口等候的Loki身边，将他放在了那里，抱起Loki便离开了。Loki记得，出来前Grandmaster打了一个电话，让人过来善后，那边问了句什么，然后他捂着Loki的耳朵回应，声音还是从指缝漏了进来，“替Carlo收尸。”

Loki陷入不知是回忆还是梦境的沉思中惊出一身冷汗，回过神时已轮到被害人出庭，Hela和Thor都指认Grandmaster是曾经的家庭教师，却被律师以彼时年幼记忆不清暗暗奚落了一番。接着坐在同排几个座位外的人站了起来，Loki才后知后觉这戴了一个眼罩的人与Thor是有几分相似，想来便是Odin了。他虽鬓发发白略显老态，却步履矫健，气宇轩昂走上法庭，可就算是公诉人提及多次Loki，Odin从头至尾也没有看过他一眼。Loki想起Hela说过关于Odin的话，并不意外，真正令他没想到的是，Odin在盯着Grandmaster看了许久后，居然说到，“我不能确定。”

“庭前讯问时你表示无论如何也认得出他。”公诉人皱起了眉头。

Odin依旧摇头，“看照片是有几分相似，但见了面又觉得不像是同一个人。”

公诉人自开庭来稳妥的语气变得急促，“这人受雇于你做了许久的家庭教师，得了你许多的益处，最后却放火烧了你的家，害得你家破人亡、丧妻失子，你会忘了？你能忘吗！”还不等Odin说什么，Grandmaster的律师表示这是诱导性提问，向法官申请驳回，得到了许可。

然后就轮到了Loki。公诉人重复着相同的问题，问他能否肯定法庭上的Grandmaster即是他曾经的家庭教师。他顺着公诉人的手势望向对面的Grandmaster，他正笑眯眯地看着他，手肘搁在桌上，双手合十，指尖轻倚在嘴边。Loki发现站到庭上后，能更清晰看到对方无名指上蛇形戒指的头部正对着自己，眼部镶嵌的钻石在白炽灯光的照射下发出璀璨的光亮，紧紧攫住他的视线，一瞬间令他面前所有的人与物化作了虚影。所以当公诉人再次问他是否记得家庭教师的模样时，Loki条件反射地回答，“不记得。”

这样的回答似乎在公诉人的意料之中，他并不纠结于此，“你知道与被告的收养关系吗？”见Loki点头又继续问到，“你是何时、如何知道的？”

Loki如履薄冰地回忆着方才听到的一些对话，含糊其辞，“他们签署协议的时候我也在场。”

“既然如此，你能说出收养关系是何时开始的吗？”

“很小的时候。记不清了。”

“根据收养协议和被告的供述，你当时已经十岁，不可能 ‘记不清’时间。”

“我小时候生了场大病，记性不大好。”Loki一本正经地回应着，却想起Grandmaster为他过的每一个生日，心里很清楚，自己跟着他的时间比这人所说的要早得多。Fandral不知道这些，但Loki依旧为此愧疚，他焦躁地回避他的目光，恰好看到Grandmaster赞赏地勾起嘴角，戴着戒指的手蜷缩成拳靠近下颚，轻巧又快速地颔首亲了一下戒指。Loki后悔答应出庭了，他仍旧喜欢对方表达爱意的小动作，他根本做不到与Grandmaster对质，他畏惧他，也依恋他，Loki知道如果坦白他记起来的那些事，他们就会被定义为凶手与受害人、绑匪与被囚者，他不愿这样，他们的关系不容污蔑。

公诉人还在继续提问，“在被告收养你之后，你并没有上学，而是一直待在家中，几乎与世隔绝。为什么？”

此刻Loki已经倦了，“我刚说过了，小时候生了场大病，身体不好，不便外出。”

“是你自己不愿意外出，还是被告不允许你外出？”

“我自己不能外出。”Loki不喜欢他暗示的语气，不耐烦地眯起眼睛，语气也有几分生硬，“身体状况不允许。”

公诉人倒不恼，兀自问下去，“被告也一直待在家中照顾你？”

“有些时候是的。”Loki的回答依旧模棱两可。

“这么说被告对你很好是吗？”

Loki听出他话里有话，舔了舔嘴唇，思索之后只点了个头。

“好到什么程度呢？”见Loki抿紧着嘴没有作答的意思，公诉人等了一会儿示意助理递给他一个装着证据的透明密封袋，举起展示，装在其中的赫然是一枚蛇形的戒指，“你认识这个吗？你应该认识，戒圈内刻了你的名字，Loki Gast。”公诉人似笑非笑，眼神却无比犀利，“我没看错的话，被告的手上，准确地说是无名指上也戴了一枚这样的戒指。我想内侧应该刻着被告真正的名字吧。而且，为何你和被告两人会有一模一样的定制钻戒，被告的佩戴方式又像是婚戒呢？你们究竟是父子，还是另有其他关系？”

公诉人一阵咄咄逼人，而事实上Loki并未听的进去，他在认出自己戒指的刹那便失了神。Loki攥紧了拳头，开庭以来第一次主动直视Fandral，他茫然又愤怒，不敢相信这才是Fandral一直随身携带小心保管他的戒指的原因——只因为这是一件重要而关键的证物。

 

 

［201x年］

公诉人接着说到，“被告不惜大费周章烧毁房屋，再以移花接木绑架被害人Loki，既不求赎金，也不是寻仇，还匪夷所思地将其抚养成人，真是令人百思不得其解。直到我拿到这枚戒指，从线人处得知了这个惊人的答案，被告与被害人名义虽是养父子，实则是伴侣关系，两人已经订婚。”公诉人提高音量，压下庭下的喧闹，继续道，“被告利用养父的身份对被害人实施影响，强迫被害人——极有可能在未成年时就与其发生性关系。”

话尽于此，法官不得不再次敲打法槌稳定法庭纪律。Fandral看着Loki投向他的眼神，不由得紧张起来，开庭以来他一直很关注Loki的情绪，虽然Loki答应出庭，却始终没有显露出真实想法，而他的陈述又极为重要。关于纵火和杀人，检侦无法就现有的线索形成完整的证据链，一场火将可能存在的证据烧得几乎是一干二净，当时匆匆以意外结案，寥寥无几的线索也未能引起重视没有保存下来，就连死者的真实身份都无从知晓，更是无从查起。目前更有可能成功定罪的便是绑架，于是乎Loki这位当事人的证词显得很是关键，但他的态度却反复无常，Fandral没有把握他会直接指控Grandmaster，毕竟Loki太过固执，他笃定地重申他的一切行为都是出于自愿，Fandral也将希望都寄托于此，只要他如同往日一样条件反射地说出“自愿”二字，即可落实两人非比寻常的关系，给Grandmaster加上强奸或乱伦的罪名。

可是Loki居然下定决心般展颜欢笑，一字一句像是咬着牙般愤懑又嘲讽，“如你所说，我原本的父亲从未尽过他的责任，未对我显露丝毫的感情，恨不得弃我如敝履，你却将Gast先生带我离开水深火热的行为指控为绑架，不可谓不荒唐。收养我以后，Gast先生待我一心一意无微不至，这枚戒指是Gast家族忠诚的象征，代表他接纳我为真正的亲人，你指控这一清白的关系为强奸，不可谓不龌龊。开庭以来，你列举了诸多莫须有的罪名，却拿不出一点实质性的证据，办案仅凭猜测，还妄信所谓线人的一派胡言，以此奉为圭臬，不可谓不愚蠢。”

Fandral听到他提及“线人”二字时恶狠狠的语气吃了一惊，看他本来还要继续说下去，被法官及时叫停，公诉人的脸已是青一阵白一阵，“你，你否认的是被告强迫与你发生性行为，还是被告与你发生过性行为？”

Loki面不改色，“都没有。”

这话其实有些含糊不清，公诉人理应继续追问，却由于仍在纠结Loki之前的一番抨击，居然就这样放过了，轻易换了问题，要求察看Grandmaster手上的戒指。Fandral看到他轻松摘下戒指就警觉不对劲，果然，公诉人看了一眼便将戒指还了回去，Grandmaster的律师及时补充，“看清楚了？里面可是我当事人的姓名，Carlo Gast？”

“是。”公诉人不情愿地承认，又转向Loki，“现在无关与被告的真实身份，即使被告合法收养你，依旧无法解释为何你们二人会按照社会婚姻习俗佩戴戒指。”

“你听听你自己这话可不可笑？”Loki冷眼以对，“戒指自始至终在你处做为证据，我何时按照社会婚姻习俗佩戴于我手之上？我父亲向来喜欢这些小玩意儿，几乎所有手指都戴上了饰品，随性得很，若恰好哪日无名指的戒指与他人有一般模样的都算是符合社会婚姻习俗，那我不是得平白多出数个 ‘母亲’？恐怕你又得给他按一个重婚的大罪了。”

一来二去，公诉人都没能在Loki那儿讨得便宜，再几个问题之后，便紧接着进入询问证人和对质证物的环节。然而Fandral明白大势已去，他看过现有的证人证言和全部证据，虽勉强也可间接证明Grandmaster罪行的一二，但看他方律师胸有成竹的模样，便知对方早已准备万全，这罪与否便在他的喉舌之间。至此Fandral最后的希望都放在了陪审团身上，公诉人仍在口若悬河倾尽全力争取他们的认可，虽缺乏板上钉钉的直接证据，但事实摆在眼前已是昭然若揭，只要得到多数表决便能定罪量刑。可令Fandral万万没想到的是，这也落了空，众人无一站在他们一方，法官宣判Grandmaster无罪并当庭释放。

看着人群涌动散去，Fandral猛地意识到Loki方才并未回到自己身旁落座，而是坐在靠走廊的位置，此刻已朝外走着，便赶紧追了上去。越过拥挤的人流，Fandral终于在较为空旷的法院门口赶上了Loki，拉住他的手臂，“Loki……”

话还未说完，不远处台阶旁同时传来一样的呼喊，“Loki。”

Loki转身盯着他，平日风采奕奕的一双眼睛显得格外疲乏，清潭碧水像是被忽如其来一阵龙卷风扰得混乱不已，风起云涌万千说不清道不明的情绪。Grandmaster朝他们走过来的同时，Loki仿佛听到身后他的脚步声，闭上了眼，再睁开已恢复一片清明，透亮得有些空洞，他拂开Fandral的手，搭上走进后Grandmaster伸出的手掌。Grandmaster笑着将一件物什投入Fandral的口袋，俯身在他耳畔低语，“之前就看你兴师动众在酒吧清空水池找这戒指，我琢磨你既然如此稀罕，让人又制了一枚准备送你。不过呢，我有急用，就刻了旁人的名字，你不介意吧？反正不论刻的谁的名字，都不属于你。”说完他便牵着Loki一同离开了。

 


	18. Fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 完结。

 

［201x年］

久别重逢，Grandmaster什么脾气也没有了，只盯着Loki看，一直看，像是目光化作了画笔，沿着他的面庞一一描摹，梳理得一丝不苟的黑发软塌塌地垂落肩头，细长的眉毛或因紧张或因兴奋翘起尾梢，载满万千情绪的绿眼眸却依旧灵动，怯生生又止不住地朝他望过来。Grandmaster就这样看着这失而复得的宝贝，忘记了时间，直到看Loki双唇因紧抿过久开始逐渐失去血色，才意识到他依旧站在一个过于疏离的位置，便招呼他，“过来。”

Loki靠近他，颤抖着却果断地跪了下来，眼眶很快染上赤色，让人怜惜不已，“Daddy……”

这一声简直唤到了他的心坎上，Grandmaster不由得叹气，逶迤的尾音尽显满足，重复着他们之间进行过无数次的对话，却一次比一次添上几许宠溺，“我该拿你怎么办呢，Loki？”

“你会惩罚我吗？”Loki说完粉嫩的舌尖无意识地舔了舔干燥的唇瓣，那儿很快红润起来，一如既往地诱人，惹得Grandmaster情不自禁伸手托起那愈发消瘦的下颚，俯下身与之接吻。他顺着Loki微张的双唇探了进去，若获至宝般爱抚过腔内每一处，才小心翼翼缠绕上对方的柔舌，细细吮吸起来。随着这亲吻越发霸道，Grandmaster搂过Loki的腰背将他抱到了腿上，扯开西装革履，一双手又向腰下摸去，这时他明显感受到Loki将手在他臂上推了一下，又很快抽离，动作虽轻，其中的抗拒却不言而喻。而Loki自然也感受到了他的动作因此僵滞的那一秒，“对不起。”

“不必。”Grandmaster干脆停了下来，看到Loki在他怀中颤栗地望着自己，也对刚才说出的话感到诧异，他在床第之间鲜少如此温柔，可他仔细打量着Loki，蓄泪的眼眶里满满是自己的倒影，心底柔情四起，又是止不住地盯着他看，没有再进一步的动作。Loki蜷缩在他的怀里终是镇定了下来，只是一副欲言又止的模样，他想了想还是问道，“你想说什么？”Loki没有回应，不肖片刻，他默默取下领带放到沙发另一边，又开始解扣子，Grandmaster拉住他的手打断他的示好，“你想起来了。”他虽是想问他，说出口却是肯定的语气。

Loki依旧沉默，凑近去寻对方的唇，Grandmaster在心底叹息一声，回应着他的亲吻，末了仍是没忍住，向他确认，“你想起来了。”看Loki不动声色又说，“你原谅我了。”他将所有的信心注入这句话，不知何处泄漏的不安却使每一个音节都打着颤，本是平淡的一句话硬让他说出了疑问的语气。

“说话，Loki。”

在他不得已地命令下，Loki终于开了口，“你不要骗我。”

Grandmaster松了口气，信誓旦旦道，“绝不。”

又是犹豫再三，Loki才吞吞吐吐问到，“你为什么会出现在Odin家？”

“为了他的商业机密。”

“拿到了？”Loki才问完又立刻否定了自己，“我说傻话了，自然是拿到了，所以你才会放火毁灭证据。”说着Loki眸色一暗，“顺便带走我。”

“不，Lolo，那些都是我父亲的目的，唯有你是我的目的。”Grandmaster抬着Loki的下颚扬起，与他四目相对，“你记得吗，你对我说想要一个家？”

Loki先是点头，然后又摇了摇头，“代价太大了。”

而Grandmaster理所当然地以为Loki是指他曾在a城做过的事，脱口而出，“我愿意承担所有的责任与罪名。”

“我是指……”Loki又咬紧了嘴唇，认真地盯着他的眼睛看了又看，最后伸手搂住Grandmaster的脖子，俯在他的颈窝瓮声瓮气地说，“可是因我这事，你也没有家了是不是？”

“不是。”

“Tivan分明说过，你因此与父兄关系不佳，十年没能回G城。”

Grandmaster笑了，暗自将这笔账记在Tivan头上，“他的话你也信？”

“可那一次你的兄长确实令人枪杀你。”Loki半信半疑，“你父亲不认可我，迁怒于你，恐怕还会有这样的事。”

“我那家族本就如此荒诞，我会处理好，你无须多虑。”

不过看起来Loki还在纠结早些时候的庭审与这一系列的事，“那他们会利用这件事来打击你吗？你就从不担心吗？”

“若你是指他们会拿我放火、害命、掳走你大做文章，我确实无惧。但我也有我的担忧。”Grandmaster揉揉他的脑袋，修长有力的手指舒服地穿过他细软的乌黑发丝，“我怕你后悔，Lolo，我怕你怨我当初的行为令你失了家。”

Loki抬起头来默不作声地看他，任由Grandmaster在等待的焦灼中捏紧他的手臂，终于在他越发收紧的气力中故作镇定地问出，“你说给我一个家，可还算数？”

“当然。”Grandmaster忍俊不禁，“你答应等我回来就结婚，可还算数？”

Loki满足地叹了口气，“当然。”

听言Grandmaster情不自禁推着Loki的腰身贴近自己，便搂过他又亲吻起来，却在缠绵之际，不识趣的敲门声装模作样地响起，只是一声之后门便被径直推开。Tivan探进上半身，抢在Grandmaster的责问前匆匆说到，“可不是我想坏你的好事，”说着Tivan在得到应允后走了进来，指着身后的人故作无奈地耸肩，言辞间的兴奋却呼之欲出，“是他。”

 

 

［201x年］

原本以为这辈子都不会再看到的人，没想到这么快就又见面了，分离不过个把小时，Fandral却完全变了样，他被Topaz押解着走进来，往日的神采奕奕被大大小小的擦伤和淤青所掩盖，双手被铐在身后动弹不得，可当他走进屋来的第一句便是，“Loki！”这一声令Grandmaster眯起了眼睛，Loki一颗心都悬了起来，扭过头闭上眼不去看Fandral，后者还在继续问着，“你没事吧？”

“还是先担心你自己吧，警官？”Grandmaster嘴角微扬像是发笑，眼底却是一片冰凉，他摸摸嘴唇，示意Topaz用胶带封住了Fandral的嘴，才转向Tivan，“怎么回事？”

“他绕过前门的安保溜进来了。”Tivan倒是笑嘻嘻的，一副看戏的模样，“我让人搜了他停在街道转角的车，里面有监控设备，屏幕上显示的正好是这个房间呢。真让人好奇，他之前没有进来过，是如何在这儿安装了摄像头？嗯让我想想，”说着他装模作样地停顿了一下，才缓缓道，“在这之前，这房间除了你可就只有Loki了吧。”

听言Loki一个激灵，转过身恰好撞进Grandmaster微怒的凝视，Tivan在一旁打开手机播放起视频，房间里重复起方才只有两人时的对话。Grandmaster依旧目不转睛地盯着Loki，不动声色地听了几句，听到自己表示愿意承担罪名处才接过来看了一眼，暂停了视频，然后很快将视线移到之前Loki解下扔在沙发上的领带，捡起来摘下上面的领带夹捏在手中。Loki看他这一动作，又看Fandral皱眉，想起出门前他替自己整理着装，甚至特意为自己戴上这领带夹，就明白了摄像头藏在其中的事实，心里不禁忐忑起来。

但不容他多想，Grandmaster又望向了他，“你套我话？”

这下Loki真是进退维谷，他本是不知这事，但若是实话实说，无论Grandmaster相信与否，Fandral都将承担他全部的怒火，Loki害怕这会对Fandral百害而无一利，可若是应下这话，又会破坏他和Grandmaster好不容易恢复的融洽关系，Grandmaster素来戒备心极强，如果再打破他对自己的信任，后果也是不堪设想。

而这一犹豫也令Grandmaster的怒火更甚，“你想维护他？”

Loki狠下心来，咬着牙道，“Daddy，放过他吧。”

“你这是怎么了？”Grandmaster拍拍手，怒极反笑，“我是不是也要放过你啊？”

“我没有这种想法。”Loki观察着对方的神色，如履薄冰地斟酌着用词，“我只是觉得没有必要再生事端，当下特殊时期，谁都不想惹出麻烦。”

“问题是，他就是麻烦本身。你看，他都找上门来了，我能不处理吗？”虽然Grandmaster慢悠悠地说着，像是在与他商量，却是无比笃定的语气，笑颜下呼之欲出的阴鸷让人看了不寒而栗。他将Loki的每一个表情纳入眼中，笑容反而更深了几分，“Loki啊Loki，我将你护得太周全，你才会如此天真。他给过你什么，一两个虚假的故事、几句好听的情话？那不过是毒药上的蜜糖，迷惑你掉进陷阱的诱饵。事实上，你知道他偷装摄像头吗？知道他拿戒指做证据吗？你知道他是怎么想的吗？你倒是一心一意为他打算，他领你的情吗？”他顿了一下，继续嘲讽到，“哦当然不，否则他也不会来这儿。如果没有被人发现，事后他会悄悄溜到你的房间，说上些花言巧语，趁你不注意偷偷拿走领带夹，用录下来的证据将我们绳之以法。”

此刻Loki若能再冷静些，便能发现这番话中的漏洞，Fandral既然在实时监控他们，一定也会录下全过程，根本不需要以身涉险潜入宅邸取回领带夹。但Loki脑子里一片混沌，他顺着Grandmaster的话听下来，竟觉得有些许的道理，又想起之前自己的怀疑，似乎也能相互印证，一时犯了难，被堵得说不出话来。Fandral看他的反应，一下子激动起来，挣脱了Topaz的牵制，刚伸手扯下覆在嘴上的胶带，还来不及说什么，就看到她举着粗厚的棍棒挥打过来，随即避开。只见Fandral一个侧身迅速抢过Topaz手中的器械，不想立刻被她一脚踢掉在地面上，然后又直接扑身上前握拳直击Fandral的面门，很快与其扭打在一起，二人动作皆是又快又猛，拳脚落在对方身上，发出令人胆战心惊的声响。Loki心焦不已，他听闻Topaz是s城地下拳赛的常胜冠军，扭过身子向Grandmaster投去恳求的目光，后者却依旧悠哉地倚靠在沙发上，偶尔在Topaz占上风时还会鼓掌。Loki只得放弃，又转过来看向打斗中的二人，逐渐发现Topaz并没有占太多便宜，而是一直与Fandral僵持着，甚至几番过招之后，在大意弯腰屈膝去捡之前掉落在地面的棍棒时，被对方一脚踢中胫骨，一个没站稳便摔倒在地。Fandral手疾眼快夺过棍棒，借用身体的全部力量将Topaz压制在地，Loki见状方要松一口气，不料一旁的Grandmaster突然站了起来，不知从何处拔出一把手枪，毫不迟疑地朝两人射击，一时间子弹便穿过了Fandral的手臂打在了Topaz身上。看着Fandral捂着受伤的地方翻滚在地，Loki大脑一片空白。

 

 

［201x年］

过了好一会儿Fandral才能集中意识，就听到一旁Tivan的冷嘲热讽，“啧啧，恐怕骨头都断了吧。”他不去理会，捂着子弹打穿的手臂部分，强忍着钻心的疼痛靠着墙壁坐了起来。这时Grandmaster走了过来，看了眼同样中弹的Topaz，豆大的汗珠沿着她煞白的面庞颗颗下落，只淡淡问了句，“没事吧。”然后没顾她的反应，直接对Tivan吩咐，“叫救护车。你先给她处理下。”Tivan耸耸肩，拽着Topaz起来，带她离开了。

房间安静了一阵，很快被Grandmaster的笑声打破，他居高临下地看着Fandral，“现在如何，警官？”

“你认罪的视频……录的时候我就同步上传了云端……”Fandral断断续续地说着，“我的同事迟早会发现的……”

“是吗？”Grandmaster冷笑，“可是，一事不再理吧？法庭已经宣判我无罪了。”

“就算如此……你刚刚这一枪，可是持枪袭警……你是无法逍遥法外的。”

“你私闯民宅，我不过捍卫我的权利罢了。你我各执一词，恐怕最后还是疑罪从无。”

“你以为……只有那一个被你发现的摄像头吗……”Fandral向来是个未雨绸缪的人，他在监控时看到两人亲热，便控制不住自己溜进来看一看Loki的想法，但仍谨慎地在身上藏好了摄像头，便录下了刚刚发生的所有事情。

Grandmaster满不在乎地挥挥手，“你这可是非法证据，法庭不会采信的。”

虽说起话来气喘吁吁，但气势上Fandral毫不示弱，“那我们试试看……”

“好啊。”Grandmaster一口应下来，笑容却显得有些瘆人，“只可惜你不能活着看到你再败给我了。”

这时Loki放佛才被这“活着”二字惊醒，几步走到两人身边，看了眼Fandral，而Fandral此时意识开始涣散，已经看不清Loki的脸，只能听到他的声音，“救他，求你了，让他活着。”

“求我？”Grandmaster哂笑，“你拿什么求？你的一切都是我给的。”

Fandral觉得Loki好像又看了一眼自己，他努力睁大双眼，隐约看到Loki朝Grandmaster跪了下来，“如果他死了，我会永远记得他的。”

不知是否因为血液流失，Fandral觉得周围的空气温度下降得厉害，连Grandmaster的语气也是从未有过的冰凉，“他对你这么重要？”

“不，他不重要，等这些事都过去了，我就会忘了他。我们一起离开，像你所说那样，我们结婚，一切都跟原来一样，我们一直在一起。我保证。”可能是Fandral的错觉，Loki的声音听起来像是要哭了一样，“可是如果他现在死在我的面前，他就会像那场因你而起的火灾、因你而死的Fenrir和Carlo，出现在我每一夜的噩梦里，我这辈子都忘不了。所以你救救他，Daddy，不要让他死，以后也不要为难他，就好像他从来没有出现过，我们从来都不认识他。我求你了，Daddy，你答应我，我求求你。”

“以后也不要为难他？”Grandmaster重复着这一请求，俯身摩挲Loki的脸，“可是他活下来的话，恐怕会想尽办法继续骚扰你我啊。”

“我知道你都能解决的不是吗？只要不伤害他的性命。”Loki的身影看起来越来越远，可他说的话却字字不落地清晰传到Fandral的耳中，“只要他还活着，就再与我无关，我不会回应他，不会想起他，我不认识他。你答应我，我跟你走，我的全身心都是属于你的。”

“不要……”Fandral朝Loki的方向吼道，“不要用你一生的自由……换，换我的命……”

Loki似乎是笑了笑，轻声说到，“可是，我也是有心的啊。”

Fandral不敢相信自己曾向Loki问过的这个蠢问题，现在竟有了答案，却偏偏是在这种时候。Fandral狠下心来，曲起腿，摸到藏在靴中的匕首，用尽仅有的力气刺向自己的胸口。

见状Loki竟愣愣地直接以跪着的姿势爬到了Fandral的身前，“Fandral？！”

“你走，一个人走……”剧烈的特痛反倒让Fandral又有了点儿精神，意识聚拢在一块儿，让他终于能看清楚Loki一脸遮掩不住的焦急和蓄满眼眶快要溢出来的担忧，“你离开……他……你现在不想……等有一天……你想，想通了……不要因为今天……救我……许下这个承诺……就失去离开的机会……”

Fandral还没有说完，Grandmaster就拎着Loki的领子将他拉扯着站起来，他便看不清Loki的模样了，当听到那个残酷的声音说了句“我答应你”，两人便向外走去，Fandral只能一个劲地重复着，“不要……Loki，不要……不要……”

……

……

醒来的时候Fandral浑身都痛极了，他迷迷糊糊打量着白得刺眼的房间墙壁，逐渐地恢复了意识，想起来昏迷前发生的事，扯掉了正在输液的针头，猛地坐起身来，引得监测体征的仪器发出尖锐的叫声。医护人员赶来后给他注射了镇定剂，强迫他躺下，看着对面墙上的钟摆有韵律地摇晃着，Fandral有些昏昏欲睡。窗外的阳光在他不停念叨着Loki的名字时变换着位置溜进了屋，灼热的气息慢慢淡去，伴随着暖橘色的光芒变得舒服起来，Fandral脑海涌进无尽的画面。他想起同样的夕阳下，他们共乘一叶扁舟，那时候好像全世界都只有他们两人，太阳的余晖包裹着Loki，整个人在薄薄的一层金色光圈里显得格外温柔，好看极了，他将水灯点燃，放在波光粼粼的海面上目送它远去，虔诚地默许下一个愿望。Loki许了什么愿望呢？他还有机会知道吗，还有机会再见到他吗？Fandral苦笑，惆怅地四处张望，房间里除了满满的夕阳和回忆什么也没有，恍惚之间，他觉得自己像是做了一个悠长的梦，如同他第一次将Loki带回家的那个夜里，他怀抱着他沉沉睡去，醒来时怀间已是空无一物。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 谢谢阅读至此的各位以及点赞和评论的朋友。下一篇再见啦。


End file.
